Tokyo One Night Illusion
by ills
Summary: A jealous Mamoru? Usagi trying to strip in front of Mamoru to prove a point? What the? This is a strange but downright romantic collection of one-shots and drabbles that will either make you laugh, cry or say "aw"! All focusing on U/M
1. Cosplay Circus

Disclaimer: I _so _don't own Sailor Moon and I'm insulted that you even asked!

An: This is a collection of one-shots so every chapter is its own little story unless otherwise stated as I'm prone to sometimes adding sequels or continuations.

**Tokyo One Night Illusion**

**Story One: Cosplay Circus**

Vocabulary words:

Cosplay: Short for "costume role-play"

Okaerinasaimase, goshujinsama: Welcome home Master.

Goshujinsama: Master

Omurice: an omelet made with fried rice.

Summary: Usagi accepted a job that Mamoru isn't totally keen on; will he sit back in silence or do something about his annoyance?

--

In life there were only a few things that most people could be absolutely certain of and in this situation Mamoru could easily name a couple.

He, Mamoru Chiba being of sound mind, willfully and voluntarily made it known that he was certain without a shadow of doubt that he didn't _like_ it.

Well, _like _was an insufficient word.

In actuality he _loathed _it with every molecule in his earthly body.

And, he was pretty certain that she, Usagi Tsukino, didn't like (like not loath) him coming by either.

"Goshujinsama, what can I get for you today? _Meow_," Usagi grounded out the words through a set of clenched teeth and forced smile while her faux tail wagged silently behind her. If he hadn't been so angry Mamoru would have had to contain his snickers just at her appearance alone but in his current state he couldn't see the humor. Locking his with the menu he held he failed to notice her blue eyes darting towards the empty space in the booth.

Momentarily Usagi's eyes as well as her ridged body relaxed, "Motoki isn't with you today?" She asked the longing in her voice unmistakable.

Mamoru could only be thankful that in that moment she was staring at the empty space across from him instead of himself or she would have noticed the anger that flashed across his face at her inquiry. Carefully schooling his features he reached behind her to take a hold of her faux tail, "You forgot to say meow." He teased causing her to snap towards him a reddish blush staining across her cheeks. "Won't you get scolded for that Odango Atama?"

Clenching her order taking pad tightly Usagi forced a smile, trembling with anger. "So sorry, faithful customer." Trying to appear playful she slapped his hand, quite forcibly, away from her tail.

Which in fact translated in waitress language meant, "Shove it loser!"

A smirk appeared on Mamoru's face, "You not only forgot it again but kitty didn't address her master properly."

Forcing her rage aside Usagi's entire body was now shaking almost violently and when she let out her require meow it sounded less like a small kitty cat and more like a lion's roar. "Goshujinsama, what would please you today? Meow" She once again asked through a set of clenched teeth.

Translation: "What can I spit in today for you idiot?"

"Coffee, black as usual and an Omurice with sliced tomatoes on the side," Mamoru stated.

Usagi raised a single eyebrow not bothering to scribble the order down on the pad, "Goshujinsama, I should stop asking for your order since you always ask for the same thing. Save us the trouble of forced interaction, meow."

Tilting his head to the side Mamoru appeared amused, "Is that so, then I will just have to change my order tomorrow."

Usagi couldn't have held back her fierce growl even if she had tried as she ripped the menu from his hands. "Goshujinsama, I'll be right back! MEOW!" Turning around she mumbled _sadist _under her breath.

"Hmm, what was that Odango?" Mamoru inquired even though he'd fully heard her.

"Nothing goshujinsama, meow," Usagi insisted running away from him towards the kitchen doors, her faux tail swishing behind her all the while. He would have snickered as he heard his name being shouted from behind the sliding door along with the string of obscenities if he wasn't in his current mood.

Letting out a sigh Mamoru slumped down in his seat.

Yes, Mamoru loathed this.

'She must have no sense of danger or better yet common sense,' He thought, his jaw clenching.

It had been now almost a month since Usagi had accepted a job at this restaurant as a waitress, which in itself wasn't a big deal or a crime in his book. Though when he found out that this restaurant held a cosplay theme, Mamoru won't lie a red flag flashed in his mind but nothing he could had prepared himself for the sight he first beheld on Usagi's first day.

Normal Cosplay Café just required their waitresses to wear a normal French maid costume but this was entirely different and over the line in his book.

In Usagi's first day she'd been displayed as a Playboy bunny.

Absolutely lubricous!

The outfits continued to get worst and worst with every day that passed.

Today she was dressed up as a sexy kitty with a matching faux ears and tail. Neither the tail nor the ears were the problem, what was, was the tiny strapless tube dress that she was wearing. It was trimmed so short that he knew that if it were lifted up a mere inch everyone in the restaurant would be able to see her panties.

He wanted to rip her manager's throat out!

And what pissed him off even more was that everyone was so supportive of her new job instead of telling her to quit as he'd been dying to.

It wasn't just the outfits either; it was the male patrons of the restaurant. Literally it took Mamoru all of his will power not to rip out their eyes for the lusty glances they were shooting at his little Usako.

Mamoru was deathly worried about her, afraid that one of these lust-filled men might take advantage of her innocent naïve nature so to keep his mind at ease he made it a point to come here after class daily. At his booth he would pretend to do his homework while keeping tabs on her out of the corner of his eye, even though his grades were starting to suffer he knew it was worth it.

"Okaerinasaimase, goshujinsama," He heard a new voice greet him at his side and as he turned towards the voice he wasn't surprised to see Rei, Usagi's friend standing there. Although he noted grumpily that she was wearing a shrine maiden's outfit which covered _everything_.

"Uh, hey," Mamoru greeted while blushing slightly, feeling uncomfortable with her calling him master.

With a smile Rei leaned down closer towards him, "Mamoru," She whispered his name so none of the other patrons or her boss would hear. "No offence but I think you should start requesting to be seated in my section from now on."

"Why?" He asked.

A blush crept up on Rei's cheeks nervously she fiddled with her tray as she adverted her eyes. "Then you won't have to deal with Usagi's blatant abuse-"

"-She doesn't," Mamoru interrupted her, "Abuse me as you put it. Frankly speaking I like being served by her that's why I request her," He finished ignoring her slight gasp instead he choose to focus on the opening sliding door which revealed the object of their conversation. Tray in hand Usagi began to walk towards the pair and keeping his sapphire eyes locked on her face he noticed a slight frown appear when she spotted Rei.

"Very well," Rei replied before turning around and walking away.

Approaching the table Usagi silently removed the coffee cup and saucer from her tray and placed them neatly in front of Mamoru. "Goshujinsama, your food will be right out, excuse the wait, meow." Bowing slightly Mamoru continued to follow her movements with his eyes and didn't fail to notice the flash of pristine white panties as she turned around and walked away from his booth.

Unconsciously Mamoru's hands formed into tight fists underneath the table as his eyes widened drastically, 'Needs. To. Quit. Job!' His inner voice barely formed the words. To keep himself calm he took in deep breaths forcing himself to look away from her and towards his own coffee cup. Just as he was about to bring the cup up to his lips a surprised scream penetrated his eardrum.

Shifting his vision towards the scream he was horrified to see an older man running his hand up his precious Usako's leg, slipping up her dress and cupping her butt cheek. "How about you show your goshujinsama a good time?"

Mamoru saw red.

Before he could even register the movements Mamoru was at Usagi's side with his fist in the guys jaw. Not one to take sexual harassment lightly Usagi had raised her tray about to strike the guy in the face with it but stopped just in time to prevent it from hitting her rescuer on the back of the head. "M-Mamoru?" She stuttered out his name but he didn't respond he'd been too busy focusing on the pervert who was lain across the bench, holding his jaw.

"You bastard!" The guy called out from his position, "I should have you thrown out!" He threatened and as Mamoru cocked his arm back to strike the older man in the face again Usagi took a hold of his arm, crying in his name in his ear. "Come on, it's ok.. let it go." She tried to plead with him, pulling him away from the table.

With a growl Mamoru snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her towards his chest, "I should rip off your hand for daring to touch her."

The older man chuckled, "I'd like to see you try." He laughed and Usagi fearing the worst again tried to plead with him. "Mamoru, let's go," She commanded gripping his shirt in her tiny fists.

Glaring at the older man Mamoru took a hold of Usagi's wrist and began pulling her towards the exit, "Mamoru… where are you-" She began to question as he dragged her through the door. "You forgot your books… and, I'm still on the clock!"

For two blocks Usagi continued to call out his name in vain.

"Mamoru, where are we going? Seriously, I need to get back to work my boss is going to be furious! Ack! My panties are showing!"

That did it.

Every muscle in Mamoru's back stiffened and with an excess amount of force he pulled her into the nearest alleyway, slamming her up against the brick wall. "What the," She pulled her dress down to cover herself, "_Hell!_"

"You're not going back there" Mamoru stated darkly placing both of his hands face down on the brick wall at her sides. "I forbid it."

Usagi couldn't help but glare at him, "You can't just forbid me from doing anything your neither my father or boyfriend."

Mamoru almost growled, "I don't _like_ you working at that.. that perverted _establishment_," He grounded out the word stated clearly without words that he thought less of it. "What are you working there for anyways, arcade money? I'll give you double your weekly salary if you consent to my demand now." He tried to bargain with her.

"What… are you crazy.. why would you-" Her voice trailed off as she considered his offer but taking her silence the wrong way Mamoru's anger grew.

"Damnit Usako do you have no consideration at all for other people's feelings? Do you know what it does to me everyday watching you running around in those _slutty_," She winched. "Outfits and having to watch those sex deprived perverts stare at you? Do you have any idea how much it hurts," His voice became almost inaudible and even though Usagi was only mere inches away from him she had to strain to make out his words.

Usagi titled her head slightly to the side staring up into his sapphire eyes not missing the name he'd called her, "Does.. does this mean… did you just confess to me?"

Blushing and realizing his mistake Mamoru jumped back from her as if bitten, "Uh.. n- um, what I mean is.."

Before Mamoru even realized what was happening Usagi reached towards him, pulling him down towards her by his collar before she planted a light kiss on lips. Once they separated Usagi turned away her face flush, "T-that was a thank you kiss. For rescuing me," She stated and Mamoru couldn't help but smirk.

"Wasn't much of a thank you then," He teased and as Usagi turned towards him he caught her lips and pressed her up against the way. Electricity seemed to course through their veins as their lips interlocked, he nibbled slightly at her bottom lip before he breathlessly separated from her. "That, my little Usako was a thank you."

Usagi smiled, "You should say thank you more often."

He laughed, "I'll promise if you promise not to go to that dreadful place ever again."

"Fine," She consented. "Hmm, but what am I going to do with my afternoons now?"

Smirking Mamoru closed the distant between the two of them, "I can think of few things," He teased before once again placing his lips on hers.

--

_Next chapter preview: Usagi sick of Mamoru treating her like he's her father instead of his girlfriend finally drives Usagi to her breaking point. What will she do to prove to him that she's not the child he thinks of her as? _

_An: Hope you guys liked my story and will leave me kind review!!_

_ills_


	2. Anatomy

Mamoru glanced over at Usagi, "So you didn't really spit in my food did you?" He ended his question with a slight chuckle.

Usagi flushed, "Of course not, but I did drop your omurice on the floor a couple of- hey, don't look at me like that you were being a jerk!"

Mamoru gasped, "H-how could you?"

"Easy, I just let gravity take over," Usagi respond with a tilt of her head.

"Not that stupid, I meant how could you do that to me?"

Usagi shrugged, "Oh, by the way Ills doesn't own Sailor Moon or bubbltastic if there is such a gum."

"You're changing the subject!" Mamoru yelled but Usagi was no longer listening.

So… he did the only logical thing.

Mamoru unzipped his pants- great now that I have your attention I just wanted to make clear once again that this is a collection of **one shots** and **drabbles** so every chapter will be a **completely different tale! **(Unless otherwise stated cause sometimes your author is lazy so I have to break up long tales into two different chapters.)

Ok, disclaimer check, author's note check and Mamoru naked double check.. Let's get on with the show!

**Story Two: Anatomy**

Vocabulary word:

Baka: Japanese: Idiot.

Summary: Usagi is sick of Mamoru always treating her like he's her father instead of her boyfriend as he should, so much so that she's hit her breaking point. What will she do to prove to him that she's not the child he thinks she is?

---

**Anatomy**:_(N)_: The human body and all of its bodily structures. i.e. breasts.

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon and the usual blonde hurricane known to the world as Usagi Tsukino was hunched over a retail counter at her part-time job. Chewing nosily on a piece of bubbletastic gum the young glared into the vacant air, seeming in an irritated stupor.

"This place is _so _dead," Minako complained from her position across the store leaning against the wall with a broom in hand. "Even for a Sunday," She muttered. "What do you think could have," The red ribbon sporting blonde let her question trail off when she noticed her co-worker and best friend wasn't even pay attention. "Usagi?" She questioned pushing herself off the wall.

It wasn't unusual for the blonde odango-styled, haired girl to zone out, it normally happened at regular intervals. But, what was unusual was for her to go into la-la land with a vicious glare donned on her features.

In actuality it was quite a disturbing image.

"Usa," Minako called out again, approaching the counter. "_Usaaa_," She waved her hand in front of the girl's face but it resulted with no avail. Suddenly as if a light bulb had gone off in the young girl's head her eyes dramatically widened before she leaned closer towards Usagi. "GazettE is outside holding a special concert!"

"Kai!!! KAHHH!" Usagi screamed in typical fan girl fashion snapping her head towards her best friend, looking at her expectantly. "Whe-" She paused in mid-pronunciation when she caught the mirth twinkling Minako's blue eyes. "You!"

"Sorry," Minako apologized. "You were in such a deep trance that I really had no other choice than to use that cute, dimple faced drummer as bait. Though, Uruha is much hotter," She muttered to herself. Propping her elbow on the counter Usagi rested her face in her open palm before nodding slowly towards Minako. "So, what were you thinking of, you looked kind of-"

"-pissed," Usagi answered absently staring into the fully stocked aisle directly ahead of her.

Minako nodded, "What's got you worked up?"

Gritting her teeth together Usagi shifted her blue eyes towards Minako, "Mamoru-baka."

"Oh!" Minako's blue eyes widened in alarm, she was completely unused and shocked to Usagi referring to her boyfriend to anything other than a term of endearment. "What did he do?"

"It's more of a question of what he hasn't done." Seeing her friend's bewildered expression Usagi knew that the statement needed elaboration. "Yesterday he promised me he would call me during work and," With her index finger she pointed at the round clock sitting above the shop's door. "Our shift ends in ten minutes and-" She shoved her phone towards Minako, "He hasn't called!"

Placing her index finger on her chin Minako titled her head to the side, "Maybe something happened or-"

"-or he forgot!" Usagi huffed.

Minako shook her head, her long blonde hair hitting the sides of her face with the motion. "Unlikely, this is Mamoru we're talking about. Maybe he thought you might be busy so he didn't want to disturb you."

Unconsciously Minako took a step back when Usagi's once tranquil blue orbs suddenly appeared as if they had been set ablaze. "No! Even if that were the reason he could have at least left me a voicemail or a damn text-" No sooner did the word leave her mouth did her phone come to life. Letting out two small beeps and vibrating once in Usagi's palm she could only start down dumbly at the device, "Message?" She absently finished her original thought.

"It's probably from Mamoru," Minako stated quite matter-of-facty.

Glaring down at her cell phone Usagi flipped it open, "If its spam or Rei sending me another stupid chain letter I'm going to- Oh! It _is _from Mamo-chan." Her eyes soften losing their unnatural sharp edge.

"Told you," Minako smiled brightly but her expression shifted into that of concern when Usagi's ecstatic expression morphed into one of fury. "What is it?" Trembling slightly from the rage currently running its course through her blood stream Usagi could only shove her cell phone into her best friend's face. Darting her own blue orbs down towards the tiny screen Minako read the message Mamoru had sent.

**From: Mamo-chan**

Finish your homework after you get off work!! :(

_AUG/20 3:52PM_

"Wha-" Before Minako could even ask what had been wrong with the text Usagi crumbled onto the counter letting her cell drop alongside her. "Usa?"

From her position on the counter Usagi let out a fierce growl, "He acts like he's my father!"

Pursing her lips together Minako nodded absently, "Well, I'll agree that this text sounds like something a parent might write but-"

"-but nothing! He's like this all the time!" Usagi insisted before dropping her voice a solid octave mimicking her boyfriend's tone. "_No Usako we can't go to the park until you finish your studies. _Or. _Usako, you can __not __wear that miniskirt wear this _hideous _knee length skirt instead._" Straightening up, off the counter she crossed her arms over her chest, "It's so annoying. I can't even take him shopping; he won't let me get a_ny_**thing**." She huffed, "It's like he _wants _me to wear my school uniform all the time." Minako opened her mouth to retort but Usagi ignored the motion and continued on with her rant. "He treats me like a child! And, today the whole reason behind him calling me was to plan a date after work but looks like he forgot all about that instead he's ordering me to finish my homework."

Usagi growled, "He even had the nerve to practically yell at me, what the hel-"

"-Ah!" Minako interrupted, "Don't jump to conclusions," She placed her free hand on her shoulder. "He wasn't yelling or-"

"Do you see this," Usagi held up her cell phone once again, pointing at the emoticon at the end of the text message. "_That_ equals yelling and do you not see the exclamation points?"

Before Minako could continue their debate the shop's front door swung open, "Welcome patron!" Both girls yelled happily, Cheshire grins stretched across their faces as they turned towards the door. Though upon noticing that it was only their boss and shop owner, Mr. Chinatsu the girls relaxed. "Hi boss," Minako greeted warmly.

Mr. Chinatsu returned her greeting with a kind smile, "How was business?"

Minako couldn't help but frown slightly, "Well, it was-"

"-completely dead." Usagi supplied from her position behind the counter.

Nodding in agreement Minako shrugged, "Don't know what happened boss."

Mr. Chinatsu blinked placing his hand on his cheek, "If that's the case then Minako you can take off now you don't need to bother to wait for your replacement. If you missed any of your chores I'll tell them to finish them, ok?" The blonde nodded reaching over the register to manually clock herself out. "Usagi as soon as we're done counting your drawer you can take off as well."

Before he was even done speaking Usagi was already unlocking her register drawer with her own spare key and taking out the tray. "Ok," She replied running towards the office.

"My, my someone is eager to get out of here. Do you have a date with your boyfriend?" Mr. Chinatsu innocently asked not realizing the land mine he was about to step on. A loud growl which could have rivaled that of a tiger's echoed off the office's walls causing Mr. Chinatsu to stiffen.

"Not a good idea to bring Mamoru up right now," Minako whispered in his ear while he nodded. "Bye Usagi see you tomorrow," She called out before exiting the shop's front door.

Considering that they had a total of six customers all shift Usagi's drawer was easily counted and evened out. After helping count and verify the shift's deposit and signing of on it and her receipts Usagi took her leave.

Unable to control herself Usagi stomped down the sidewalk heading towards her house. 'That baka! When will he stop treating me the way he does?' Pausing in mid-step Usagi's eyes flashed as something occurred to her, 'Maybe he won't stop treating me like a child until I prove to him that I've become a woman.'

Snapping her fingers together Usagi nodded to herself before switching streets, heading towards her boyfriend's apartment complex. Maybe it was the fact that she was on a mission but Usagi found that she'd made it to his front door in less the time that it usually took. Reaching into her purse she pulled out the spare key to Mamoru's apartment, shoving it into the knob and unlocking the door.

When Usagi swung open the door she instantly saw Mamoru stick his head into the hallway from the kitchen's entryway, a frown tainting his features. "Usako?" He questioned watching her slip off her shoes before letting out a sigh. "Didn't you get my text," He asked, dipping back inside the kitchen to retrieve his cup of coffee.

Usagi didn't respond to his question instead she was assessing her own appearance. Today she's worn a pleated black miniskirt with matching button down collared shirt, a typical work outfit. She frowned, it wasn't the best thing in her clothing arsenal but it'd have to do.

Exiting the kitchen with a steaming coffee mug in hand Mamoru made his way into the living room, sitting down in front of his desk where a few of his text books were scattered. "Usako, I have a paper I'm working on," He began to explain not even bothering to peer up at her as she made her way into the room, too engrossed in his task.

Glaring down at him Usagi used his distracted state to her advantage as she reached down and quickly unzipped her skirt, lowering it and stepping out of it before she tossed it at the side of his face. Wordlessly she ripped off her top relishing in the sounds of buttons being forcibly snapped apart. Meanwhile Mamoru, who'd hadn't expected a physical assault from his girlfriend removed the garment from where it had landed on the side of his head. Holding the object up with his index finger and thumb he inspected it, his eyes widened drastically when his mind fully registered what had been pelted at him.

"Usa-" As her name slipped from his tongue her shirt was suddenly chucked at him covering his face. Yanking the garment off of himself Mamoru now annoyed, turned to cast an angry look at his girlfriend only to gasp when he saw that she was standing in her underwear. "W-what are you doing?" He stuttered, screaming in a voice much higher than his usual pitch with his eyes completely bugged out.

"Proving a point!" Usagi snapped at him while reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra.

"What do you mean- stop that!" Mamoru yelled frantically.

"_You _treat me like a _child _so today I'm going to prove to you that I'm not! I have fully developed breasts and vag- AH!" Usagi let out a scream as Mamoru stood up and with lightening speed crossed the room, taking a hold of her forearms. Usagi struggled against him and eventually the two of them fell to the ground, Mamoru landing on top of Usagi.

"Usagi!" Mamoru growled out her name in anger as she continued to struggle against him. "Stop," He commanded squeezing her arms none too gently causing her to winch under his grip. Glaring daggers at him at the while she finally gave him and ceased her struggles. "What do you think you were doing?"

Usagi continued to glare at him as she spoke, "Giving you an anatomy lesson," She replied sarcastically.

Mamoru returning her glare in full force growled, "Usagi stop acting like this, you're not yourself."

Usagi could only roll her eyes at his statement, "Fine, whatever, let me up so I can leave."

Mamoru shook his head, "Not till you tell me what's going on. Why are you so upset and acting… insane?" Biting her lower lip she turned her head away from him. "Usagi?" She didn't respond, "Geez, you're acting like a child." He stated causing the fire in her eyes to reignite.

"Nice, exactly what you think of me finally comes out into the light," Usagi bit out the words turning back towards him with angry tears stinging her eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment.

"Wha- I don't think you're a child, I said your acting like one so don't put words in my mouth." Mamoru couldn't help but snap back, "Is this what's bothering you?"

"Yes, you treat me like a child- or rather like my father more so than my boyfriend."

Mamoru appeared bewildered, "What do you mean?"

"Today that text-" Before Usagi could say anything further he interrupted her.

"-your actual father called me earlier, he _requested_ that I cancel my plans with you today because your grades have slipped _again_. He asked me to tell you to go home and finish your homework since he knew you'd be more prone to listening to me than him." Mamoru's eyes softened all of his anger vanishing.

Frowning Usagi continued, "There are other things."

"Such as?"

"When we went shopping last month you wouldn't let me buy that mini-"

"-that skirt was way too short."

"See! Acting like-"

"-your boyfriend… Do you think I want some random guy on the street catching a flash of-" Mamoru turned away blushing slightly, "Your anatomy as you so scientifically put it? When you tried it on from the back you could see flashes of your panties when you walked."

Usagi's face flushed, "Why didn't you-"

"I did," Mamoru insisted, cutting her off before dipping down and placing a kiss on her bubble gum tasting lips. "I have not nor never will think of you as a child Usako," He stated firmly.

"Have I misunderstood everything," Usagi questioned while wrapping her arms around him and hugging her body to his. Embarrassment replacing her fury she buried her face into his neck.

"Yes," Mamoru reassured her. "Everything I do, I do to protect you my sweet Usako." His brow furrowed, "Your father has informed you that he regularly calls me to threaten me, right?"

"No," Usagi replied honestly.

"I guess it's his way to motivate me to support your school work- not that he needs to in the first place- but, he always tells me that if your grades go down he's not going to let me see you and Usako," Wrapping his arms around her he squeezed her tightly. "I can't have you taken away from me, it would kill me. That's why I always insist you study more."

Usagi nodded kissing the skin of his neck, "I understand now Mamo-chan." She breathed against his neck causing him to shiver. She let out a noise that signed her surprise when she found something _hard_ stabbing her in the abdomen. "Mamo-chan, I think your phone-"

Mamoru blushed, "Um.."

"Your phone is stabbing me," Usagi continued.

"That's not my phone Usako… don't think badly of me, its cause your not dressed and we're this close… I'm bound to have a reaction." Mamoru stated trying to justify himself.

"What?" Usagi asked innocent while pulling away slightly to peer up into his sapphire eyes which she noticed were glazed over with an emotion she'd never seen come from him before.

"Well, I am a man," Mamoru stated, his voice husky.

"I know," She replied still not understand what this had to do with anything.

Mamoru turned away slightly, embarrassed. "A piece of my anatomy is acting up," He explained.

Usagi's eyes widened, "Oh…" She tried to look down to catch a glimpse. "Can I… see it?"

Ironically and childishly for the next couple of hours the pair played a game of _you show me yours and I'll show you mine _before switching to a rather stimulating game of _doctor_.

--

_Next chapter: The unthinkable is happening, Usagi is being wooed by another man… how will Mamoru react?_

Thank you for reading! I hope you will leave me a review!

Sailor-Nekawaii (Cute username btw), CharmedSerenity3, Raye85 (No hidden meaning behind Raye wanting him to sit in her section other than the one stated), Saiygurl87, xo Usako ox, Mikanxnatsume1228, Tryntee13, Tokidokilove (Well if you like jealous Mamoru you'll love next chapter then), Eva c, Midnight blue08 (I don't really like her either, she's my least fav scout), Lightening Rose, SerenityMoonGodness, Jessicam242, Sesshy's Mistress (heart you) and Karlz4 THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! You guys really motivated me to get this out quicker so thanks!

Shameless self plugs: If you like the way I write make sure to check out my story Tokyo Bambi..

ills


	3. The Fallen

_Disclaimer: What? You don't actually expect me to say it every time do you? Well, damn.. ok, I don't own Sailor Moon! _

_AN: Ok… so I know that the next chapter was going to be where Usagi falls for someone else but I'm actually stuck on that one-shot and this drabble came to mind.. so sorry! Expect the other one sometime soon! _

**Story Three: The Fallen**

Summary: Falling is the hardest and scariest part but well worth the collision.

--

The air whizzed by their ears intensifying into a deafening roar as they both seemed to pick up speed on their decent towards the earth below. His heart was pounding, feeling absolutely frantic while his eyes searched for hers. "Oda-" He began to call her by her usual nickname but the word choked, dying in his throat.

Tears began to pool in his eyes when he reopened his mouth to speak the name he only reserved for her in his mind, _Usako_. Her eyes met his brimming with fear and panic. Continuing to plummet towards the unyielding ground he reached for her hand, crying out her name once again. _Usako_, _Usako_, he would say it a thousand more times before gravity finished running its nasty course.

_Mamo-chan_, she whispered when their fingers initially made contact, immediately interlacing. He took a hold of her and pulled her into his safe embrace. _Mamo-chan_, she whispered again into his broad chest while he spoke her beautiful name into the strands of hair that whipped about next to his lips.

_Yes, this was it_ they both thought as the ground became clearer, closer and absolutely terrifying.

Cloud nine had been a temporary residence for the duo upon first hearing their own confessions nervously strung together. But, as the seeds of fear and panic of a budding relationship were planted in their hearts they both were weighed down by gravity, shooting back towards the ground like angels having their wings cut.

Fear and panic still raced through their systems but a more dominate feeling overshadowed them.

Love.

For they had both fallen for each other.

Completely and utterly in love.

--

AN: Hope you guys liked it, and again sorry about skipping a chapter and again I'll have it up when I can just stuck on it.

Update: 2:45 AM: Um, seeing as I don't think I got my point across I added another couple lines to this. Usagi and Mamoru aren't actually falling; this is a play on the phrase "Falling in love."

Jessicam242 (aw thanks), SerentiyMoonGodness, CharmedSerenity3 (lol), Sesshy's Mistress (I'm sorry you had a bad day! Is your puppy ok? And whose ass do I have to kick for attacking you? Hugs onna, heart), Sailor-Nekawii (hope you like TB!! Sorry about this not being the jealous one.. soon though), Midnightblue08, Neko, B-ko, Lapinkyla, Babyle (aw, so sweet), Raye85 (When I uploaded it into FF they took off what made it a mad emoticon and won't let me fix it), Tryntee13, Cosmic-lover (heart cha), Krys7, Beloved Dawn and Mikanxnatsume1228 (aw, that made me smile!) THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!

See you next chapter!

ills


	4. Nightmare

_Disclaimer: There are a lot of things I don't own such as: A baseball bat, a cowboy hat, an orange cat, Baskin-Robbins, Time, Space, Sailor Moon and a house. Sad, but true. _

**Story Four: Nightmare**

Dedication: I dedicate this one shot to my friend Saiyagurl87 who unknowingly gave the inspiration for this one shot, ha!

Summary: Mamoru says something unthinkable and it causes Usagi's entire world to shatter. Will she be able to pick up the pieces and move on or will the pain consume her?

--

Tears began to pool in her azure colored eyes, holding her breath she built up the courage to peek back over at him. His midnight colored hair was slightly tousled by a western wind but other then that slight movement he stood completely unmoved, stoic. Lurching forward she tried to speak but found that when she opened her mouth to form a single syllable only a raspy sound escaped, a mere shadow that sounded completely foreign to the young girl.

Upon hearing the sound his sapphire colored eyes locked onto hers and in that moment the young girl found that she neither could look away nor even blink. All that she could do was continue to stare into the jewels that were his eyes, terror written on her own azure orbs.

"Usa-"

"No," Finally finding her own voice she interrupted him.

"Come on, it's-"

"No!" She covered her ears not wanting to hear the terrible phrase once again.

"This, Usako whatever you want to call it, is over and there is absolutely nothing that you or I can do about it." Pinching the bridge of his nose Mamoru tried desperately to fight off the impending headache as he prayed that this situation would be over soon. 'I just want to go home, why doesn't she get that?'

Panicking Usagi tried to take a step forward but her legs betrayed her keeping her completely immobilized. "Why," She asked, her voice trembling.

Allowing a sigh to escape past his lips Mamoru shifted his eyes towards the ground, guilt beginning rise up in his chest. "I can't help it; it's just the proper time for this kind of thing to happen."

Feeling the fragile pieces of her heart beginning to break heavy tears collected on the edge of her eyes before descending her down her face. Staining her porcelain skin with mascara colored tears. If a heart did become more beautiful when it was tortured and broken then in this moment her heart alone would have won Miss Universe. "It can't be Mamo-chan."

"But it is Usako," He paused, sighing again. "The ice-cream shop is closed."

Unable to hold herself up on her trembling limbs any longer Usagi planted herself on the ground. "NO!" She yelled fiercely causing a few strangers to pause and gawk at the young couple. Feeling sweat beginning to form at his temples from obvious embarrassment Mamoru rushed forward to his wife's side.

"Usako stop crying, we can still go to the grocery store and-"

"-it's not the _same_," She wailed while his hands unconsciously rested on her swollen belly. "Don't _touch_ me!" Usagi suddenly screamed pushing his hands away. Shocked Mamoru could only watch in slight horror as his wife's distraught face morphed into one of complete fury. "This is _all _your fault!" She bellowed, poking him in the chest with her index finger.

"H-how?" Mamoru asked timidly before his face hardened, anger and frustration easily replacing his guilt. "I told you this morning that I was going to work a double, why didn't you just go by yourself?"

"What? Are you kidding me? You actually expect me to waddle five blocks by myself in my condition?" Usagi shot back pointing at her belly. "That's it! This baby and I are leaving you!" She declared, trying to pick herself off the ground.

"Do you need-"

"-I got it, jerk!" Usagi lashed out using all her strength to push herself erect. With a hand at her lower back Usagi slowly walked away from her husband all the while his eyes stayed glued on her parting form. Fighting against his basic instinct Mamoru stayed in place remembering their friend and doctor's words of advice. '_Pregnant women are known to have severe mood swings Mamoru. When this occurs my best suggestion is to give Usagi some space._'

Fidgeting Mamoru rubbed the back of his neck and for the first time in a long time he felt completely unsure of himself. Even though he knew his Usako didn't mean what she'd just said, it was merely the hormones, it still stung. Right as he was about to turn towards the parking lot to go get his car a shrill scream penetrated his eardrum.

But, not just any scream.

No, this scream he knew belonged to his one and only.

"Usako!" He called out, panicked.

Racing around the corner as quickly as his feet could carry him he found his beloved standing on a street corner. "Usako?! Are you ok," He questioned his hands landing on her shoulders.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried out, "Get the car!"

"Is the baby ok? Is she-"

"-no stupid, the baby is fine." She responded her voice surly.

Mamoru blinked feeling utterly bewildered, "Then what?"

Usagi's eyes brightened, "The greatest thing has happened." Taking a hold of his chin she forced him to turn towards a store across the street. "Baskin-Robbins," he read the sign that was hanging above the door.

"Isn't it great!?! Their drive-thru is open late! Go get the car now!" With all the strength she could muster she pushed him down the way he'd come towards their car.

Sighing Mamoru did as he was told not wanting to upset his pregnant wife further and fifteen minutes later the couple were sitting in the parking garage of their apartment complex while Usagi devoured her tasty snack. "I love you," She whispered.

A genuine smile spread across Mamoru's face at her words, "I love you too."

Usagi looked up surprised, "Eh? _Oh_! I love you too, Mamo-chan."

--

An: Hope you guys liked it and will leave me nice reviews! And everyone thank the lovely and prego Saiyagurl87 for the inspiration.

-TeAm EdWaRd32- (Edward and bella all the way), Krys7, Cosmic-lover, Mikanxnatsume1228 (thank you), gkinuwriter and CharmedSerenity3 THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!


	5. Lacrimoso

_Disclaimer: I don't know how to break this but I don't own Sailor Moon. Shocking? _

**Story Five: Lacrimoso**

Vocabulary word:

_Lacrimoso: _Italian: Tearful.

**Warning**: This chapter is rated **M** because well, sex.

Summary: She loved him and he loved her, so what's the problem?

--

The car creaked as if it were crying out in agonizing anguish, the suspension being thoroughly tested with every one of their synced movements. Curving her waist up to meet his body she reached up, attempting to draw him ever closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. Instead of giving into her silent demand he pulled himself out of her reach, pushing her back down against the hood.

Her beautiful features twisted with bewilderment but before she could find her voice he pried open her mouth using his index finger. "Usako," He spoke her name breathlessly watching as her pink tongue flicked against his fingertip. "This is your best face," He smirked.

Face flushed, breath ragged and tears pooling at the corner of her eyes.

Yes, this was his Usako's best expression, one contorted in sheer pleasure.

Usagi looked away, slightly embarrassed when he hid his perfectly sculpted face behind a camera. "Mamo-chan, don't." She pleaded but the protest died in her throat when he brought his body closer to hers once more.

_Flash_, every movement, every sound he desired nothing more but then to capture it on film.

The lens replaced Mamoru's own sapphire orbs until the very moment when the water that had been pooling at the corner of her eyes finally spilled over, her thighs tightening around him. His tongue and lips desired nothing more than to connect, tasting her in an earth shattering kiss but his pride wouldn't allow it.

Detangling his limbs from hers Mamoru shifted his eyes away, "Get in." He ordered in a monotone voice as she slid off the hood.

Feeling utterly perplexed Usagi could only stare at him, "Mam-"

"-your husband is waiting for us Usako." He interrupted her smoothly while his fingers ran alongside the door handle.

"Not yet," Usagi's voice trembled. "He won't be my husband for another two hours," She said buttoning her shirt as she spoke.

Placing the camera into his pocket Mamoru shifted his eyes from the car window towards her own azure colored orbs. "This," He opened up the car door and signaled for her to do the same. "Will be the _last_ time," He said firmly before dipping down into his seat. Biting her trembling lower lip she followed suit wordlessly.

Weddings were normally known for their joyous atmosphere but this union would have an air and tone much akin to a funeral. In less then two hours their love would be murdered when she is forced to wear another man's ring and listen to his faux vows. Her heart cried and dreamed that life would become a fairy tale. With the wave of a magic wand she could free herself from life's obligations and run to the ends of the earth with her true love.

Watching her face through the rearview mirror Mamoru tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Without a shadow of doubt he knew that this situation was devastating her and with that knowledge imbedded in his brain he knew to keep his lips pressed together. He refused to spend his last moments with her confessing the feelings that they both knew were true.

Mamoru swallowed the words, vowing to live a condemned life forever the prisoner to the phrase, _what if_.

At least he gotten the opportunity to capture and immortalize her on film.

--

An: Don't hit me, romantic is sometimes tragic. So, vote time… I really want to keep this in the T category but as I'm coming up with some of the one-shot ideas my mind once and a while goes to M side a tiny bit. Do you guys mind if I just mark the chapters that are M (there won't be that many just one in a dozen)?

Urg, sorry it took me a bit to update my mind has been everywhere… I've officially started over eight one-shots and haven't been able to finish any of them. o.0 so bad. But look forward to an adult retelling of The Little Mermaid staring Mamoru and Usagi (filled with cross-dressing mahahah), stories with assassins (rated M for gore), hospitals, cookies, cancer and plenty of sugar.

Beloved Dawn (the mood swings are horrible I had to deal with nine months of a prego boss), Cosmic-lover (Yes, poor Mamoru), Krys7 (Love the drive-thru), SerentiyMoonGodness (thanks sweetie), Summerheart8, CharmedSerenity3 (lots of patience I believe) B-ko, Jessicam242 (lol), Neko (me too), Midnight blue08, Moonkiss (cries with ya, no blue bunny ice cream? Whoa, greedy ppl slap em) Saiyagurl87 (go work on yer fics before I bitch slap you), -Team Edward32-, Mikanxnatsume1228 (I've seen pics of gakuen alice before but never read it cause it didn't catch my attention. Thank you for the compliment) THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS FOR THE LOVE AND REVIEWS!!!

Eh, and you think Usagi's ice cream reaction was bad you should have seen mine when I found out I'm lactose intolerance and can't have ice cream or cheese without getting sick. Oh! the tragedy.

Ills.


	6. Lilith

_Disclaimer: Over the rainbow is where… nope, even there I don't own Sailor Moon. _

**Story Six: Lilith **

Vocabulary words:

Succubus: A demon who takes the form of an attractive woman to seduce their male victims and steal their energy through intercourse. (Male counterparts are known as Incubus.)

Geisha: Traditional female entertainers whose skills include performing various arts such as classical music and dance. (The women depicted in this tale claim to be geishas but aren't true ones.)

Nishikigoi: Japanese carp, also known as Koi.

_Bekko, Gin Matsuba, Tancho Sanke: _Different types of Nishikigoi.

Summary: Falling in love was the first step followed shortly by giving up your soul for eternity.

Story info:

Alternative timeline

Time period: Ancient Japan.

Horrorish/Romance

Rating: PG-13 (Language, some nudity and sexual innuendo)

---

_Bam! Bam! Bam! _

Off in the distance, but with each moment drawing ever closer, were the loud bangs of fireworks being set off. Carried by the wind the pungent scent of gunpowder that seeped through the wooden cracks and open windows masked, overpowering all other formidable scents in the tea room- that is if a being should be so inclined to dub it as one.

Since the turn of the New Year a growing number of cases of infinitely, violent assaults and thievery in the marketplace had plagued the city. Instead of addressing the real issues the town's representatives enlisted a tribe of monks, who'd determined the recent crimes and sins were orchestrated by a multitude of evil spirits. Sutras had been plastered to every wall made of either wood or stone meanwhile they now choked the air with their gunpowder to scare away the evil ones.

An unfamiliar patron to the inn frowned; the newly acquired hard lines of his face tightening with each second that past and the bottom of his jug of sake remained empty. A hint of color had spread across his cheekbones and lit up the tip of his nose, this flush was an indicating signal of not only his intoxication but foul disposition too.

His sea colored orbs found those of a woman across the room, even under the heavy coating of white she tried to simulate a blush hiding coyly behind a fan, depicting a warm sunset, her eyes adverted. Unable to restrain himself, a snarl rip up from his chest coming out through his clenched teeth before he slammed the jar onto the wooden table. The pieces flew across the room in various directions causing some slight alarm from the other patrons.

The sea was no longer subdued in his eyes when fury began to burn deep within them. "More _sake_," He hissed out the order.

The woman hiding behind the fan trembled slightly. Never had she, or the others for that matter, been strangers to their customers taking out their violent temperaments on her (wearing the scars from her frequent abusers) one would think she'd would have gotten desensitized to it by now. "Y-y," Her voice shook and from her very depths hatred and self-loathing for her weakness rose up to the surface. Forcing her gullet to constrict she forced down the coarse, harsh tasting fear that had formed at the back of her throat before she dared opening her mouth again. "Yes Chiba-san," She respectfully bowed her head right when a chortle broke the strained atmosphere. Not paying any attention to the source of the sound the young woman quietly slid the door open before moving to her feet to exit.

"Mamoru, you-" A white haired man with a geisha- or what past for one in this area one should say- under each arm began but was silenced when the harsh sea that seemed to be in the midst of a typhoon snapped towards him.

"Kunzite, bite your flipping tongue before I'm forced to cut it out and hang it on my mantel as a display piece." For pure emphasis Mamoru placed a steady hand on the hilt of the weapon at his side.

Already liquid courage swam true in his veins so instead of cowering Kunzite supplied the younger man with a cheeky grin. "Consider it bitten but a word of advice from an injured tongue: Enjoy thyself."

Mamoru scoffed, his face twisting with suppressed anger at his friend's words. Once upon a time this patron had been known to be quite enjoyable company, that is before the evil temptress known simply as Resentment wrapped her powerful legs around his torso. Her saliva- which she generously spewed down his throat, was made of pure bitterness fueled by a liars tongue and had infectious skin laced with envy. Picking up her traits he was used up by his regretful lover, he'd been left hallow, a mere shadow of the once fine upstanding noble he'd seen time and time again in the water's reflection.

Only in his twentieth year his face, marked by her, had been aged terribly. An almost permanent grimace had been etched on his face replacing his once cool, handsome blank canvas. Tired, hazy eyes sought some form of distraction to keep him from slicing his friend from navel to apple. Craving nothing more than to destroy Kunzite's happy image, spit in the face of beauty sort of speak. He groaned in protest trying desperately to will away the thoughts, his eyes once again truly searching for anything.

Distraction came in the glorious form of a nishikigoi, lovely even when frozen, depicted rather elegantly on the sleeve of his kimono. The robe was a splash of cerulean, gold, black, white and the brilliance of red. Searching through the caverns of his mind Mamoru remembered vividly that this had been a gift from his very own father just a month ago. Commissioned specifically for his love of the bekko, gin matsuba and tancho sanke that he had encaged long ago for his son's sea colored eyes. This garment had been the first gift he'd bestowed upon Mamoru that night before he drove a blade into his belly leaving him with a second gift of blood and massive debt.

Mamoru clenched his teeth in an audible _snap_ causing Kunzite's interest to be perked momentarily. 'Was this possibly a wrong idea,' Kunzite toyed with the idea of an early departure but a delicate hand slipping onto his lap whisked those thoughts away instantaneously.

Sometime during Mamoru's reverie the girl- who'd excused herself to retrieve him a new bottle of sake- had returned, pouring him a new glass. Anxiously he pawned the cup appearing almost desperate when he brought it to his greedy lips and inhaled the burning liquid down his throat. Kissing the cup's edge he closed his eyes and made a wish upon the alcohol, a wish that it would give him amnesia while dulling his eternal pain. Mechanically he placed the cup down before refilling it and repeating the process until the bottle had vanished.

The head of the household had before taking his life squandered their family's wealth and in attempt to replenish the estate dragged them into a significant amount of debt. Unable to imagine the humble life she would be forced to have Mamoru's mother also choose the cowardly route only twelve hours after her husband's untimely death. Right before his eyes Mamoru had in one fatal swoop lost his parents, wealth, estate and all of his so-called friends. He severely doubted that his wife Rei, a woman more devoted to the life at the temple then she was to him, would not use this as an opportunity to demand her freedom.

Full of good intent the last noble still speaking to him, Kunzite had forcibly demanded Mamoru's companionship that fateful evening. Depravity being one of his notable charms the white haired man considered the key to relieving a man's grief lied in the womb of a whore.

The _talents_ of these so-called geishas were wasted as Mamoru wasn't interested in their fan dances, the tales they weaved together with their salacious tongues or the gifts which their bodies could produce. Behind their fans they had gossiped, mocking his obvious impotence to help their wounded prides before leaving him to drown in an ocean of sake.

When Mamoru caught sight of Kunzite's outer robe being removed while his hands roughly smudged the girl's painted beauty Mamoru decided it was time for his departure. "Kunzite, I'll leave you to your four be sure not to catch your death, old friend." Kunzite smiled affectionately at his words and would have waved if his hands weren't already preoccupied.

Sliding open the door Mamoru was helped to the exit by an attendant that also retrieved his wooden shoes for him. Stumbling onto the street his hazy eyes failed to notice a shadowed figure that watched his every move from an alleyway. Momentarily leaning against the wall he tried to pull from his drunken mind the map to his new home.

Lost in the inner workings of his mind he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand gently brush across his left shoulder blade. Swallowing a yelp he turned swiftly but was greeted by only the brisk night air behind him. Troubled and thoroughly not trusting his dulled senses he continued searching till he spotted a figure standing ten paces away: A woman.

Beauty incarnate, this was this strange woman's crime, being too beautiful for words.

Twin streams of rich golden ringlets flowed down her curvaceous body hanging from a set of neatly twisted buns. Unconsciously Mamoru took a step closer to her, memorized by her cerulean eyes and pink lips. "H-," Opening his mouth he could only get the first letter of the sound of greeting past his tied tongue.

Appraising her figure critically now he realized dumbly that she wasn't wearing a kimono, rather a foreign style dress that he'd only seen in paintings. Try as he might he couldn't pinpoint her ethnicity for the life of him, shooting in the dark he spouted out the first foreign greeting that came to mind. "_Bon-jour_," Nervously he paused in the middle of the word, trying his best to pronounce it not only with the best of his ability but also with the utmost care.

Laughter that sounded like wind chimes flowed past her pink lips; delicately she strode forward making an effort to close the distance between them. "A Frenchman?" She questioned amusement apparent on her angelic face when Mamoru's eyes widened and his breath hitched.

"N-no," He stuttered, embarrassment seeping out of her very pores and darkening his already rose colored cheeks. "It's just," He paused, "Because of your hair and dress, that's all."

"Ah," The woman twirled a ringlet around her gloved finger. "This," She gestured towards her hair, "Was a gift from my mother and the dress was a reward from a friend overseas." She frowned, "Does it not suit me?"

"No!" Mamoru shouted too loudly in protest. "You look," Words failed the young man and for the life of him he could only stare gapingly at her beauty.

"Your flattery is far too kind," The woman cupped his cheek. "Tsukino Usagi, but simply call me Usagi, no formality necessary." She made a gesture with her hand for him to continue.

"Chiba Mamoru," He replied before his eyes widen in alarm. "You shouldn't be out here alone at this hour, it's dangerous."

Once again Usagi's musical laughter filled the air, "Dangerous, eh? The danger is only for those that wish me harm," Confidence dripped from her every word, her teeth gleaming unnaturally in the light of a nearby lamp.

It was only in that moment of clarity Mamoru remembered exactly what street and district he was currently in. Ice cold shock washed over him, sharpening his dull senses. Swallowing the hard lump that had formed in the back of his throat a cold voice gnawed in the back of his mind, begging with frightening urgency for him to open his mouth and ask her a simple question. Though he knew without a shred of doubt that if his presumption was incorrect he would lose her absolutely.

"How much," Mamoru asked quietly, his eyes adverted to the ground. No matter the price he knew that he would find a way to acquire the sum to merely be able to touch this woman's skin.

Usagi's eyes were twinkles when she placed his fingers under his proud jaw and waited for him to shift his graze towards her. She graced him with a smile, "I should be the one asking you that very thing." Bewilderment spread across his face when he heard her reply. "So pure," She cooed, pressing her body against his. "I've never seen a man of you caliber so pure, it's intoxicating."

"W-what do you mean?" With her body pressed so close Mamoru was having a difficult time thinking much less attempting to speak. A strange fluttering heat began to develop in the pit of his stomach, a feeling he'd never experienced before.

"No wife?" Usagi smirked. "You've certainly never been with a woman."

Mamoru blinked, he wanted to question how she could possibly know that intimate detail but when he opened his mouth he found himself answering rather then questioning. "My marriage was arranged by my parents; I've never loved the girl nor felt any desire to lay with her."

"Delicious," Usagi lick the corner of his lips and would have turned to capture them but froze when a loud _Bam! _rang through the quite night's air. Confusing the annoyance on her face with perplexity Mamoru began to explain. "It's just the monks," He wrapped his arms protectively around her torso and pulled her gently further into the shadows.

"Such a an-" Usagi paused when another _Bam!_ was heard.

"You're trembling," Mamoru spoke with surprise evident in his voice. "Don't be frightened, they are just trying to cast away the evil spirits that haunt our city. They couldn't possibly harm-" He paused when her eyes momentarily flashed silver. "You," He finished lamely.

The pair stood merely staring into each other's eyes the only movement coming off Usagi was her constants twitches when the explosions continued to grow ever closer. "I have to go," She stated, trying to pull herself from his embrace but lacking the true will to actually leave him.

"What are you?" Mamoru asked as she stiffened.

"Succubus," Usagi answered honestly. "Does it disgust you?"

He shook his head in response, "Do you plan on killing me?"

Angrily she crossed her arms over her chest, "I'll have you know I've haven't killed a single human in my entire seventy years of life, _hmpt_." She pouted and Mamoru almost felt bad for even asking that question of the demon. "I really need to go n-"

"-take me with you," Impulse drove the words but Mamoru found that he had to desire to retract them. "Close your eyes," Without question he did as she commanded, feeling her brush her soft fingers against his eyelids. "Open," Usagi sweet voice drifted into his ear and when he opened them a flash of light nearly left him blind. Blinking and forcing his eyes to refocus he found that the entire scenery had changed. Where cobblestones lined the streets now grass grew wildly, accented by flowers of every color imaginable while redwood trees surrounded them.

"I'm guessing you approve," Usagi's eyes were once again twinkling, a brilliant smile crossing her face.

Astonished eyes turned back towards her and Mamoru's heart nearly jumped into his throat at the sight of her. Usagi stood before him proudly with the only thing obstructing his view of her body being a large boa that was slowly wrapping itself up her torso. Stepping forward she cupped his chin guiding him closer to her before she captured his lips.

No sooner had she touched his lips did the hardened mask formed by grief melted away, the hard lines of his face softening. "I'm going to enjoy you for all eternity," Usagi replied husky against his lips before she pushed him down on the forest floor and climbed on top of him.

_Fin._

**--**

**An: You know when I first started this I wanted it to be this big masochist thing where Usagi was very evil and Mamoru was enjoying the pain she inflected on him when she fed.. but then it turned into this big fluff piece at the end. :sigh: **

**If you were confused about the fireworks thing, fireworks were invented in China for the purpose of scaring away evil spirits and demons with their loud sound.**

**Well, anyways nice to see you guys again, sorry I haven't been updating anything as of late. In the recent months my mother had been hospitalized and I was helping her out at her job. Then right as she's healthy once again- well, you remember how I stuck my hand in fan blade well that got infected and caused me to get really sick too.. I was in bed for weeks and right as I get healthy I come down with a double ear infection. Such bad luck, anyways I'm sick as all hell so if this piece is riddled with mistakes my bad. **

**Oh! And I decided that all the M rated one-shots are going to get their own collection that's going to be entitled "Choke." ^.^**

**THANK YOU Raye85 (She was forced to do it and knowing them prob not), Beloved Dawn (Yes, no more ice cream and cheese is hell and thanks for not hitting me ^.^) SerentiyMoonGodness, Jessicam242, Cosmic-lover (Just ignorant lol), -Team Edward32- and Saiyagurl87 thank you so much for reviewing! **

**ills**


	7. Chicken Sandwich

**Disclaimer: Hmm, yeah right. No, really I don't own Sailor Moon. **

**Story Seven: Chicken Sandwich**

Summary: Filled with jealously and insecurity Mamoru asks Usagi a question and instantly regrets it.

----

Usagi was drooling.

Out of his peripherals Mamoru watched his girlfriend hastily ripping open the plastic wrap before sinking her teeth into her chicken sandwich with slight longing. "Mmm, oh god I _**love**_ you," Usagi gushed towards her tasty delight, her iris morphing into tiny hearts.

Beside her Mamoru sighed, his heart squeezing almost painfully inside his chest. 'This was a mistake,' His inner voice complained rather glumly. Already he couldn't help but curse the part of his brain that thought that taking Usagi to a food carnival would be a _perfect date_ opportunity. For nearly three hours now the former prince had to endure his girlfriend's love confessions to every delectable delight she'd gotten her greedily little hands on.

Not only had he felt neglected but a part of him wanted to chide her using those three sacred words so casually.

Insecurity began to bubble to the surface and he had to wonder if her confessions to a slimy piece of chicken meant more to her then every declaration of love she'd made for him.

"Who do you love more the sandwich or me?"

No sooner had the words left his lips did he instantly regret them.

It was childish.

An impossible and unnecessary question.

Not to mention awfully immature.

But, damnit his heart was screaming for the answer and his mind rationalized that on more than one occasion Usagi had been known to ask him impossible not to mention childish questions that he'd been forced to answer.

Hesitantly Mamoru shifted towards Usagi watching as she paused in mid-chew to glance at him before she continued chewing, her face appearing thoughtful. "Well," She began after she swallowed. "That's a hard question."

At her side Mamoru could feel his heart falter, '_No, its not_.' He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs but insecurity robbed of him of a voice at that precise moment.

"Your both so wonderful but," Sticking out the tip of her tongue Usagi leaned towards Mamoru and licked the side of his face. "He," She gestured towards the sandwich, "Tastes better." Her face was slightly apologetic while Mamoru whipped her saliva away with the back of his hand. "And, we can't forget that _this_ chicken sandwich doesn't get embarrassed when he brushes his crust against my lips in public." For pure emphasis or spite, Mamoru couldn't be sure, Usagi planted a kiss on the sandwich's crust. "Nor does he mind when we hold hands."

Mamoru couldn't help but raise a speculative eyebrow, "Hold hands?"

"Yeah," Usagi nodded, raising the sandwich in her hands up slightly. "Right now we're holding hands and see he's not even blushing or complaining."

He couldn't help but glare at her, so PDA's weren't his strong suit that didn't mean she had to throw it in his face. But, as he continued to brood a new strategy formed in his mind. "Well," He licked his lips. "That measly piece of chicken can only provide you with only a few moments of pleasure and if you haven't forgotten I can provide that service for hours on end." A smirk graced his lips when he could practically see the wheels in Usagi's head beginning to turn.

Oh! The odds were definitely shift in-

"But, there was that isolated incident where that service only lasted two minutes," Usagi replied quite matter-of-factly.

-The sandwich's favor.

_Low blow._

Mamoru stood staring at his girlfriend completely shocked and slack jawed. "That was only _one_ time and besides it was technically your fault if you hadn't done _that_ with your hips-"

"-you know the sandwich wouldn't be trying to blame his shortcomings on me."

That was it!

Something inside Mamoru _snapped_.

A primal sounding snarl ripped up from Mamoru's chest and before any rational thought could stop him he was already reaching over to snatch away the sandwich from Usagi's grasp. "I'm sick of this game Usako," He shouted afterwards slamming the sandwich on the ground.

Placing her index finger on her chin Usagi turned to stare at Mamoru's reddened face. "You know," She began, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder instantly feeling his tense muscle relax under her fingertips. "Even though your angry right now and jealous I somehow feel really happy." She moved to hug his arm to her chest but before he even had a chance to reply her stomach audibly groaned in protest. "My heart is anyways."

Another sigh escaped past Mamoru's lips, "I'm being a jerk."

"Yeah," Usagi agreed rather quickly. "But you're _my_ jerk."

A small smile spread across Mamour's face as his face softened. "How about I buy you something tasty as an apology." Usagi could only nod in response before Mamoru leaned down and stole a kiss from her plump lips.

Crossing the courtyard in a few long strides Mamoru walked up to a vendor's stand. "Hi, how can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked politely.

"Give me anything besides a chicken sandwich, ice cream or chocolate." He could only sigh at the vendor's confused expression. "I need something I can compete with."

**Fin**

In her seat Usagi whipped towards her boyfriend, "Gee, Mamo-chan you turned into _me_ in this story."

Mamoru straightened up, "Well, there is an old saying that says that when your with the person you love for a long time you tend to take pieces of them inside of yourself." Usagi beamed at his words. "Unfortunately, I took in your jealous and irrational side."

"Mamo-chan!"

"Ah, Usako look the parade is starting, isn't it lovely?"

"Mamo-_chan_!!"

--

**An: I really hope that you enjoyed my parody of Usagi in the Sailor Moon movie where she asks Mamoru the impossible question of "Who do you love more me or Chibiusa?" and the parody at the end from Mamoru forgetting Usagi's first kiss and trying to distract her with the moon. **

**Ah, unfortunately I have to use my brother's laptop for a while and his word processor is kind of funky. I'm not used to it yet and it keeps on changing things I type without permission, totally needs a time out.. Or rather be dipped in water. So if you see any mistakes I'm sorry. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH Jessicam242 (I'm having some trouble with TB so I'm cheating on her with other stories but I hope she will forgive me soon.), CharmedSerenity3 (lol, yea I have a soft spot for horror and monsters), Roswell chick, Moonkisss (I love your play-by-play in your review LOL), Henna Ryans (thank you), xXilinxX (lol thanks) AngelMoon Girl and jack-jack thank you so much for your recent reviews!!! **


	8. Waiting and Watching

Disclaimer: I don't claim nor have ever in the past claimed to owning Sailor Moon, though claiming and wishing are two completely different things.

**Story Eight: Waiting and Watching**

Summary:

**About a month ago Mamoru started dating my best friend.**

_It's been a month since I've started dating Usagi's friend Raye._

And I couldn't be more miserable.

Notes: Waiting is told in Mamoru's POV while Watching is told in Usagi's POV.

----

Watching.

The smell of the pending rain was thick in the air; already the skies above were darkening, threatening to send an onslaught of rich moister down at any moment. Normally this would be my cue to run home and hide under the security of my blanket but I couldn't leave, not yet.

Never in my fourteen years on this planet had I ever really loved a boy, neh, let's amend that to man instead of boy. And, nothing on this very Earth, not a million tragic love songs, movies or manga could have prepared me for the coarse feeling of heartbreak and betrayal. The very sound of a breaking heart I thought might have sounded liked glass being tortured but in reality it was a thunderous roar that always left me deaf.

The pain you ask, it was for the lack of a better word insufferable.

Every time he brushed her hair behind her ear I could feel the chunks of bile stirring in the pit of my stomach, burning the back of my throat with its threats to spill over.

I couldn't stand to be in the same room with them any longer but there was something perverse inside of me that _needed_ to watch them, to be near them. So I stood in the shadows burning in my own twisted pain.

Waiting.

I like to think of myself as a gentleman but my behavior in the recent month has led me to believe that I'm nothing more than a scoundrel.

A coward.

Lowlife.

A bastard if you will.

You see, I'm in love.

Normally this seems like a harmless sentiment but in my hands I've twisted it into something _ugly_. I've caused the girl I love so much pain that it's impossible for me to redeem myself at this point.

All because of my damn pride.

Because of it I can't for the life of me open my mouth to voice my feelings for her instead what spews out are vile insults that leave her in tears. I don't deserve to breathe in the same air as her.

I figured that if I waited for her to confess to _me_ then my pride would have no objections but as I continued waiting it was her friend that did the confessing. I could see her standing a few feet away from us while her best friend ripped out her still beating heart and shoved it towards me.

She didn't even flinch.

So like a coward I accepted.

Hopeful that she would get angry and snatch me away.

But, never in my wildest imagination did I ever think I would turn my beloved into a creature that lives in the darkness.

I could feel her very essences in the shadow, her azure eyes watching my every motion as I waited for her to interrupt us.

Wanting.

"Do you want to come up for some tea?" Raye asked, blushing.

Mamoru responded with a quick shake of his head, "Better not, it looks like it's about to rain and I didn't bring my umbrella."

The blush that had started off so innocently on her cheekbones deepened dramatically, "You could stay the night." She boldly offered and without even taking a moment to think over the offer Mamoru shook his head in denial. "You know," Absently she played with a strand of her midnight colored hair, her expression sour. "We've been dating for a couple of weeks now and the furthest you've gone is holding my hand. Do you even like me?" Her eyes flashed when she spotted the faintest hint of hesitation in his expression. "Cold fish," She said dully.

"Eh?" Mamoru tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I don't want to date an unaffectionate person, goodbye." Raye declared mechanically, rushing up the shrine steps trying desperately to safeguard her breaking heart.

Watching her retreating form a sigh escaped past Mamoru's lips, "Did you like that Odandgo?"

Hiding in the shadow of a telephone pole a few paces away Usagi stiffened. "Yeah, I did especially the part where Raye finally came to her senses. Guess I won't need to send her to that mental ward after all." She called out, biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

Walking towards her Mamoru felt as though fifty pound weights had been attached to his legs, each step more difficult then the previous. "At least I'm able to find women generally interested in me. When was the last time you went out on a date?" He closed his eyes, feeling his heart painfully constricting inside his broad chest. 'Don't answer! Don't answer!' His inner voice continued to repeat the chant as if it were his own personal mantra.

Usagi crossed her arms over her chest, "_Hmpt_, I'll have you know that there are plenty of boys in Juuban that are dying to share a milkshake with yours truly, jerk." She pouted, 'And, I'd turn them all away if you'd ask.'

Automatically his eyes softened upon seeing her frame beginning to tremble, "Jerk, huh. You should really come up with better insults Odango." Mamoru replied, slipping off his green jacket and placing it over her shoulders. "It's about to rain and if I remember correctly your deathly afraid of thunder storms. So, why don't we call a temporary truce and I walk you home."

"Ok, but no funny business cause I know karate mister."

Mamoru grinned, "I don't think it counts if you learn it from a video game, Odango." She slapped him playfully on the chest while he wrapped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "Ok, ok my apologies." He said, leading her down the empty sidewalk.

"Why didn't you kiss her," Usagi timidly asked, her eyes adverted towards the sidewalk.

At her side Mamoru stiffened, "Because, my lips are reserved for my beloved." He replied, kissing the top of her hair softly. Usagi paused in mid-step turning towards him uncertainty before she leaned forward and placed her head on his chest. "I," He began but paused unable to force the words out instead he wrapped his arms tighter around her frame and pressed his lips against her forehead.

Without a shadow of a doubt it was true that they both _wanted _each other more then they could possibly want anything in this world but they both would just have to _wait_ and _watch_ what would happen.

--

**An: I don't know about this one, eh. I started this one a couple of months back and just rediscovered it last night… I wasn't in the same mood that I was in when I started it so eh. But, anyways I hope you guys liked it. Just a warning, I might explode with chapters for this one, I just rediscovered all the old one-shots that I started during the summer and I have an itch to finish them. **

**Wish me luck.**

**Yay! We broke a 100, yah! **

**THANKS SO MUCH Henna Ryans (I'm glad I was able to make you laugh so hard!) Neko, CharmedSerenity3 (thanks), Jack-jack, Midnight blue08 (for reals), B-ko, Light'by'day (Chik-fil-a was exactly what I was thinking about, lol), AngelMoon Girl, Jessicam242 (I hope not cause she's my fav), Roswellachick, Lapinkyla (miss you, spread the word) Katie, Raye85 (Ah, a Succubus is a demon who feeds off the energy of a man through intercourse. ^.^ ) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR GUY'S REVIEWS!!! **

**ills **


	9. Intertwine

_Disclaimer: Boosting word counts is the cool thing to do. I don't own Sailor Moon! _

**Story Nine: Intertwine **

Summary: Mamoru. Usagi. Lullabies. Fingers. Orchestras. Longing sighs. Peace. Love.

("So what's up with that Summary?" Asks one of the many confused fans edger to see inside of Ills's mind.

"I don't know, pure randomness."

Fan falls over.)

--

Mamoru's hands are those of a conductor gently coaxing the orchestra of Usagi's body into lacing together the sounds of their own personal lullaby. A sigh sounding of pure contentment streams past his lips upon inhaling her undiluted scent, that was something akin to strawberries. Eyes dilated, euphoria charging through his veins he gently places his fingertips on the nude skin of her neck.

An enchanting purr vibrated deep within her and without thought she leaned into his touch, dismissing the feeling of her hair behind swept back. A shiver ran down his spinal column as she licks her lower lip, his fingers buried deep within her golden tresses. Its softness caresses his skin ever so gently while his digits take on the duo occupation of conductor and weaver. He intertwines the spun gold until she purrs and mews at the sheer pleasure.

Across the room Minako couldn't help but blink at the couple before she shifted her eyes towards those of Rei's. "Since when did Usagi start allowing Mamoru of all people to braid her hair?"

---

**An: You were thinking something dirty weren't you? **

**Ah, so I have some good news (for me) and bad news (for you).. so well, some of you that are readers of my SM/DBZ fiction have known for the longest time that I got laid off at the beg of summer.. Well good news, I finally was able to get another job. Yahness for me. But, the bad thing is I'm a posting clerk. My job requires that I type for 40 hours a week and have to do a 1,000 postings a day. Which basically means that the last thing I want to do when I get home is sit in front of the computer and type some more. Soooo story updates are going to come at a slower pace. Sorry! I'm going to be working on them some weekends when I feel up to it though. **

**But, since I got the last four days off because of the holidays I've been in a writing mood so I've been working on Tokyo Bambi. I'm going to try and finish it by tonight or tomorrow, wish me luck! **

**Light'by'day, CharmedSerenity3, Jessicam242, Jem, Neko, Midnight blue08 (lol), AngelMoon Girl, Roswellachick, Secluded Sapphire, Beloved Dawn (I feel the same, prob because I started it a few months back when I was all angsty and then finished it when I was in a happy mood. Thanks for your honesty), Icecreamy, Inapaintedsky (blush) and Saiyagurl87 thank you all for your love, reviews and support! **

**ills**


	10. Love stone

Disclaimer: I guess I have to do it again, right? Le sigh, Well, its no big shock… but, I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Story Ten: Love Stone**

Summary: Mythology class will never be the same.

---

""Her mouth just won't stop," A snobbish, refined sounding voice commented with a sneer while the crowd of ladies surrounding her chuckled at the accusation. "I'll bet my best horse that her lips would even be flapping like a fish's if you held her head underwater."

"Don't tempt me," Another crooned in with a smirk dancing on her ill-proportioned lips.

"I wonder if all Lunarians are annoying or is she just the acceptation," Another chorus of laughter soon followed the statement until a pair of eyes spotted a young girl standing a few paces away, dressed in a full length white dress. The girl elbowed the lady at her side while a faux smile spread across her lips. "Princess Serenity," She greeted happily, "Did you find the lavatory alright?"

"I must remark once again that you're looking quite fine this evening," The snobbish voice commented. "I really must get the name of your dressmaker."

A tight frown pulled at Princess Serenity's lips, clenching her teeth together she whirled around the ends of her dress billowing with the movement. Without a spoken word Serenity made her way across the ballroom with the lady's glares burning into her backside. "How rude," One remarked just as Serenity's gloved hand found the door handle, opening it and following the path to the unfamiliar Earth's palace gardens.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Serenity continued to chant her own personal mantra, tears laced with both anger and embarrassment pooling at the corners of her eyes.

Running through the garden the Princess soon came upon a stone bench that rested right next to a stone carving of a man, who, unknown to the Princess was actually the once Prince of the Earth, Endymion. Stumbling to the bench the Princess laid her head again the statue's lap, allowing her tears to fall upon it.

Unbeknownst to the Princess no sooner had her tears made contact with the stone figure did his blue eyes, released from the stone, suddenly open. A smile spread across his face at the sight of the teary eyed Princess and transforming his flesh back to that of a human's he gathered the girl up in his warm embrace. "What's wrong," He inquired of the startled girl but no sooner had his flesh made contact with hers did she transform into a statue.

Sadden at the sight Endymion laid his cheek tenderly upon her head and turned himself back into a statue. In this frozen state the Princess found herself free of all pain and sadness in Endymion's warm embrace." Haruna finished the tale with a satisfied smile on her face, standing in front of a velvet rope that surrounded the thousand year old statue, keeping all tourists at bay.

"What a crock," Rei crossed her arms over her chest. "This place is _so_ for middle aged tourists," She commented dryly while Haruna clenched her teeth in efforts to stop herself from slapping her student across the face. "I mean, why did we have to waste our money traveling all the way here just for this stupidity? I know this is Mythology class but couldn't we have gone to somewhere where Romeo and Juliet first met or something?" She snapped her fingers together, "Now, there's a great love legend, unlike this pitiful Endymion and Serenity."

At her side Ami looked up from her thick textbook, "I have to agree." With her free hand she pushed up her glasses. "Regardless if this is a fairy tale, scientifically speaking there is nothing creditable about the tale. Nowhere in the tale does it even explain the back story as to why the Prince was frozen as a stone statue in the first place."

"Jealousy consumed him turning him into a statue," Four pairs of eyes snapped towards the blonde while she blinked in response. "What? It's in the brochure," Usagi replied while Mamoru, standing at her side shook his head.

"Odango, I'm shocked. You actually read something that was in manga-form." No sooner had the remark left his lips did she turn to jab him in the arm.

Ignoring the comment Rei continued with her complaints, "Not to mention this isn't a love story. I mean, that Prince just took her life as soon as he met her."

Haruna sighed at her words and just as she was about to open her mouth to counter Usagi spoke up again. "But don't you see that gesture in itself was proof enough of his love for her. The fact that he awoke from his slumber like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White and actually spoke the Princess," She paused a dreamy expression crossing her blue eyes while a blush crept on her cheeks.

Before Usagi could continue Mamoru poked her in the cheek, "You _would_ find such a stupid story romantic."

"Shut up idiot," Usagi hissed.

Pinching the bridge of her nose in efforts to fight off the impending headache Haurna spoke up, trying to change the direction of the conversation. "Regardless if you believe," She spared Ami a glance, "Or even like the legend." She glared at Rei, "The story is only one aspect, what's important about it is this place," She paused for dramatic effect. "It's magical," She ignored Rei's snort. "It's said that when a couple kisses at this very spot they will end getting married and living happily-"

"-ever after," Rei finished in a patronizing tone.

"Wow," Usagi sighed wistfully meanwhile Mamoru stiffened at her side, his blue eyes instinctively scanning the male audience to see if any of them had dared to even glace at _his_ Odango.

"That was a cool story," Motoki, speaking for the first time smiled behind Usagi. "Hey Usa-chan," He began but shortly afterward cut himself off when he saw Mamoru swiftly catch the girl in his arms before crushing his lips to hers. Upon initial contact Usagi gasped allowing Mamoru to intensify, further deepening the kiss.

"A little territorial, isn't he," Rei grumbled watching as Motoki backed away from the kissing couple. He nodded in response, "All I was going to do was ask Usagi if I could borrow her brochure."

At this, Mamoru took the brochure from Usagi's grasp and without breaking the kiss chucked it at his best friend's face.

Ami couldn't help but blush before adverting her gaze.

"We should all be invited to the wedding," Haruna commented absently, her eyes searching the crowd of tourist for someone suitable to lock lips with. Upon finding none she turned back towards her class, irritation apparent on her face. "Chiba-chan get your hands off of Usagi's butt," She yelled, her teacher gene kicking into full gear.

---

An: Work has really been kicking my butt lately, I've been going to bed at 8 pm.. EIGHT FREAKING PM.. ::shocked:: Anyways, in other news.. yes, I know I'm late on TB, the good news is I have four pages finished. I'm going to be working on it for the rest of the day, hopefully I get it finished. It's just coming out real slow. I have everything planned for it, its just I think because its such an important chapter that I want everything to be perfect that's why its taking so long.

CharmedSerenity3, Satine86, Sm fan, Jessicam242 and Hatami Thank you so much for your reviews!


	11. Trojan

Disclaimer: Hey! Guess what? I still don't own Sailor Moon, shocking huh? Or, might I add, any of the condoms I mention here!

**Story Eleven: Trojan **

Summary: Usagi has a jar full of condoms and she's not afraid to use 'em!

Rated: **T**; don't worry, its good, clean, _**protected**_ fun!

--

A condom.

Who could have guessed that a condom, a single serving, disposable thing such as this in the wrong hands could have such a profound effect on three college students.

Entering the Game Center Crown on that early morning it took Motoki, Demando and Mamoru exactly 0.5 seconds to react to the unexpected, bizarre image in front of them.

Motoki's jaw dropped open and he appeared as thought he wanted to curl into a ball and sob.

A devilish smirk played on Demando's lips as the silver Queen known as Lust started belting out a wistful tune in his ear.

Meanwhile horror had twisted Mamoru's expression beyond the point of recognition.

Because, sitting calmly before them was the blonde odango-styled girl known to all simply as Usagi Tsukino, filling up a condom with her half-filled water bottle. "Hiya," She practically sang upon spotting the trio.

"U-u-Usa-chan?" Motoki began after properly locating his voice box. "What are you?"

"Hm?" Usagi tilted her head to the side before her eyes widened drastically. "_Oh!_ You mean this," She asked, waving the filled condom at them. "I went to the doctor yesterday with Mama and after the nurse asked me how old I was she gave me all these balloons."

"Balloons?" Motoki inquired, twitching.

"Yeah," Usagi giggled. "I know it's kind of childish but I was kind of hoping we could all have a water balloon fight later." Tying off her condom she placed it on the counter before jumped off the stool and bounding across the room. "Would you like to help me?" She asked innocently completely unaware of the effect she was having on all three men.

Although, the effect she was having on Motoki was slightly different the other two men. Ever since he'd met the young, naïve girl four years ago Motoki had always seen her as a little sister type. In this situation Motoki desired nothing more then to snatch the wrappers from Usagi before locking her in a closet and magically erasing this memory from his mind.

But, unable to resist her hypnotic charm Motoki nodded once, twin streams of tears running down along his cheeks.

"Alright," Usagi gushed before handing him a black, Tuxedo brand condom afterward turning towards Mamoru. "Here," She commented, handing him a yellow colored wrapper. "This one tastes and smells like a banana," Something inside of Mamoru's abdomen fluttered as he took a hold of the wrapper wordlessly. Finally she turned towards the white haired boy, handing him a green colored wrapper. "This one has this stuff on it, ubercation, that tastes really yucky, so try not to stick it in your mouth."

All three boys twitched.

"You mean _lubrication_?" Demando inquired.

"I guess so," Usagi replied, spinning around and practically skipping back to her seat. Once there she gathered her bag and ran towards the backroom.

"You guys thinking what I'm th-"

**Whack! **

Demando's facial expression stiffened as he placed one hand on his reddening cheek.

"_Don't_," Mamoru's stern voice twisted in warning.

"What," Demando tried to sound innocent but failed miserably. "Usagi needs to be exposed to the adult world someday, why not by us? Don't tell me," He began, placing his arm across Mamoru's shoulders. "That you don't ever think about locking her up and teaching her all about _that _yourself, do you?"

Mamoru gulped, and for a brief instant an image of Usagi curled up in his spacious bed flashed across his mind's eye.

**Whack! Whack! **

Before Demando or Mamoru even haven had a chance to react Motoki had whirled around slapped them both across the face. "Perverts!" Motoki chastised them both, "Don't even think about it!" He demanded, his stern voice mimicking Mamoru's but with a thousand fold more severity.

"Hey!" Motoki's head snapped back around at the sound of Usagi's voice.

Again, the trio's jaws dropped at the sight before them.

Usagi had returned, dressed in nothing but a _white_, skimpy bikini with the water filled condom in hand. "Let's go have some fun," Her voice purred.

"She's going to be the death of me," Mamoru muttered, a blush creeping up on his face as he tried unsuccessfully to shift his eyes away from the young blonde he loved so much.

--

An: Hoped you guys enjoyed it!! I don't know about _you_, but every time I go to the doc's there is always a candy jar full of condoms on the counter and the nurse practically flings at you like your about to go get it on in the parking lot. o.0 le sigh.

Happy holidays!!!

Serenity Wayne, CharmedSerenity3, Sesshy's Mistress, Beloved Dawn, Icecreamy, Moongoddessmagic and Jessicam242 thank you so much for your reviews!

ills


	12. Cherry Bomb

Disclaimer: Oh! Look a bird, no a plane.. no a billboard that states very clearly that Ills in no shape way or form owns Sailor Moon.

**Story Twelve: Cherry Bomb**

Rating: **T**; though _almost_ a bit **M**_ish_

--

'I love you more than ice cream.'

In the entire two paragraph length Christmas card that his girlfriend had written that single statement has served to leave Mamoru undone. Disarmed, he almost felt gooey when he shifted away from the poorly constructed card to stare deeply into her azure colored eyes, noting the pink hue staining her cheeks.

Though, maybe it was the fact that Mamoru was eternally left brained, ruled indiscriminately by his rationality rather than his emotions.

Because no matter how romantic this moment was a little voice in his brain couldn't let it go without commenting on a little, insignificant _fact _that once voiced would most likely ruin this entire experience.

"Usako," The little voice inside his brain took a hold of his voice box against his consciousness's consent.

"Did you like it," Usagi interrupted him, her eyebrows shooting up towards her hairline as she actually started bouncing in place.

"Very much," The romantic side of him shoved the little voice away while threats of being bound to a set of imaginary railroad tracks were voiced. Romance, every so suavely cupped Usagi's cheek, tracing her lower lips with his thumb.

Unafraid of the imaginary threats Rationality whacked Romance across the back of his head, "But-" Mamoru began once again but was thankful cut off once again by the overly excited girl.

"But, you're wondering where your present is," Usagi's voice practically squealed. Brushing his hand off she took two steps backwards and Mamoru couldn't help but let a sigh escape past his lips.

Inside of his mind Romance and Rationality were engaged in a duel of epic proportions and currently Rationality owned the rights to his voice box. "That wasn't what I was going to say Usako."

Rationality took this moment to assess her appearance, declaring it utterly strange to find the girl clad in only a silk robe while Depravity let out a wolf whistle.

"It's," Mamoru began again as Usagi's hands quickly undid the silk belt, allowing the robe to cascade to down to her feet. "July," He finished lamely, his eyes widening significantly at the sight before him.

His little, _innocent_ Usako was adorned in a tight bound red corset with matching silk panties.

"July," Usagi giggled in acknowledgement. "I know what month it is silly boy, but well," She paused, a blush creeping onto her cheekbones. "I saw this and got a little overly excited. I just knew that I couldn't wait the extra five months to show it to you, so." She finished her statement by doing a little twirl. "What do you think?"

Mamoru stood absolutely and utterly tongue tied, his earlier protest dying a swift death inside of his juggler. "Um," He managed to get out the single syllable.

The sound of Usagi's musical giggle once again filled the air, "Come here." She demanded, taking a hold of his necktie and pulling him forward. Unable to speak Mamoru tried to close the distance between their lips in one swift movement but paused abruptly when Usagi placed her index finger to his lips. "Hmm?"

"But," Usagi winked. "Just because Christmas _came_ early doesn't mean you can."

Mamoru froze.

Rationality's jaw dropped and without another word he packed a small suitcase and scribbled a note on a sticky pad. 'I'll be at Motoki's,' it read, as he stuck it on the refrigerator on his way out.

Romance on his part simply cowered in the corner.

Quickly Mamoru shot forward and caught Usagi's lips roughly, his teeth nibbling on her lower lip. "Ow," She protested weakly.

"You want it, Usa?" Mamoru's husky voice whispered in her ear and Usagi could only nod in response. "Good," He replied, afterwards releasing her and stepping away from the confused girl. "You know," He began, titling his head to the side. "On second thought I think I should wait till Christmas day to open my gift. It will give me plenty of time to get not only get mentally but physically ready so as to not _explode_ with overexcitement, like a child."

Usagi frowned, "Fine." She muttered, an _evil _glint shinning on her azure colored orbs. "You know I don't necessarily endorse the idea of regifting but in this case I could just forward your gift to Haruka." She smirked, "After all she's always going on about how she loves cherry bombs."

Before Usagi could even take a step away Mamoru rushed forward, pinning her up against the wall and kissing her fierily, a possessive type of kiss that always left her quivering.

"Merry Christmas," Usagi managed to get out as his tongue traced designs on her neck. His response came in the form of hauling her up in the air so she could wrap her shapely thighs around his waist.

--

Mamoru crosses his arms over his chest, "I know it's meant to be humorous but all these low blows are really upsetting my ego."

Ills shrugs, "I'm sure Usagi will have no problem stroking or inflating your _ego, _for you."

Mamoru blushes, "Shameless."

--

An: My X-mas present to you, Smut… the sticky kind that you most certainly can't return to the store.

Sesshy's Mistress (lol), Henna Ryans (Yup, the worst one that I've ever experienced was during school at the guidance office… they are really insistent you take about ten condoms every time you even walk by the door. I'd always just look at 'em like 'what the hell do you think I'm doing in this building on my way class?' They'd just look at you and reply 'You never know.' o.0), AngelMoon Girl (Blushes, wow, your so nice.. wow, those comments really made me smile), Serenity Wayne, CharmedSerenity3 (Hmm, the latter half of that statement just gave me a wicked idea), Roswellachick, Cdgal (Looks like your laptop caught a break lol) and Jessicam242 THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!

Happy holidays!

ills


	13. Dazed and Confused

Disclaimer: I checked with my lawyer and I still don't own Sailor Moon, can you believe it? Don't own Gundams either!

**Story Thirteen: Dazed and Confused **

Summary: Mamoru gets a wicked surprise bathed in the morning light of dawn.

An: Thank Led Zeppelin for the title and great tunes that fuel my muse.

--

There are certain things in life that Mamoru Chiba just never thought in his wildest dreams would ever happen to him such as: Wining the lottery, owning his own gundam, time traveling, becoming a super hero and most certainly waking up next to the most gorgeous girl in all of Juuban, if not Tokyo.

Still, there she was- Usagi Tsukino, lying sound asleep in a sheer nightgown.

In _**his **_bed.

Mamoru rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his pajamas and blinked, trying to refocus his eyes and will the hallucination to dissipate. When _it_ didn't and instead _it_ rolled closer to him Mamoru couldn't help but shoot up into a sitting position accidentally shaking the bed as he did so.

The hallucination, dream or what have you, stirred.

Usagi's nose scrunched up and while he held his breath her eye lids fluttered giving him a brief glimpse of her glittering orbs.

Gripping the bed sheet Mamoru braced himself as she fully opened her eyes. If, and that was a great _if_, this was the actual Usagi he expected a great deal of screaming when she fully registered their predicament and maybe a few accusations hurled at him.

The problem was that Mamoru had no answers to give; he had no recollection of _how_ or for that matter _why_ the blonde bombshell was in his bed, next to _him_ of all people. Motoki he kind of expected, possibly Asanuma, and Demando if she were drunk, unconsciously his grip on the sheets tightened. A hint of a bad taste formed his mouth when the image of Usagi being in the arms of his friends flashed across his mind's eye and swiftly he pushed the idea away.

Needless to say the poor college boy found himself at a loss for words.

But, thankfully, the screams didn't come neither did the expression of disgust Mamoru thought might grace her face upon seeing him. Instead, to his shock, a warm smile lit up her heart shaped face, "Mornin'." She greeted sleepily, yawning she sat up and stretched casually. "How'd you sleep Mamo-chan?"

"O-Odango?" Mamoru managed to get out and watched in confusion when a frown pulled down her lips.

"Odango?" Usagi paused, "You haven't called me that in years. I thought we were past that awful insult phase in our relationship or would you like me to start calling you Mamo-baka again?"

Mamoru blinked, his eyes widening. "That's what I always call you," He sputtered. "I just called you that yesterday at Game Center Crown; remember you came in because you'd just failed a test."

It was Usagi's turn to blink at the older boy sitting next to her, "Test? Mamo-chan, I've been out of school for a year now." She leaned towards him in efforts to try and push back some of his bed ridden locks from his forehead but he pulled away just out of her reach. Stunned, a hurt expression flashed across the young blonde's face, "That hit on the head must have really scrambled your brain." Her hurt expression shifted to one of anger, "I told you!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I told you, you should have gone to the hospital but no, _I'll be fine, Usako_" She lowered her voice an octave in attempts to mimic his deep voice. "Psh, when are you going to start listening to your wife?"

"W-wife?" Mamoru could only stare.

"Yes, wife! We've been married for a little less than a year now, or have you conveniently forgotten all about that? Hmpt, you still need to get me an anniversary present even if you have amnesia, you know." Usagi yelled.

"What happened?" Mamoru asked, feeling dazed while unconsciously rubbing the back of his head, searching for bumps.

"Well," Usagi placed her index finger on her chin, her anger forgotten. "We went out with the boys: Motoki and Asanuma. You guys wanted to try your hands at American baseball, while I watched from the sidelines. Everything was going smoothly until Asanuma, the show off, got a hit off a curve ball and it accidentally knocked you on the side of the head. The boys and I wanted to take you down to the emergency room but you refused." She paused, "When we got home I remembered that a person with a possible concussion shouldn't go to sleep so we." A blush crept up on Usagi's cheeks, "Stayed up practically the whole night." Her eyes narrowed, "And let me guess, you don't remember _that_ either."

Mamoru stayed quiet for a long moment and Usagi bit her lower lip nervously. "I'm sorry," He apologized, his voice thick with emotion as he reached over and pulled the petite girl onto his lap. "I can't," He stared deep into her azure orbs, placing his forehead against hers. "Recall _anything_ about _us_, but, still I'm **so** happy." He stated before leaning down and capturing her lips in a bone searing kiss.

Unbeknownst to the young college student halfway across town two boys were sitting in front a monitor watching the couple's every movement.

"I'm going to call it now," Asanuma began, a wicked grin lighting up his features. "Cruel, yes, but one has to admit, Best Prank of All Time!"

"Or better yet, Best, and I mean Us, Matchmakers of the Entire Universe." Motoki replied while laughing and sharing a high-five with his best friend.

"More like home wreckers," Asanuma chuckled. "Who is going to tell poor Rei that her crush thinks he's married to Usagi?" He shook his head in mock regret before his face lit up once again. "You know, this would make for one great screenplay. Boy and girl, archenemies that finally reveal their feelings for another after girl pulls prank on boy."

Motoki nodded, "Sounds like a good teen blockbuster or possibly a fantastic idea for a fan fiction." In that moment his mind was all abuzz as he tried to figure out which anime characters would best suit this developing plot.

"Pshh, dude, fan fiction is for girls." Asanuma declared.

Nervously Motoki giggled, "Oh yeah, totally. I mean, that was just a joke, ha ha." He muttered turning away feeling slightly embarrassed.

"And good call on setting up hidden cameras so we can watch the action first hand," Asanuma turning back towards the monitor paused. "Wait. Mamoru thinks that he and Usagi have been married- not dating- for a year."

Motoki not catching his meaning turned his head, "Oh. My. God!" He jumped out of his seat, pointing at the monitor with his index finger. "_He just took off Usa-chan's panties_!" He screeched in a high-pitched tone. "Run Usa-chan!" He yelled at the tv before taking off out the door.

Asanuma on his part clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, sinking in deeper into his seat. "Nice plot twist," He commented. "Bye, bye virginity," He waved at the monitor while laughing to himself, taking a hold of a bowel of ramen on the nightstand.

--

An: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Hmm, I think Unbeknownst is my new favorite word.

Kireisnowtenshi, Chichiforever, Henna Ryans (I'm glad), Roswellachick (your welcome), Jessicam242, Roxy630 (Thank you very much for taking the time to review! I hope that you will continue to share with me your opinions in lovely reviews! They always make me happy and make me want to write more!), Beloved Dawn (Glad I could make you laugh), CharmedSerenity3 THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! They make me smile so once again thank you!

**RIP: **Brittany Murphy (November 10, 1977 – December 20, 2009), you will be missed.

ills


	14. Deux

Disclaimer: Hmm, oh yes.. oh, wait, no, I still don't own Sailor Moon, so sorry to disappoint.

Story Thirteen: Dazed and Confused part Deux

An: So, here's the deal, usually when you guys ask for more I'm so in the one-shot frame of mind that I **can't **really come up with anything besides the initial scene. _But_, when Chichiforever suggested it I got to thinking but couldn't really come up with anything worth writing but, that's two buts I know, Kireisnowtenshi wrote her review, "I just wished I knew how they ended up that way". Boom! Brain cells just exploded with ideas. I wrote them down and had some spare time today so write this, but, third but, I wanted to take the time to dedicate this chapter to these two: Chichiforever and Kireisnowtenshi, thank you for the inspiration.

Vocabulary:

Duex: French: Two

Baka: Japanese: Idiot

Story stats:

Rating: **M'**ish

--

Mamoru was pissed.

Actually, pissed wasn't a sufficient enough word to fit the perfect description of his foul disposition. He was **(censored)**, yes, the made up word for this occasion was so heinous that one can't even read it.

Ocean colored orbs glanced at the blonde haired beauty sitting on the side of his bed, absently she tugged on the nightgown's strap, slipping it back onto her naked shoulder while shifting uncomfortably. A hazy expression subdued the rage for a mere moment as his mind's eye replayed the most exquisite of memories.

Mamoru felt embarrassed, he'd been unable to suppress his _desire_, his _need_ to feel, _taste_ every inch of her body, resulting in near violent kisses and forceful movements. His consciousness and the more gentlemanly side of him tried desperately to rein it in, flashing warning signs at his every movement.

Swallowing all her gasps and little mews a small but dominating voice continued to repeat the following mantra that served to justify his aggression.

_Usagi's your wife. _

_You've experienced this before._

"Mamo-chan," Usagi managed to gasp out through swollen and bruised lips. A fierce ocean swept over her bare skin just as her hands were gently set against his stubbly cheeks, pulling him closer. "What are you thinking?" He couldn't be sure if it was imagined but he thought he'd heard a tremor in her tone.

"You," Mamoru answered honestly, a blush spreading across her cheeks at his admission. "I'm nervous," He began quickly. "I know we've done this- I mean, we should have, right? But, I don't remember and- I'm not quite sure I know how-" He broke off his ramblings, embarrassment coloring his cheekbones.

A small smile spread across Usagi's lips, "I feel the same but we'll figure it out. All I know is I want you to hold me closer, if that's even possible."

Mamoru unconsciously tightened his hold on the petit girl, using his knee to spread apart her thighs he was about to make himself a lot more comfortable when a loud screech broke through the still air. His muscles stiffened and he paused his movements, "What was-" Before he could finish his inquiry his deadbolts turned and his door was roughly shoved open, the sound of heavy foot falls were heard until Motoki burst through his open bedroom door.

"**You**," Motoki, sweating, flushed and visibly trembling with anger, stared daggers into Mamoru's ocean colored orbs. "**Get off of her**!" He yelled just as Asanuma calmly trotted in behind the angry sandy blonde.

"_Whoa_," Asanuma's mouth formed an O when he spotted the duo, or more likely, Usagi, naked. "Nice work Mamo-kun."

Usagi, only now getting over the shock and fully understanding the situation, screamed, she twisted her body away in efforts to cover herself while Mamoru grabbed the blanket, covering the two of them with it.

"You two, get out," Mamoru shouted back fiercely.

Asanuma took a hold of Motoki's shoulder in attempt to pull him back out of the room. "Come on Toki-kun, we should give them some time alone to get dressed."

"Get dressed?" Mamoru repeated the words and by the tone of his voice it left no doubt that he, personally had no attention of doing that task.

"Ah! No, see that look in his eyes," Motoki shouted in protest. "I'm not letting you take advantage of our sweet, innocent Usa-chan."

"Take advantage? She's my wife, I think we've gotten past that point already and besides, it's none of your business what we do behind closed doors." Mamoru snapped back.

Motoki crossed his arms over his chest, "She's not your wife baka, this was all a joke."

Usagi placed both of her hands over her face as her face lit up like a tomato.

Mamoru's muscles once again stiffened while he slowly shifted his eyesight to the young girl still pinned underneath him.

Sensing the tension growing in the air Asanuma chuckled nervously, "Ah, well we should give these two lovebirds a moment." He said, pulling Motoki out of the room as fast as humanly possible.

"A joke," Mamoru repeated, laughing grimly. "I knew it," He voice was barely above a whisper. "I knew you could nev-" His words were cut off when Usagi shot up and caught his lips with her own.

The kiss was light, slow but before either of them could move to intensify it Mamoru broke off from her, twisting his face away. "You should get dressed," He said, detangling himself from her limbs he quickly spotted his pjs where they had been casually discarded on the floor and began to dress himself.

"Motoki! Asanuma!" Mamoru's voice practically screeched when Usagi had made herself descent. His fierce ocean colored eyes were livid upon locking onto Motoki's green ones.

'How dare he,' His mental voice chastised him. 'I was right _there_ damnit! One more second,' He cut off his own line of thinking in hopes to control his rage, meanwhile biting down on his inner cheek.

Motoki was a cock blocker.

Worst, he was a deafcon level 9 cock blocker.

Mamoru didn't even really care that this whole thing had been a prank. What enraged him was the fact that right as Motoki had dared to interrupt them he had been at the entrance of Caesars Palace and he had more than equipped to play the slots _all morning_!

Wait!

"How's you guys even pull this off?" Mamoru asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Asanuma cupped his chin, "Well, you see last night we invited you to the Game Center Crown- but, wait should I start there first or explain how we came up with this ingenious plan- hey! Don't look at me like that! Fine! Toki-kun and I have been masterminding this baby for months and just couldn't wait till April, my man. We needed a girl since, well you know, Toki-kun and I are far too pretty to be caught dead settling for you."

Mamoru growled-

Motoki smiled slightly before his face hardened once again-

Usagi fiddled with the end of her nightgown.

"So, we asked Usa-chan," Asanuma smiled, "Naturally after we told her about her reward-"

"-Reward?!" Mamoru's eyebrows shot up.

"Unlimited milkshakes and a hundred game tokens, of course."

Mamoru blinked, turning towards the young girl. "You did all _this_ for a milkshake?"

"No," Usagi shook her head slowly, "For an _unlimited_ supply of milkshakes, there is a difference you know."

"Pst," Mamoru snorted. "If you wanted a milkshake that badly you could have asked me, you didn't need to pretend to like someone and then go to bed with them!" His once gentle voice raised an octave during the latter half of his accusation.

"I resent that! I would _never_ be that cheap and you should know that!" Usagi shouted. "Maybe _someone_ liked someone _else_ but didn't know how to get this person's _attention_ and had to do something drastic! You ever _think_ of **that**?!"

"Well, well, back to the story," Asanuma chirped, clapping his hands together to somehow prevent the impending fight. "Once again, we invited you to the Game Center Crown and put something in your coffee-"

"-You drugged me?!"

Asanuma coughed, "If you continue to interrupt me then we'll never get through the story Mamo-kun."

"Oh," Mamoru began; feeling abashed "My apo- wait! You **drugged** me; I have a right to interrupt! Do you know how dangerous that could have been, this isn't some sort of fan fiction," He pointedly stared at Motoki. "This is real life."

"Come off it, it was a harmless animal tranquilizer," Motoki replied.

"_Any_**ways**," Asanuma began, "We did drug you, yes. And, then we dragged you back here where you slept the whole night besides Usagi like a newborn baby, also pleasantly awoke to a beautiful surprise. See, happy endings all around." He clapped his hands together and winked at Usagi who blushed in return.

Catching the gesture Mamoru raised an eyebrow, "And how did you know about that?"

"Hidden camera," Motoki said as Mamoru staggered back and sat upon his bed next to his, well, now ex-wifey. "That's why we rushed over, and thankfully were able to stop you before you could steal our precious Usa-chan's virginity."

"Your precious Usa-chan?" Mamoru repeated the words distastefully and had to resist the urge to wrap his arm around the small girl's waist.

"Ah well," Motoki blushed, scratching the back of his head nervously. "You know not like _that_, but I think of her as a younger sister-type."

"And, as a big brother you should know when I do and when I **don't** _want _or _invite _protection." Usagi placed her hand on Mamoru's, when he didn't push it off she leaned over and hugged his arm to her chest. "Besides, if Mamo-chan had taken my virginity I would have made him marry me."

Mamoru's eyes widened, pushing her gently away he stood up from the bed, clapping his hands together as he did so. "Ok, everyone that's _not_ my future bride-to-be form a single file line and get the hell out."

"But-" Motoki began but was cut off by a expression from Mamoru that was so intense that it would have made Madusa envious.

"Going," Asanuma grabbed Motoki by the collar, "Come on, you still have Unazuki after all." He shouted, hauling him out the apartment door.

No sooner had the front door closed had Mamoru, in one fluid movement disrobed himself and pounced on his future bride meanwhile a couple blocks away Motoki sat crying in front of a chocolate milkshake.

--

AN: I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Light'by'day (o0o, I liked chirped as well, so I ended up using it on this chapter lol), Beloved Dawn (aw, thank you), SelenityHyperion (Aw, thank you), Dollface219 (Cute screen name, and yes she will be missed), Roswellachick (Mamoru did), CharmedSerenity3 (You always have to applaud her effort, crazy at times, but still), Chichiforever (Hope you liked it), Kireisnowtenshi (Thanks once again), Jessicam242 (Me too, I love my lil Asanuma) and Midnight blue 08 (Milkshakes, as always) THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND REIVEWS! Please keep them coming and I'll keeping stuffing you full of one-shot goodness.

ills


	15. Scar Tissue

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

Story Fourteen: Scar Tissue

Summary: Serenity had dared to take a chance by loving Endymion, and at dawn she would have to live with the consequences of that love.

Rating: **M**'_ish _

Warning: Blood.

Genre: Angst/Romance/Lust

---

In the moon's reflection a set of slender fingers danced, carefully, ever so gently pretending the rippling surface were the strings of a magnificent harp. _Oh_, how she longed for a whimsical sonnet of a tune but settling for the ode of the forest's night. The ripples strengthened, turning to waves that lapped at the ends of her corset. A tug now served to catch her attention but she stayed like a willow, unmoving.

A familiar smooth hand cupped her chin; forcibly tilting her hand back he caught her lips with an immeasurable fierceness. Deeply, a probing yet demanding tongue seemed to wish nothing more than to drag her still beating heart out from her throat, turned violent. His arm- having some envy of a boa- coiled around her torso pulling her back against his bare chest.

Lady lust growled; he prayed for redemption, gripping the tool to salvation: A heavy golden embroidered, hunting knife.

The blade's tip sweetly caressed, leaving strawberry colored kisses up her abdomen upon breaking through the binding lace of her corset.

Hungrily he swallowed her stunned gasps, biting down on her lower lip in response. Releasing her, he had her spun around and facing him in only a solitary fluid movement. Already his green coated eyes had scanned the bleeding exposed skin, longing to palm her breasts. "Usako," His voice practically grinned at the informality. "Lie to me," He requested.

"I love you, Mamoru." Serenity's voice remained even, almost convincible.

That is, if he hadn't dared to stare deeply with the depths of azure, that betrayed her so absolutely.

"Try again," Endymion's voice almost pleaded.

"Tomorrow," This time it could be blamed on her traitorous voice box that shook with each syllable. "You'll forget, but I will still love you forever."

"The truth, please." Endymion's face paled.

"It was a lie, their accusations have merit," Serenity began once again, finding it easier to be dishonest. "I don't love you in the way I've led you to believe. The child-"

"-enough," Endymion sternly objected, his resolve faltering at the mention of the child that still resided in her womb. "Are you ready?"

Without hesitation Serenity nodded, "Yes."

"On three," Endymion instructed.

Violence met her lips again, sweet, demanding and torturous violence. Gasping into his mouth she gripped the tops of his shoulders, feeling the blade's tip on her left breast.

Strawberry gashes spelled an **X**.

"I don't love you either," Endymion wondered if it were apparent that the lies were slipping through his whitened teeth.

**3. **

A cool breeze swept across the lake's surface, Serenity closed her eyes.

**2.**

Pressing his lips together Endymion furrowed his brow while raising the knife above his head.

**1. **

Sighing, Serenity prayed her final prayer, awaiting the pain.

Endymion breathed, hands shaking he swiftly lowered the blade aiming for the proper spot but his blurred eyes made him miss by several inches. He released his grip, allowing the spotless silver to fall into the water. "I can't," His voice broke, tears running down his cheeks. "Call me what you will," He began, closing the distance between them. "But I just _can't_," He possessively hugged her trembling form to his, allowing the drops of moister to descend onto her golden mane.

'Tomorrow, my heart will die,' Endymion promised, covering her exposed skin in beautiful butterfly kisses.

At dawn Serenity had a date with the gallows for crimes against the royal crown. For the young Princess had dared to win the love of a King, branding her soul eternally as an adulterer.

--

AN: I know, it's sad and cruel really, but I just couldn't get it out of my head. I'm in a weird writing mood right now, I feel like just writing something really twisted. Just a warning for the next drabble, eh, my funny bone will probably kick back in tomorrow.

Speaking of funny bone, I actually came up with a third and fourth installment of the Dazed and Confused universe storyline but like I wanted to get your guy's opinions. Would you like to see me post more to that particular storyline or would you like me to leave it alone considering that this is a collection of one-shots and I already pushed the envelope with a second installment?

Though this twisted thing couldn't come at a worst time I ended up working on TB for 9 hours today, and guess what? I only have a page to show for it, so many pages went in my trash bin. Le sigh. So fans of that story, I haven't forgotten about it, it just won't come out of my head. :cries:

AngelMoon Girl (-Smiles-), Sakanscales876, SailorMoonFanForever, Satine86 (lol), Moonkiss, SelenityHyperion (You should write that, I would love to read it), BeeDiddy, Roswellchick (Because Motoki interrupted them), Midnight blue08, Secluded Sapphire, CharmedSerenity3 and Jessicam242 THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! I actually got nervous about the whole c-block line and almost took it out, but I'm glad that you guys liked it and mostly found it funny.

ills


	16. Little Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer: Big bad wolf says I don't own Sailor Moon or Little Red Ridding Hood.

Story Sixteen: Little Red Riding Hood

Summary: You're everything a big bad wolf could want.

Genre: Lust/A pinch of Romance/Horror

Rating: **M**; note the lack of _ish_

Warning: Sexual situations and blood

AN: Twisted, I know.

Inspiration credit: Little Red Riding Hood by Sam the Sham and The Pharaohs, mixed with my dark mind.

Vocabulary:

Duex: French: Two

--

Twenty-four hours ago Mamoru Chiba thought of himself as the luckiest man in all of Tokyo; now, staring out of his bedroom window at the downpour he knew exactly how wrong that statement was. Quite the opposite it would seem and through his half-lidded stare he wished he's heeded his Grandmother's warnings.

Grandma Chiba always told him since he was wee lad to be weary of women inside the concrete jungle. But, then again she also believed in Fauns, so he always took every piece of advice she handed out with a grain of salt.

Privileged; that's exactly how Mamoru felt each morning he'd commuted into the city and breathed in the same air as she. Usagi Tsukino, a sprite he once imagined her to be, the idea was laughable now. An innocent appearing blonde, that he noted himself far too aware of considering she had never even spoken a word in his direction.

Wait, that was bit too exaggerated, she'd once said _thank you_ when he held the train door open for her, two years ago.

Lucky indeed, that's how Mamoru had dubbed yesterday morning when the blonde had chosen the vacant seat at his side. One could not describe the girl without taking special note of her bouncing curls, dimpled cheeks and rose colored lips; the picture perfect description of innocents.

"I want to do something thrilling," Usagi had confessed. Her voice was the sound of wind chimes and even if his infatuation hadn't already left him wrapped around her little finger he would have still had trouble refusing her now.

_But Grandma! What big ears you have! _

Musical, twinkling laughter dancing gracefully through the still air, "Mamo-chan, look at the vase." The liquid splashed, threatening to spill out of the clear vase with each of his forceful movements. He smirked, his slippery fingertips running up the bare leg he had raised onto his shoulder. "Usa," He whispered huskily.

_But Grandma! What big eyes you have! _

"Don't look," Usagi's small voice protested pulling at his red hoodie, trying desperately to yank it over his eyes. "It's embarrassing," She bit her knuckle and he couldn't help but smile.

"But I want to see everything," Mamoru replied, watching as her cheeks flushed.

"No," Usagi continued to protest, tugging at the red hood.

With a smirk he brought all of her protests to end by increasing his intensity, leaving her all flushed and quivering.

_But Grandma! What big teeth you have!_

With her leg wrapped tightly around his waist Usagi was practically lifting her hips off the table in efforts to bring herself closer to him. Placing her hands at the back of Mamoru's neck she kissed his lips once before bringing her mouth to the base of his throat.

Blind at her insistence Mamoru used his hands to guide him, feeling her slick muscles underneath his fingertips contracting and the briefest of seconds he imagined they somehow felt- bigger?- before pain served to distract. Just as his own muscles contracted he felt a pair of- what were those?- teeth? Latch onto his neck.

"Ow!" Letting her leg slip off from his shoulder Mamoru pulled his hood off from over his eyes just in time to see her crash onto the table, on her back. "What did you do that for?" He asked, touching the spot at his neck where she'd bitten him.

"Sorry," Usagi replied meekly, pulling down her school skirt. "It was a love bite," She tried to justify it, blushing. And, Mamoru couldn't be sure if it had been imagined or if it had actually taken place but he thought he saw her lick her blood coated lips.

But, her body had served to distract him once again and lowering himself on top of her now Mamoru kissed her lips tenderly, preparing for round deux.

The little bitch; without a shadow of doubt or even guilt he knew that Usagi Tsukino was destined to reside in hell. It hadn't been until night had fallen and the moon was the highest in the starless sky that the full effect of her _love bite_ had taken form.

He had become a beast.

Mamoru's abdominal muscles constricted, bile rising, hitting the back of his throat as the images of his victims flashed through his mind. The women, _oh_ how they had screamed, general faces twisted in horror at the very sight of him, the smell of flesh that had been as sweet as any conventional perfume. Desperately he tried to suppress the hunger that arouse with these images.

Mamoru gripped the sheets, his extended claws easily ripping through the bedding.

He was a murderer, a beast, an abomination.

And that, _that_, Mamoru tried to refuse the automatic description of her that his mind came up with; _innocent_ and _sweet_ being replaced with _evil_ and _bitch_ in his mind's set.

Undoubtedly when Mamoru hunted Usagi down he was going to, going to- well, he was going to do _something_. Something violent, he promised.

"It'll get easier with time," A musical voice commented, gesturing towards his sheets. Snapping his head towards the sound Mamoru's eyes widened upon seeing her casually step through his- now open- bedroom window.

Mamoru growled; but surprisingly not for the reason he expected.

The desire to kill should have been in the forefront in his mind but he found no malice churning in the pit of his stomach for this girl. Instead his muscles bulged, his fangs extending. No sooner had the thought occurred to him did the action take place and in one swift movement he Usagi on all fours on top of his bed, his red hood pulled over his eyes.

Because, you're everything a big bad wolf could want.

--

An: Hmm, two updates in one day, that means twice the reviews, right? Lol. So, I twisted a childhood classic into this werewolf piece. I know, it was wrong. But, I love it.

From the reviews I've gotten so far it's a general thing that some of you didn't fully understand the last chapter, so let me explain. The story is set in olden times, obviously because of the gallows, but I should have said so. AU. I've always read that Kings have to married when they take the crown to rule, so I thought by saying that Endymion was a King everyone would know that he was married, again sorry for the confusion.

But, here is a basic summary. Usagi, or Serenity has been convicted of high crime against the crown, meaning that Endymion's wife caught them having an affair. So, she is sentencing her to death. Usagi doesn't want to go to the gallows so she asks Endymion to kill her, hence the story. She's lying to him, telling him that she doesn't love him so it will be easier on him to kill her. And, he's trying to lie to himself saying he doesn't love her so he will be able to do it, but he can't.

Hope that helps.

Ella (I hope the summary helps), CharmedSerenity3, Secluded Sapphire (Thanks for the vote of yes on Dazed and Confused. Um, my stories are written in terms of what mood I'm in when I write them, normally I'm in a happy mood so I write funny, adorable pieces but this morning I woke up in the mood for angst and horror) and Sakanscales876 (olden times and Alternative Dimension, think Silver Millenium. And they are calling themselves Usagi and Mamoru because its their informal names and it's shows how close they are instead of calling each other by their titles) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS.

ills


	17. Progression of a Mad Hatter

Disclaimer: Oh! There you are! I just wanted to stop by and inform you that I don't own either Sailor Moon or Alice in wonderland, ok, bye!

An: Ok! After reading all your encouraging words I've decided to continue with Dazed and Confused, though give me a bit to write it. I've been a little down these past few days and I can't write humor when I'm in a dark mood.

Story Seventeen: Progression of a Mad Hatter

Summary: Oh! Won't you join us for a tea party; it promises to be ever so lovely.

Universe: AU. Take a dash of Sailor Moon'verse and mix it evenly with a cup of Alice in Wonderland'verse.

Rating: **T**'_ish_

Warning: Some sexual innuendo; Lesbians; A dash of madness.

Pairings: Usagi x Queen; Usagi x Endymion; Usagi x Demando.

Genre: Lust/Drama

--

Sakura petals cascaded from cotton clouds twisted nice and pink, down, down towards a table stretched as far as the eye could see. Willow's perfumed breath intertwined with a most gracious wind, riding towards the east and while they past a billow of steam they hadn't the boorishness to disrupt. Governed by maternal marionette strings attached to brass kettles the steam danced, quite gracefully with each petal that dared crossed its path.

"Be a dear," A man more mad then a problematic hatter smiled, though the tension between his brows was most apparent to even those a wee-bit obtuse. "Give it to thee," He requested, leaning towards the slip of a girl, tied to a chair.

The girl's teeth snapped, ever so ungracefully one might add, causing The Hatter's lips to sour. "Seijuro," He snapped his gloved fingers together, thrice.

Looking up from the porcelain tea cup Seijuro's eyes twinkled mischievously while one of his long hare ears rubbed against his frost colored hair. "Endymion." He acknowledged the older gentleman before his eyes flashed red and the vines that kept the young girl tied to the chair tightened, ever so slightly.

"U-sa-gi," Endymion's lips caressed each syllable, viewing her winching face with a great sense of exaltation. "Once again, my dear, give this old hatter what he desires."

A growl purred up the length of her throat, "Release me and I shall be inclined to please you in any way you deem fit." Usagi tried to bargain receiving a musical chuckle in exchange for her breath.

"Release you," Endymion couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "And, why would I do something so exceedingly foolish?" He inquired, placing his hand on Demando's shoulder, who sat next to him on the table. "What guarantee would I have then of your continued company?"

A frown twisted Usagi's beautiful face, "Riddle me this, who in their right mind ever spoke the words to bind me to this foolishness in the first place?" She inquired quite sourly, her foot alive with impatience.

Endymion sat blinking, "Why you of course, what kind of simple-minded riddle was that?" He reached deep inside of his jacket pocket, retrieving a small paper no bigger than a thimble. Clearing his throat he placed on his spectacles, sans lenses, mind you. "At the thirteenth hour, seventy minutes past on the very one hundredth seconds, you" He gestured towards her, "Usagi, agreed to attend one of my tea parties."

Turning the paper over Endymion displayed it to the girl before handing it to Demando for a closer inspection. "Well, there you have it," The white haired man said in agreement, his furry cat ears twitching ever so slightly.

"Foolishness," Usagi declared without a hint of remorse.

Endymion tisked, "Now, be a dear." He asked, thrice, stamping the end of his cane on the ground next to her bouncing foot.

Presenting a sneer Usagi rolled her azure eyes towards the pink billows that littered the skies before huffing. "By all means Endy, but make it quick," She warned.

Applause filled the still air, Endymion pushed off the table with a grin. "Oh, goodie, I love it when you're being most agreeable." The Hatter bent over slightly, his gloved fingers dancing merrily down the buttons of her tightly fitted vest. With a gasp he took fistfuls of the fabric before ripping it open, enjoying thoroughly the audible sound of buttons being snapped.

Resting in-between her ample breasts was a simple card, "_Ah_." Endymion exclaimed, grinning in delight while his ocean colored orbs widened significantly. He retrieved the price tag that made his top hat complete, adorned with the numbers 10/6. "Do you enjoy honey with your tea?" He inquired, rather unexpectedly.

"Yes," Usagi replied honestly, her leg continuing to bounce with utter impatience.

"_Oh_," Endymion's eyebrows rose towards his hairline. Taking a hold of a jar of honey sitting casually on the smoky table he spread an even amount on the back of a simple playing card he acquired from one of his vast pockets. "Here then," He declared, slamming the playing card over her mouth watching in delight as her eyes seemed to be set ablaze.

No sooner did Endymion remove his hold on the playing card did it slid from her mouth towards her pant leg. "Humorous," She replied blandly, stoic even when Demando walked over to perch himself on the arm rest.

"Tell me," Demando's lethal tongue licked the corner of her mouth. "Does the Queen taste this sweet?" He asked, making a move to capture her lips with his own. Chuckling against her parted mouth he rubbed the tip of his nose against her own, "Well little rabbit?"

"Sweeter," Usagi replied, her eyes hardening.

A Cheshire grin dominating his facial features, "It's hard to believe that you've come out from beneath the Queen's bountiful skirt just to join us for tea, how gracious of you."

A snort was Usagi curt reply.

It felt as if a fire sprite had taken a hold of Usagi's spinal cord, sending burning flames that licked at her charred flesh. "_Don't_," Usagi managed to breathe out, watching Endymion run his gloved finger up the length of her white bunny ear.

A shameful blush painted her cheeks.

"Don't what," Endymion asked, playfully rubbing the tips of her ears and watching in fascination as her thighs twitched.

"You know, I have somewhere to be," Usagi stated between heavy breaths, Demando carelessly removing her golden pocket watch from her vest's pocket. "I'll be late," Her protests were ignored as his hot mouth descended onto her shoulder.

A wicked grin touched Endymion's lips, "_Oh_! This will most certainly be a fanciful tea party," He exclaimed, lowering himself to capture the bunny's lips with his own, quite demanding.

--

An: Before anyone asks: Cast listing.

The Mad Hatter: Mamoru

The White Rabbit: Usagi

The Cheshire Cat: Demando

March Hare: Seijuro; and if you don't know who Seijuro is, shame on you!

Thank you for reading… um, I have to wake up at five-thirty for work and its past my bed time so no time to thank you all for your reviews! But, know I love you all for them!

Um! Review!

Ills


	18. Trois

Disclaimer: Since I've been loving you baby, I really need to tell you the truth… I don't own Sailor moon, sorry baby.

Story Eighteen: Dazed and Confused Part Trois

Vocabulary Words:

Trois: French: Three

Summary: Will you preggo my eggo?

Rating: **T**

Genre: Romance/Comedy

--

Euphoria, the wicked tramp that she was rode a charging wave through Mamoru's veins spreading her _love_ to all of his bodily systems. Eye dilated; Mamoru could only stare at her, his precious Usagi, drinking in her form almost hungrily before he even dared to place his unclean hands on her.

A wistful sigh escaped past his parted lips as he cradled her glorious bump in-between his wide palms. "_Usa_," He crooned towards the bump, placing a thousand well placed kisses on her porcelain skin.

On the receiving end of his affection Usagi could only stare at her lover for the past five months wearily, accepting a spoon full chocolate ice-cream from Asanuma. "Mamo-kun," He questioned, confusion colored his features as he stared at his older friend.

Usagi waved her hand towards him while pulling the now spotless spoon from her mouth. "Don't bother," She sighed. "Whenever he gets like this he becomes deaf to the world."

Asanuma blinked, "Does this happen often?"

Again Usagi sighed, "Not very, only when I eat a triple hamburger with large fries and a milkshake." She explained, trying to suppress a burp.

Motoki, who had been silently watching the exchange until this point leaned towards the small blonde. "You know the way he's cradling your bloated stomach, well," He paused. "You don't think he's pretending you're pregnant, do you?"

Usagi rolled her eyes heavenwards, "Well, duh captain obvious." She shook her head at the older boy before a sly smile spread across her lips. "But, it's kind of nice when he gets like this he always drags me to his apartment and services me for hours on end."

Motoki twitched, shifting his eyes away from the couple.

Asanuma chuckled, "From the sounds of it Mamo-kun is going to have you all round with child in no time Usa-chan."

Usagi snorted, "Jokes on him, for all the effort he puts in." She snickered, "I'm on the pill," She stated, crossing her arms behind her head and leaning back in her chair.

--

An: Hope you liked it, this one kind of sets things up for part four. Oh! And for those that like 'em, I'm planning to do two more fairy tales. I'll give you a hint one involves a poison apple and the other a singing mermaid.

I'm really glad that most of you enjoyed my Alice in Wonderland crossover Sailor Moon story, you know this is the fourth time I've added AiW to SM, it often works out well. The other three are: Down the Rabbit Hole; Artemis is the white rabbit who kidnaps Usagi at Endymion's, (the mad hatter) request. In Chizuru I have a horror version of Alice with Vegeta and Usagi. And, finally in Tokyo Bambi Usagi's alter ego is named after the Mad Hatter: Blood Dupre.

Roxy630: Well, I have a couple of things to say to you, so you get your own space. One: I really hope that you're feeling better, if not try drinking either orange juice, lemon juice or honey. Each have properties that will help boost your immune system and help you get over the flu faster. If you don't like any of those but like taking herbs try Echinacea, it helps your immune system. Though only take it for two weeks out of the month, if you take it all month you're body will get used to it and it won't work as efficiently.

Two: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they really made my day. Oh and you left me two more in other stories this morning and I thought I should answer one of your inquires here. Mamoru is the jealous type; this was shown in the manga, but not so much in the anime unfortunately- once when Usagi hit on a dentist in front of him. In the third arc of the manga when Haruka was introduced they- meaning the scouts and Mamoru- didn't know if she was a girl or a boy, but Mamoru and Usa thought she was a he. Haruka got really close to Usagi and kissed her (I forget if it was a dream or not) but after that she couldn't look Mamoru in the face. After Mamoru started getting close to Michiru Usagi's own jealousy took a hold of her. Anyways, there is this big scene where Mamoru catches Haruka really close to Usagi and they appear as if they are going to kiss again, but Mamoru chases her away and Usagi starts crying. Mamoru and Usagi then go back to his apartment where after they get over their anger Mamoru admits that he is jealous of "that guy" but trusts her completely. And after they kiss he tells her it's ok if she spends the night over at his apartment. Wow, that was long, lol.

Third: Thanks for the kudos on my research, I really spend hours reading up on Jap culture just to put some little tidbits like that in my stories, glad to see someone appreciates them.

Asdfghjkl (I meant for it to be odd, so thanks lol), Roxyk630 (Well, if your going to be stalking my page might as well update), Roswellachick (Thank you so much), Hieiashke (I guess you would know him as Alan from the doom tree saga, Seijuro is his human name in the original), Jessicam242, Sakanscales876, CharmedSerenity3, AngelMoon Girl (Blush, wow, that REALLY made me smile, thank you so very much), Schoolgirltil2005 (Me too! And thanks), Beloved Dawn, and Beediddy THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS.

ills


	19. Quatre

Disclaimer: I really don't own Sailor Moon, so quit asking!

Story Nineteen: Dazed and Confused part Quatre

Vocabulary Words

Quatre: French: Four

Baka: Japanese: Idiot

Summary: Tests and a certain bunny don't mix very well.

Rating: **T**'ish

--

A positive sign, or rather a _pink _positive sign in any language spelled a.b.s.o.l.u.t.e. d.o.o.m. to a young teenage girl. A thousand rusty needles felt as through they'd been shoved into Usagi's spinal cord causing every muscle in her body to stiffen drastically. "N-no," Her voice trembled, her knees buckled and she dropped to the ground still clutching at the white stick in her palm.

"This _can't_ be happening," Usagi blinked down at the white stick, her eyes willing for it to magically transform into a blue negative sign. When it refused her mental command the young blond mechanically reached up, taking a hold of her purse's strap before yanking it off the counter. It fell to the floor with an audible thud, its contents scattering all over the tiled bathroom floor.

Usagi's trembling hands dug through her purse until she came across a circular white container. "_**This**_," She stated, her fierce eyes gesturing towards the positive pregnancy test, "_**is all your fault**_!" She screeched before tossing her birth control at the bathroom wall.

"98.9 percent proof my behind!" Usagi continued to grumble crossing her arms over her chest. "Jeez, my papa's going to _kill_ Mamo-chan," A frown pulled her lips towards the ground. "No!" She stated stubbornly lifting herself off the ground and pulling out a second pregnancy out the box.

Unbeknownst to the small blonde halfway across town three boys were sitting in front of a monitor, eating popcorn and watching her every move. That is until she lowered her pants to pee on the second stick. During that portion Mamoru had placed both of his hands over his two best friend's eyes: Asanuma and Motoki.

"Ok! Now _this_ is the best prank ever," Mamoru announced quite proudly, releasing his hands once Usagi had pulled up her pants.

Asanuma on his part looked over at Motoki with an unreadable expression, "I," He began, raising his eyebrows. "Don't think so," He declared.

Mamoru's triumphant expression turned into one of pure shock, "What?"

Motoki clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "Are you even sure that Usagi not actually pregnant, I mean she's been really moody lately?"

"Not to mention crying more than usual," Asanuma added, placing his hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "I think some**one**, and I mean _you_," He nodded his head towards him.

"Broke the carnal rule in all of prankdom," Motoki contiuned.

"Which is," Asanuma paused, his expression shifting to one of disappointment. "Don't knock up your girlfriend when she's still in high school, its unprofessional." He chastised the older boy while Motoki took this time to slap him over the back of the head.

Mamoru couldn't help but growl at the duo, "She's not pregnant bakas." Grumpily he crossed his arms over his chest, "She's been feeling moody and crying a lot because of these pills I've been slipping into her-"

"Wha?!? You've been feeding our precious Usa-chan poison?!" Motoki accused quite loudly, Asanuma's face hardened in disapproval.

"Wait! This coming from you two, who a couple of months ago slipped me an animal tranquilizer. An ANIMAL TRANQUILIZER!" Mamoru yelled while Asanuma waved his hand in dismissal.

"That's true but who cares if something happened to _you_ accidentally, now Usa-chan, that's a completely different matter all together." Asanuma's eyes widened drastically. "Think of all the devastated boys in Juuban, man I can't tell you how many times this one photo of Usagi in bikini eating a hot dog has gotten me through some pretty lonely nights."

"What?!" Mamoru and Motoki both shouted at the same time. "Where'd you get that?" Mamoru probed, his eye twitching.

Asanuma stared back unashamed, "Demando sold me that treasure a year ago." He grinned, evilly.

Mamoru's fists tightened at his sides, "The pills," He continued on with his explanation trying desperately to control his anger. "Won't do anything damaging to her, they just increased her estrogen levels. Besides that, I've been replacing all her low fat treats with buttery delights, to make her gain some extra weight. Hell, I even made it so her period would be late this month."

"How in the fuck did you 'make it so her period would be late'?" Motoki asked in a disbelieving tone while Asanuma shuttered at his side, not wanting to hear an answer to the inquiry. "Mamo-kun, you're so dirty," He muttered.

"Easy, I introduced her to these girls from our school who both had their menstrual cycles at the latter half of the month and made sure they all hung out constantly." Mamoru replied quite proudly. "Which syncs up their uteruses."

Motoki and Asanuma could only blink, "Mamo-kin that's an urban myth."

"Black magic is more like it," Motoki replied.

"No," Mamoru's eyes narrowed, "It's scientific fact, you just obviously don't know a thing about vaginas."

Asanuma snorted, "I know a thing or two about them in my fantasies about Usa-chan," He gloated causing Mamoru to growl. "_Hmpt_, that still doesn't explain the pregnancy tests."

"Simple, their fakes. I bought them at this joke store," Mamoru clapped his hands together once. "See, and all this time I've been pretending that I want a baby-"

"-We know," Motoki replied blandly.

Rubbing his chin Asanuma regarded the older boy, "No matter how you look at it, this is horrible." Mamoru frowned, "Not only have you endangered our poor Usa-chan's health mentally but physically as well. I declare this the wor-"

"-You know with Usako thinking that she's pregnant I bet I can get away with doing it without a the need of a Trojan tonight," Mamoru said absently.

"-Best Prank Ever!!!" Asanuma declared.

--

An: I don't know about you, but this made me giggle. Double posts equal double reviews, right?

CharmedSerenity3, Jessicam242, Henna Ryans (I used to do that to this guy at work, he used to get so mad), Chichiforever (I'm glad your back from your in-laws safe and sound ^.^) Sakanascales876 (Very weird sight indeed) and Beloved Dawn THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

Ills


	20. Kunoichi

Disclaimer: You know this is the third one I've wrote today, so lamely I'll write it once again. I don't own Sailor moon.

Story Twenty: Kunoichi

Vocabulary words:

Geta: Wooden sandals

Kunoichi: Female ninja

Do: Breastplate

Kenshi: Lit translation: Swordsman in reference to someone who practices Kendo

Shinai: A sword made from four bamboo slats, tied together by leather fittings.

Wakizashi: Traditional Japanese sword with a shoto blade between thirty to sixty centimeters, similar to, but shorter than a katana.

Summary: It's always the innocent appearing ones that will knock a man off his feet.

Genre: Action'ish/Romance

Rating: **T**

Warnings: Blood

Universe: AU

--

Talons extended, wings expanded the fierce war face of an osprey captured in what could be referred to brute elegance glared at Mamoru from the back of Usagi's short lengthen kimono. So realistic was the image that Mamoru was convinced that if he strained his ears he'd be able to hear the bird's screech break through the silent air. His guarded ocean colored eyes ran up the length of her body, pausing when he witnessed a small movement, his muscles unconsciously tightening in response but stilled when he watched her kimono slip from her shoulders.

A strong, yet refined sakura tree was tattooed at the base of her neck, its braches winding around her neck while its leaves seemed to fall onto her shoulders. Casually Usagi spun an umbrella she held over her shoulder, a coy smile playing on her plump lips. "We could stop-"

"No," Mamoru's rough voice was firm, his knuckles turning white upon tightening his grip on the hilt of his shinai. Sticky scarlet colored his face, cascading onto his Do from his broken nose.

A smirk spread across Usagi's lips, "Have it your way silly kenshi."

Silence engulfed the room; tension wrapping its muscular legs around the duo in efforts to squeeze the sheer life-force out of the pair. No sooner had a light breeze licked at her exposed shoulders did Usagi throw herself into motion. Flipped backward the young girl rushed towards Mamoru's still form, a mere second before reaching him did she throw her umbrella into the air exposing the wakizashi she had pressed against her side.

Azure colored eyes flashed, balancing back on her heels Usagi coiled back before striking, so precise was her form that it would have made a black mamba felt properly abashed. The steel's lusty tip desired nothing more than to taste, penetrate flesh, was sourly disappointed when it met with the tramp know to the human tongue as air.

Usagi's eyes narrowed upon witnessing Mamoru's back bend coming mere millimeters away from her wakizashi's blade. "Obvious," Mamoru cockily spat out before he launched his fist at the still-in-motion blonde.

Clenching her teeth together Usagi released a huff of angry tasting breath. Tightening all her muscles she skillfully caught his fist in the palm of her hand and landing on the ground she easily balanced on the edge of one of her getas before sending a powerful kick to the older boy's chin.

Mamoru staggered, the severity of her blow caused his entire skull to ring forcing him to fall onto one knee. From behind the smirking blonde bombshell stood a chestnut haired girl dressed in a simple white kimono. "Retrieve your captain," Makoto ordered. "And consider your little club thoroughly conquered, Juuban now belongs to us."

Asanuma still feeling shell-shocked at witnessing first hand his captain's defeat hesitated before rushing forward to Mamoru's side, followed swiftly by Motoki.

"So the rumors were true," Motoki said, speaking mostly to himself. A voice carried by the wind had been speaking for weeks about a group of well-skilled girls making a play for all the territories in Tokyo.

"Mamo-kun? You ok?" Asanuma asked, taking a hold of his elbow.

"I think," Mamoru spoke through the blood, his lips twisting into a grin while he watched the blonde retrieving her umbrella. "I'm going to marry that girl," He stated quite audibly.

Usagi giggled, "If you can defeat me and take back this land, only then would I ever dream of consenting." She blew him a kiss before turning around and walking back towards Makoto.

"You have yourself a deal," Mamoru replied before fainting.

--

An: :blush: I'm not very good at writing action but this scene wouldn't leave me alone.. so I tried my best.

CharmedSerenity3 (interesting theory, though I think that's it for the DaC saga, I can't think of anyway for Mamoru to escape the fallout of Usagi's wrath.. but I will think on for a couple of days), Chichiforever (I will think on it), Beloved Dawn (Poor Usagi indeed lol), Beediddy (Thank you), Secluded Sapphire, Roxy630 (hugs back, arg I hate stomach bugs, it must have been so troublesome for you to have that during the holidays. I'm sorry, but I'm glad you're doing better now. Ah, now I understand the 'possessive jealously type' Hm, maybe but not as possessive as I write him.. but there was that time when Demando kidnapped her and when he rescued her, that could be stacked up to possessive. But, yea Usagi is def more jealous in the anime, but then again they exaggerated all of her faults in the anime. I love 'manga Usagi' but still adore 'anime Usagi'. I would consider doing a prank series **but **I already get so much hate mail because I haven't finished all my multi-chaptered stories that if I started another one I would make a lot of people more angry then they already are. Plus, after I finish Tokyo Bambi and a couple more stories I'm planning to start this epic Seyia/Mamoru/Usagi story that will bring most soap operas to their knees MUHAHAH, lol. Sorry got a little carried away. I loved Darth Helmet's scene, lol, I actually haven't seen that movie in the longest but yeah now that I think about it does remind me of it too. Damn, now I have to go watch it), Anon (Me too! I wish I could update TB as much as well, its cause these chapters are easier to write and don't take as much time.. BUT I'm spending all day today and tomorrow to work on TB), Roswellchick ("Freakin mam, all this to go bareback" I was on the floor laughing when I read that, thank you!) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!

ills


	21. War of the Roses

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

Story Twenty-One: War of the Roses

Timeline: A few months after Kunoichi.

Universe: AU.

Vocabulary:

Shoji: A door, window or room divider made up of translucent paper over a frame of wood.

Tatami: A mat which is traditional type of flooring.

Wakizashi: Traditional Japanese sword with a shoto blade between thirty to sixty centimeters, similar to, but shorter than a katana.

Tanto: Dagger

Hentai: Pervert

Summary: Is a simple; fragile rose enough to win the heart of a girl?

Genre: Romance/Action'ish

Rating: **M**'ish

Warning: Sexual innuendo

--

A crow hopped across the aged wood ceiling beam only halting when it reached a rope tied around the circumference of the beam. It paused, inspecting the thread with a twitching, critical eye before its beak began to peck at the rope it foolishly mistaken for nourishment. Unable to help himself he twitched, wings expanding causing a single feather to detach itself from its skin. Gravity's lethal strings clutched at the feather and at its whim it danced across the air, down towards the still form of a kimono clad girl.

Trance had nestled the young blonde haired girl deep within its embrace, holding her tightly now it almost felt impossible to summon the force to lift her eye lids but somehow the girl managed. Azure flashed and with the accuracy of a sharp shooter her orbs narrowed onto the solitary black feather. In the time it took for the twitching bird's eyes to blink Usagi had already leaped into the air, her hand gripping tightly on the hilt of her wakizashi.

Usagi swung, slashing through the still air with monstrous precision and when Gravity's dance came to end the feather landed soundly on the tatami mat, each of its fine hairs cut thrice. The young girl landed poised on her toes with gracefulness that would surly cause a ballerina to weep in jealously, keeping her wakizashi raised over her head.

Something as insignificant as a single dust mote being swayed out of it route caught the piercing sight of her orb, gritting her teeth Usagi reached inside of her sleeve retrieving a tanto which she hurled at the diving shoji. Flawlessly it pierced through, licking flesh with its uncanny lust before penetrating the wall.

Mamoru breathed harshly, rough voice penetrating the still air with a fowl curse before his hand flew up to cover his bleeding cheek. Although the sound was subtle with his trained ears he picked up the sounds of impending footfalls. Again he cursed, leaving his signature behind he dashed down the vacant hallway toward his preplanned escape route.

Ripping open the sliding door Usagi was met sourly by silent air, no sign of the intruder, that is until her shocked orbs landed on a single rose lying peacefully on the floor. A faint ghost of a smile threatened to pull at the corner of her lips but when she saw movement out of her peripheral vision she buried the desire.

"Seems like we need better security," Makoto stated absently, emerald orbs eying the scarlet coated dagger. "Now," She shifted her eyes towards Usagi's, her steel gaze seeming to infiltrate the girl's very soul. "Is not the time to have fanciful affairs Usa." She pressed her lips together her strict voice lacing with ominous undertones. "The Hydra, sort of speak, has already been released from its box when we declared war against all the syndicates in Tokyo, we need to focus if we want to survive."

Usagi snorted her face hardening as she replied. "I need no lecture," Her velvet tongue smoothed over every syllable. "My mind has and always will be focused and as for the boy, when he ceases to amuse me I'll destroy him."

"Hm," Makoto raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she turned around and began to walk down the empty hallway. "As long as we're clear," She called out from over her shoulder, the fierce dragon on the back of her kimono glaring fiercely at the young girl.

Smoothing out the fabric of her own short kimono Usagi bent down to retrieve the rose, surprised to find a small sheet of paper hidden in-between the petals.

_Beloved lonely lips, of which I have the utmost desire to part with my scorching tongue, though I have to wonder will they taste as equally sweet as your honey coated lips that adorn your proud face?_

_--M_

Usagi blinked down at the note, leaning against the wall her hand gripped the hilt of her scarlet coated tanto. "Hentai," She muttered, her head dropping when a blush crept up on her cheeks.

--

AN: Before anyone asks, yes there will be more in this series.. I haven't officially counted them yet but I have six more rough ideas that are just begging to be written. And, I know someone is going to ask but yes, Usagi and Makoto are female ninja yakuza in this universe.. but more on that in future snippets.

News: I came up with an idea for Dazed and Confused part five!!! I will hand it over to you guys sometime soon aka, whenever I have a chance to write it! Le sigh, Usagi and Revenge make such a delicious combination.

Beloved Dawn, CharmedSerenity3 (lol your go usa go usa made me want to pull out some pom-poms!), Sakanscales876 (So true, never trust a bunny epically one with knives.. and don't worry Usa will get some payback), Secluded Sapphire, Anon, Moonkiss, Beediddy, Roswellachick (Me too, I want a sakura tree tattoo so bad but my mother said she'd disown me if I got another tattoo- I have four already-, I will make sure to keep everyone posted but it prob won't be out for a long time seeing as I have so much to finish before I get to work on it, but every little detail of that story has already been planned.) Schoolgirltill2005 (safety dance lol), Roxyk630 (I need a stomach bug to lose some holiday weight too! Sniffle. With me, its more of my muse is constantly on overdrive and gives me way too many ideas for me to handle so I have tons of stories that I need to finish but then comes the evil demon known as writer's block. I think because I update so much people just think I'm ignoring their fav story on purpose and next thing I know I'm getting really bad e-mails. Lol at you fainting on the couch), Midnight blue08 and Jessicam242 (aw, thank you) THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!

Off to go work on TB!

ills


	22. The Invisible Wall

Disclaimer: Wow, really? Again? Ok! I don't own Sailor Moon or Wheaties!

Story Twenty-Two: The Invisible Wall

Summary: Sometimes admission needs to be fueled by both anger and hurtful actions.

--

A summer breeze danced a very lascivious kind of waltz through the clothes of stationary scarecrow, causing the fabric to stretch and ruffle at the wind's every demand. Its wingman cast its own illuminating rays directly on top of the scarecrow, casting a long shadow over the luscious grassy meadow towards the resting couple. Stretching her tired limbs the blonde haired beauty nested herself deeper into the scarecrow's shadowed arm.

The ebony haired man at her side sighed a very wistful kind of sigh, stealthily he watched her every movement through heavy lidded eyes. Wild flowers had been intricately braided in the golden strands of her hair and he utmost desired to bury himself in the fragrance but restrained himself. Instead he refocused his attention on the spread of deliciousness that lay before him on a lavender blanket.

"Usagi," His tongue caressed every syllable softly as he turned towards her, a warm smile spreading across his lips. "Aren't you going to eat?" He inquired, "I went through so much trouble in preparing it this morning."

He smirked; a little guilt never hurt anyone.

"No, thank you," Usagi snapped quite snippily at Mamoru, her best friend.

Mamoru couldn't help but frown at her tone, watching as her cheek ballooned out in her rage. "You're angry?" He asked, disbelief lacing his tongue.

"Not in the slightest," Usagi replied in a clipped tone obviously lying. Rolling onto her side away from her friend she closed her eyes tightly and tried to will away the images that seemed to be branded onto her cerebrum.

_A blue haired girl straddling the ebony haired boy at Usagi's side, their lips only mere inches apart._

If not for Usagi's own startled gasp who knows how far their interaction could have gone, the mere thought caused a duo set of barbwire to wrap painfully around her heart. A shaky breath escaped past trembling lips while sparkling moister gathered at the corner of her eyelids, threatening to spill over.

"You're being-" Mamoru cut himself off when he forcibly turned Usagi back towards himself and caught sight of her sparkling eyes. "Usa?"

Biting her lower lip Usagi tried futility to turn away but his overpowering grip kept her in place. "Let _go_," She demanded through trembling lips.

"_No_," Mamoru shot back, "Not till you tell me what's wrong." His hard features softened as he caught a hold of her eyes in the intense sea one would call his eyes, his free hand cupping her cheek. "What made you sad, Usa?"

Usagi glared back up at him unashamed, "I'm not sad you idiot! I'm _pissed_." She bit down on her lower lip, speaking through her teeth. "Can't help it that my anger is tied to my tear ducts."

"Why?" Mamoru hissed back pinning her deeper into the luscious green grass.

A bitter laugh ran up Usagi's throat, "And, because you don't know, don't **realize** the answer to your own question is the reason you're an idiot!" She spat out, "Why don't you go have your stupid picnic with Ami? I'm sure that will make her extremely happy, now let me go!"

It could have been blamed on the shock of her suggestion or maybe Usagi had eaten her Wheaties that morning because the blonde had somehow managed to escape from underneath Mamoru's grasp. "Wait," Mamoru pinched the bridge of his nose, trying desperately to fight of the impending headache. "What are you going on about, nothing happened."

Bitter notes of laugher filled the still summer air, "You have an uncanny definition of _nothing_ Mamo-baka." Usagi barked, taking a step away from the older boy she found a duo set of hands clutching at her right one.

"Nothing happened," Mamoru repeated, gripping her chin he forced her to turn back towards him. "Ami happened to be passing by and while we were taking she tripped and-"

Usagi snorted, "You don't actually think I'm dumb enough to fall for the '_oh, she tripped and happened to land on me_' excuse, do you?"

Mamoru's usual calm sea turned violent as they narrowed on the young girl. "You know what," He released her chin. "I don't care if you believe me or not, it's not like you're my girlfriend or anything." He spat out the words, his heart crying out with each angry syllable.

"Thank the heavens," Moister once again threatened to spill down Usagi's cheeks. "Who'd want **you**," She hissed out while Mamoru's muscles tightened. "You're a conceited-," She gasped when she felt his arms snake around her waist, pulling her closer into his embrace. "Je-" Her voice was muffled when he covered her parted lips when his own in a feather light kiss.

Usagi blinked, "Jerk," She continued breathlessly while he pressed butterfly kisses on her nose, cheeks and forehead. "And, not to mention an idiot."

"You said that already," Mamoru commented against her porcelain skin, relishing in her unique scent.

"It needed to be repeated," Usagi commented stubbornly.

Mamoru clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "And, who in their right mind would want _you_?" Usagi stiffened in his tight embrace, "You're stubborn, lazy, absent minded and not to mention a cry baby," He licked the tear streak that had left its mark down to her chin. "But, you're the most precious thing in my world." He finished, capturing her lips with his own in a passion fueled kiss the left no more room for bitterness, anger or even doubt.

--

An: I don't know about you, but I found this extremely adorable and just had to write it! Sorry for the lack of updates, Dillon Panther football sucked me right into their own little world and wouldn't let me escape. And, if you know what that is, here is a cookie. Plus, you know.. work.. yea.

Sakanascales876 (Oh, Usagi will lay out a bomb for Mamoru, that's for sure lol.. I so need to work on that), CharmedSerenity3 (I love how you wrote your review, will usa give into their fated love, only time will tell? Love it!), Serena of the Moon (thank you), Gwen xx (I hope I never finish either.. Mamoru is, well it will be dealt in future chapters, I don't know how far I want to corrupt him for Usagi's sake but we shall see. But, for now he's the captain of the Kendo club), Icecreamy, Angelhalo19 (Aw, thank you so much. Actually I don't have an account there. I used to draw, and was semi-decent at it, when I was in high school but writing is my passion so I focused and developed it more so then drawing. And I agree, Mamoru and Usagi are perfect for the Mad hatter and the White Rabbit, someone should draw that out!), Roswellachick (:tears run down my cheeks: I adored your review, thank you!), Kireisnowtenshi (Thank you, I shall continue it soon… I just need to figure out how to word the opener for the next one), Roxy630 (Usa has some self-control in that series but it shall break one of these days, hint lol. Full time work robs me of energy so I can't write as soon as I get home.. and I've been working out during my lunch hour so I'm zonked out at eight at night. I hope you get your creativity back though!), AngelMoon girl (lol yea she was just bloated.. thanks for the compliments on my action story.. I was kind of nervous about it since I'm no good with action writing but I'm glad to see that you guys embraced it!) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!

ills


	23. Skeleton Liar

An: Before I start this chapter I wanted to point out that in the last chapter Mamoru _wasn't _cheating on Usagi with Ami. One: they weren't dating, they were friends. Two: Mamoru was telling the truth, Ami did just accidentally fall on top of him and it just look to Usagi as if they were in a compromising position. I thought that if I used Ami instead of Rei that people would automatically know that Ami would never.. I mean, come on its Ami.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Story Twenty-Three: Skeleton Liar

Summary: Take episode 83, shaken, stirred and not to mention twisted.

An: A little change, Mamoru and Usagi have yet to make up from their horrible, rating grabbing gimmick, anime breakup.

Rated: **M**; notice the lack of _ish_

Genre: Angst/Romance/Comfort

Warnings: Mature sexual themes

--

Despair saturated, overpowering her own perfect blend of a sugary pop essence; pressing closer to her bare skin he inhaled it, tasting it on her trembling lips and while he ran the tip of his tongue down, _down_, **down**, it seemed to have penetrated his very soul.

Oh heavens, just what had he'd done?

Life's potter-like hands had shaped her wrong, damaged. Now he could only pray that these infected digits would be sufficient in the reconstruction.

She'd come to him, his little piece of perfection: Usako. Adorned in the appearance of a broken down marionette, was she. Dull, empty eyes did not greet, did not sparkle as she spoke. "You lied," She whispered into the still night's air.

The statement had been spoken more in acknowledgment rather then accusingly as he thought it should sound. "It was necessary," He replied rather breezily, trying desperately to suppress the effect her very presence was having over him. "What are you doing here?" He inquired, voice gruff.

"I'm so tired," Usagi paused when her voice trembled, taking a moment to regain her resolve. "Of being alone, I thought you might be feeling the same." Boldly she slinked her way across the room, propping herself up onto the mahogany desk while her listless orbs were set on the ornate wall.

Silence engulfed, tension tightened around the duo to the point of suffocation. Parting her lips to revoke the blatant offer she was silenced thoroughly when his hands descended upon her. Skillfully he cupped her locket and in a flash of blinding light she was bare surrounded by pink ribbons.

He dared not to utter a single syllable instead with bated breath he pulls her thighs to the desk's edge before his lips descend upon her.

Usagi threaded her ungloved fingers through silky strands of his lavender tinted hair, small mews escaping past her plump lips. Hastily she bites down on her inner cheek in prevention of crying out the name of the man she loved, truly adored.

Without feeling an ounce of regret Usagi tried to stifle the acknowledgment that _this_ wasn't her Mamoru. She was stealing. Pure, undiluted desperation had sought out the need for a substitute to fill the gnawing, ever-growing hole in her chest.

Through the haze she found herself completely unaware of a pair of violent seas that which could be best described as eyes that caught her every movement through a small opening at the gigantic double doors.

Mamoru felt sick.

How had this happened?

Trembling, angry limbs mechanically led Mamoru into the comforting darkness a marble pillar's shadow could provide. 'That bastard,' Rage fueled tones resounded in his mind and he found himself unconsciously biting down on his knuckle to prevent the screams from making their escape.

'He had to have known,' Red faced Mamoru recalled the projection of his own damnable future-self's suggestion that he searched for Usagi in the west wing of the palace when he inquired of the missing girl's location.

Mamoru felt like a damn fool.

"Thank you," Every muscle in his body stiffened upon hearing a voice much akin to the sound of bells filling up the empty hallway. Shutting his eyes tightly Mamoru hugged the pillar to keep himself anchored in place as the faint sounds of footfalls disappeared down the hallway.

Reopening his eyes Mamoru found himself eerily shocked upon seeing the perfect reflection of his own orbs staring back at him. King Endymion crossed his arms over his broad chest, "One day-"

"-Please, **don't** say that one day I'll **fuckin'** _understand_ because I swear I'll rip your throat out." Mamoru snapped, angry moister building up at the corner of his eyes.

King Endymion nodded his eyes seemingly unapologetic as he proceeded, unaffected. "One day, you'll truly lose her, you've just had a taste of that loss while I have to stare at her frozen corpse every single moment of the day-"

"-That doesn't _justify_, doesn't give you the **right** to steal my Usagi!"

"But, fortunately for you, the day you lose her has yet to come," King Endymion continued, ignoring Mamoru's outburst.

Mamoru blinked, a small laugh escaping past his dry lips. "You don't," He paused. "You can't expect me to just go to her-"

"-Yes," King Endymion interrupted. "Mamoru, I do." Bitter tones filled the still air, "You aren't actually dumb enough to believe that she wanted me, do you?" He chuckled, cupping his younger self's cheek. "So, this is what it's like to stare into the eyes of a blind man." With one final vinegar laced laugh the King turned away, disappearing through a set of double doors.

Gritting his teeth together Mamoru angrily stomp down the empty hallway, tightening his fists at his sides.

First thing he was going to do was grab Usagi, burn her Sailor Moon uniform and then force her to wear a burlap sack for the rest of eternity, so that no one, not even his other self would be able to see her bare body.

Then he was going to…

His thoughts were cut off by the sounds of screams, using his superior, superhero speed he was able to make it into the entry way of the main room just in time to see Chibi-Usa being caught in Sailor Jupiter's arms from her almost lethal descent from the ceiling.

Mamoru's heart constricted painfully in his chest upon seeing Usagi struggling in the forced embrace of an unknown white haired man.

"I wanted to kill two birds with one stone, but as long as I can get a hold of you, I will be quite satisfied." The white haired man spoke into the now toxic air before disappearing with his beloved Usagi.

"_Son_ **of** _a_ **bitch**!" Mamoru screamed, fists clenched at his sides.

--

An: Sorry, its almost eleven and my usual bedtime is eight -side note: see how I sacrifice for you, so you leave me reviews!- so I don't have time to individually thank you, sorry. But, thank you for your kind reviews! Oh! And yes, I meant for this one shot to be a really f-ed up, lol. Before anyone asks, because I didn't make it clear, they didn't do it, he just gave her a really long kiss, downstairs.

Oh!

Here, I wanted to share with you guys, remove the spaces (b/c sometimes FF is a tool) and you will be able to see one of my fav Usagi and Mamoru scene.. I love how Usagi looks at him like WTF and just basically throws his macho bravery in his face at the end.

http :// www. youtube. com / watch?v=HE0sE50T9z8


	24. Cinq

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Ziploc or Trojan Condoms.

Dazed and Confused: Part Cinq

Summary: Revenge; a dish best served with a side dish consisting of a suitcase full of Trojans.

Rating: **T**'ish

Warnings: Sexual themes

Genre: General/Humor

Usagi grabbed a bowl of popcorn before planting down next to Ills on the couch, "This should be fun." She spoke, a twinkling giggle purring at the base of her throat.

--

Devilish naked strings yanked on the corners of Asanuma's rosé lips, spreading into a wicked grin he just couldn't shake. "I can't believe this," He spoke in a daze, his eyes plastered to the passing jungle scenery.

Mamoru, feeling a tad bit annoyed, rolled his eyes heavenwards. "You've been repeating that tired mantra for five hours now, give it a rest."

"Yes," Asanuma clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I have, but it bears repeating, don't cha' think?" Before the older boy could retort the blonde gestured towards the sandy haired boy, who was too busy snapping pictures at everything and anything that moved to notice their glances. "Toki-kun," Asanuma called out causing Motoki to jump slightly before he turned towards the duo. "We're still in the cab," He said, pointing out the obvious. "No need to waste the batteries-"

"-Don't worry," Motoki interrupted, reaching into his bag and pulling out an overflowing Ziploc bag full of batteries. "I came prepared."

Asanuma sighed while Mamoru could only shake his head in disgust. "You two act as though you've never been outside Japan before."

Angry slits greeted him, "Look who's talking, when was the last time you journey out of Juuban, much less Tokyo? Huh, Mamo-kun?"

Mamoru snorted, "At least, I don't make myself into a spectacle. Typical touristy behavior," He jutted his chin out towards the pair.

Asanuma's cheek ballooned out in anger, "You know what," He paused, snapping his fingers at the older boy. "I'm not going to allow you to damper our vacation. I mean, I don't understand why you've been so moody all day, did Usagi close the muffin shop on you or something?"

A fierce growl rippled through Mamoru's jugular, "Usako's and mine's sex life is none of your concern."

Snapping his fingers once again Asanuma grinned wickedly at Mamoru meanwhile Motoki, who'd gotten over his aversions towards the couple tried desperately to stifle his giggles. "Touchy, so she really did cut you off then, eh?" Mamoru growled. "Was it because of our vacation, couldn't handle you in a secluded island with a bunch of half n.a.k.e.d. b.a.b.e.s. running around?"

Mamoru blinked, "No, actually she was quite supportive. She even insisted on packing my bags for me." He rubbed his stubbly cheek, "I think she was a bit miffed that I didn't automatically ask her to come along with me when I won the tickets but she has school. Not to mention," His voice took on a dark tone, "Papa Tsukino."

All three boys shivered.

"I still don't know how you did it though," Motoki spoke wistfully, leaning his head on the window of the taxi.

"What? Win the tickets? I just got lucky, I guess." Mamoru replied referring to the radio contest he'd miraculously scored three round trip tickets to an exclusive island resort. "I'm just glad that it was three tickets instead of just two."

"Mamo-kun," Asanuma face turned serious. "If it were _two_, who would you have taken? Be honest," He inquired, batting his eyelashes at the older boy.

Mamoru scratched the back of his head while Motoki's eyes grew wide. "I guess, I would have-"

"-Gah! The suspense is killing me, you love him more don't you!??" Motoki bit down on his handkerchief. "How could you?!"

"-Given you both the tickets and stayed home," Mamoru finished, ignoring Motoki's outburst.

"Really?" Motoki and Asanuma shouted in unison.

Mamoru nodded, "That way I could have a relaxing three nights with Usako without worrying about you two peeping janes."

"Pst," Asanuma waved his hand in dismissal. "I took down those cameras eight months ago, buddy." He replied, "Besides who'd want to watch Usa-chan suffer from ultra boredom for hours on end?"

Before Mamoru could retort the taxi came to a quick stop in front of a massive flamingo pink building. "_We're here_," Motoki squealed, a bit overly excited.

"Babes and sun," Asanuma chirped, rolling down the window afterwards crawling out.

"Idiot," Mamoru snapped, feeling a bit embarrassed at his friend's behavior. Grumbling underneath his breath he reached into his back pocket, retrieving his wallet and generously paying the cab driver before exiting and joining his two best friends at the front steps. "Ready?" He called out to them while bending over to take a hold of his bag.

Just as Asanuma moved his lips to confirm a loud, _**yoo-hoo**_, filled the air. Turning towards the sound the boys all spotted a red-head boy dressed in a tight fitting sailor uniform descending the steps towards them. "You must be the Chiba's," The red-head greeted each of them quite enthusiastically. "I'm Aki, your personal slave for the next three days and long nights," He smirked, practically purring each syllable towards the threesome. "So, how are you honeymooners doing this fine afternoon?"

All three boys blanched.

"Honeymooners?" Mamoru laughed rather nervously, "There must be some kind of error, we're the contest winners."

Aki placed his index finger on his chin, tilting his head slightly and appearing quite baffled. "Contest winners," He glanced down at the clipboard he kept in his left hand, flipping through his paperwork. "I wasn't aware of any contest," His face brightened. "Maybe, making up a contest was your sister's way of surprising you three."

Mamoru twitched, "Sister?"

"Yes," Aki titled his head once again in thought. "Usagi, I believe her name was. Most pleasant girl, she set up your fabulous accommodations and planned your activities. We're going to have such a super time." He gasped, "Oh! She was sure to mention your ring ceremony that you've had with your two life partners," He glanced down at the clip board once again. "Asanuma and Motoki, congratulations. May your lives be filled with joy and let me be the first to formally welcome you to the Cannon Gay Island Resort."

Motoki paled-

Asanuma's jaw fell open-

Mamoru appeared absolutely flabbergasted.

"Just curious," Mamoru tired his best to smile but failed miserably. "What's the fastest way _off _this island, you know in case of emergency."

Aki frowned, "I'm sorry, there isn't a way to leave the island at the moment. The last ferry left an hour ago and it won't resume until six am on Tuesday morning." Reaching forward he tried to yank the boy's bag from Mamoru's iron grip causing the latch to come lose. "Come this-" The bag ripped open spilling all of Mamoru's worldly possessions on the ground, "Way to check in." Aki finished lamely, a blush staining his cheeks.

For on the ground were several packages of Trojans, lubricant and various s & m paraphernalia.

"Oh my," Aki fanned himself with his clip board. "Looks like someone came prepared." He commented while Mamoru, embarrassed and shocked, tried his damnest to scoop all of the items back into his suitcase.

"Check in, yes," Mamoru practically yelled, bounding up the steps with Aki in tow.

An hour later the trio found themselves sitting awkwardly in what could only be referred as a love den, all three wearily eying the heart shaped bed.

Motoki being the natural optimist clapped his hands together, "This isn't so bad." He glanced around the room. "We have a big screen tv, mirrors on the ceiling, a bare skin rug and ooh, look a washing machine." He walked over to it and lifted the lid before blanching, "What the?"

Asanuma, being the natural curious one that he was skipped on over to his best friend's side, "Is that?" He questioned, shaking his head. "It couldn't- This!" He whirled around towards Mamoru, "Is all your fault!"

"How in the hell is this my fault?" Mamoru growled out through gritted teeth. "Blame Usagi, this is her sick prank! Better yet, blame yourselves for starting this whole mess."

"Prank? This isn't a _**prank**_, this is just plain fucked up! We're in a honeymoon suite in a gay resort and we even have a wash machine with a rubber dick as an agitator! Not to mention n.o. w.o.m.e.n!" Asanuma ranted. "All because you wanted to get it on without a condom, way to go!"

Motoki sensing the tension in the air sat on the floor next to his bag, pulling out his notebook.

Asanuma slammed his fist on the table, "That's it, when we get home I get to screw Usagi, no condom, that's the only way you can make this up to me Mamo-kun!"

"No!" Both Motoki and Mamoru yelled in unison.

"Worth a shot," Asanuma shook his head in disappointment. "No one must ever know about this." His eyes snapped towards Motoki, "Toki-kun, don't even think about writing a fan fic about this!"

Motoki sighed, lowering his pen he paused in mid-sen…

**The End. **

--

Usagi laughed, "Oh, I get it… Motoki was writing at the last sentence." She smiled, "Though, why wasn't I in this fan fic?"

Motoki shrugged, "There was no way to fit you in Usa-chan. I'm sorry, but here is a milkshake."

"Ah, you know the way to my heart Motoki," She sat up and kissed him on the cheek while Mamoru's jaw dropped.

"What in the hell!" Mamoru yelled as he grabbed Motoki by the collar.

--

An: Yes, this is final installment of Dazed.. gotta run my bed is calling me.. I didn't get much sleep last night so I gotta go.

Thank you to all those that reviewed!

Um! Forgot to mention, this story on the review side is becoming my most reviewed work, only a bit more and we'll top Obsession, my top grossing fic of last year. Good job people. Keep it up!

Oh! And someone asked how many chapters I plan on doing.. um, usually collections go up to 100 chapters.. I plan on doing that and afterwards just starting another one-shot collection. Because, I'm crazy, lol. Well, I already have the next forty stories stuck in my head, now if I only had to the time to write them.

ills


	25. House of Fakes and Liars

Disclaimer: I have no intentions of ever trying to buy the rights to Sailor Moon so, hear me now faithful readers…. I don't own Sailor Moon, there!

Story Twenty-five: House of Fakes and Liars

Summary: Sometimes it's easier to lie then to allow your heart to open.

Timeline: A few days after War of the Roses

An: I'm really tired, had a long day at work… but anyways I was on google and was looking up birds of Juban, but all I could find was birds native to Japan. Too tired to do anymore research so I had a pokemon moment, 'I chose you, Coal tit". Don't know if it's native to Juban but too tired to care.

Vocabulary:

Kenshi: Lit translation: Swordsman in reference to someone who practices Kendo

Wakizashi: Traditional Japanese sword with a shoto blade between thirty to sixty centimeters, similar to, but shorter than a katana.

--

A tune, fanciful in its cruel beauty saturated the brisk air surrounding his patrons in its notes of delight. Though, unfortunately with all great artists of the winds the song fell on deaf ears, ignored by all whom past, all except a solitary figure. Spotting his audience the coal tit hopped ever closer, the tones filling and capturing the young girl while he dramatically flapped his wings with the skill of a fine conductor.

Ecstasy filled the girl, eyes dilated she unconsciously took a step towards the bird, her pink lips puckering in preparation of a serenade.

"What a noisy creature," An abrasive voice sounded, frightening the young coal tit. The once perfectly cast spell crumbled, crashing towards the sidewalk and with a bow the bird bided the girl adieu before taking off into the vast skies. "Usagi," Rubeus crooned and unwillingly the blonde haired beauty turned towards him.

"Yes," Usagi tried to sound quite refined as her hand itched, practically begging for her wakizashi.

Parting his lips to answer Rubeus, shocked, found himself tasting brick when suddenly, seemly to appear out of thin air Mamoru materialized at his side. No sooner did his feet touch the ground beside the offensive man did he round house kick him into the neighboring brick wall. "Stay away from my woman," Mamoru grounded out the words through gritted teeth.

Usagi blinked, fringing shock and picture perfect innocents while a set of boys standing directly behind her quivered.

"That kendo club caption is pretty intense," One of the boys commented.

"I don't think we should allow him to get too close to Usagi, she's far too innocent." The second boy replied earning him a piercing glare from Mamoru's sea colored orbs. All of the muscles in the boy's spine stiffened as angry slits descended upon him, "Save yourself!" He called out to Usagi before he and his friend ran in the opposite direction from their school.

"Innocent?" Mamoru laughed. "You have them all quite fooled, if they only knew the truth."

Usagi sneered, "What do you pretend to know, silly little kenshi?"

"I know the Kino clan took you in when you were young," Mamoru took a step forward; unconsciously his fingers threading themselves into her golden locks. "You fight more out of guilt rather then your own ambitions," Narrowed, angry eyes greeted him. "And, I know you're madly in love with me, why else would you transfer to my school."

A laugh ripped up Usagi's jugular and in two quick strides she had the boy pinned up against the brick wall beside the unconscious red-head. "Me? In love with you?" She barked out a laugh while the tip of her lusty blade pressed up against his thigh. "I love _no one_, you understand? Now, be a good kenshi and cease in creating an annoyance of yourself or would you rather I dispose of you?"

"I would accept anything you'd be willing to give me," Mamoru placed his hand over hers and pushed the blade's tip into his welcoming flesh. "Even death," Usagi's brow furrowed. "All I ask in return is you accept my affections," He replied, reaching deep within his school jacket retrieving a solitary rose.

Usagi's orbs shifted from his to the rose, her nose scrunching up. "I hate roses," She commented, removing her scarlet tipped blade. Without further wasted breath the blonde haired girl turned back towards the school, trying to resume her route to the front gate but no sooner had she lifted her foot did Mamoru take a hold of her hand.

"Liar," Mamoru whispered rather seductively in her ear, his skilled digits already threading the rose into her blonde locks.

A faint ghost of a smile threatened to appear on the young girl's lips but unconsciously she kept the action at bay for fear of what it could possibly mean.

--

An: ills falls asleep on top of her keyboard.

Thank god for stress relief hobbies such as this fine one after work but ills is dead to the world right now. It's the end of the month so everything on every account needs to be posted and we're behind. Ah! See you tomorrow.. maybe? We shall see my little princess that I love to spoil.

ills


	26. Scarlet Flavored Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Story Twenty-Six: Scarlet Flavored Tears

Timeline: Forty-eight hours after House of Liars and Fakes

Rating: **T**'ish

Warnings: Blood

--

A scarlet butterfly flew, pirouetting through the air only to plummet, a death spiral kind of dance onto naked porcelain skin. _**Splatter**_. No sooner did its sticky wings greet ashen plains did a dark tone resound through the night's heart. Vibrations shivered throughout her esophagus, humming an oddity of a tune that simply held no rhythm or reason. Tightly gripping the hilt Usagi yanked her steel's lusty tip out from the flesh it so predominantly desired.

An abrasive moan governed the still air, more scarlet butterflies escaping through rotting, hemorrhaging tissue.

The low hum grew ever so louder when Usagi staggered, departing her own scarlet signatures on stone and brick. Eyes dim, she allowed her feet to lead her home; no room in her mind's eye for ardent thoughts much less regret.

Liquid Novocain ran chaotically through her major bodily systems spreading its numbing relief that the blonde so vastly craved. The eternal spell was only shifted when she stood outside of her own bedroom door. Piano keys slipped through the cracks of the aged wood, filling her up, unwanted emotions threatening to spill over.

Biting her inner cheek Usagi's quivering hand gripped the hilt of her sword before proceeding to kick down the wooden door. Sharp eyes scanned, finding no visible threat. Breathing in she was thoroughly assaulted by the plaguing scent of roses; her eyes instantly locked on the petals that littered her bed, a folded white paper resting on her pillow.

Sharpe azure dulled, scarlet laced fingers twitched upon releasing her blade allowing gravity to cradle it quite lovingly to the floor. The movements that proceeded seemed far too rushed to her, a little _too_ excited for her liking as she crawled on the bed to retrieve the note.

_Because, you look better nestled in bed of roses then surrounded by bullets._

Bullets; the punctured epidermis on her side shrieked a most unpleasant snarl at the reminder. Blinking she allowed the offensive note to drop back onto the bed, reaching behind her pillow for a stuffed bear. Hugging the creature of comfort to her chest she inhaled deeply, allowing the scent to assault her scenes once more.

"What are you to me?" Usagi questioned, her notes of her bell-like voice twisting with the perfected tones of the piano keys drifting out of the speakers mounted on her walls. "A person like me, doesn't deserve," She allowed her words to trail off, a sharp, uncomfortable pain turning deep within her chest.

Feeling contemned at her own weakness caused Usagi to hug the bear tighter, "What are you doing to me?" Sparking moister ran down her cheeks intertwining with dried scarlet.

Sleep found her through the onslaught of tears and as she fell Usagi found herself comforted, surrounded by the heavy scent of roses; his signature scent.

--

An: I don't think I'm going to be able to update tomorrow, I somehow agreed to come into work an hour early and stay until I'm needed. Yah overtime! But, you know ten hours does kill my muse.

You know I was looking back at this collection and I realized, I haven't done any Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon one-shots. Shame on me, I have to fix that soon.

Thank you all for the reviews, especially to those new, first time reviewers of TONI! (And kisses to my princesses whom I love to spoil) This weekend when I update I will be sure to call you all out by name but right now my bed is lookin' so fine! Especially because I have a five am wake up call!

Night, enjoy and review!

Five more reviews and TONI becomes my top grossing fic ever!

ills


	27. Coin Operated Boy

Disclaimer: Really? You think? I don't own Sailor Moon, no way boy!

**28 Days of Romance**

Reader's Choice

**Day 1**

Story Twenty-Seven: Coin-Operated Boy

Summary: The fallout of episode ninety.

Genre: Angst'**ish**/Romance

Rating: **T**

--

His sighs color the recycled air, carbon dioxide painting it a frosty grey while his tongue tasted of everlasting desolation. The LCD reflects her tragic reflection; perfect shinny bacon of unlimited warmth that has been ripped, by his own violation none-the-less, from his side.

Unconsciously, Mamoru shifts in his seat drawing his knees closer to his own chest in a desperate attempt to substitute his sunshine but comes up feeling empty. Another carbon laced sigh taints the air with painted bleakness, the pad of his thumb running quickly through the keys.

**From Mamo-chan:**

_Empty without you. Need you, want you, right now._

**5:43 pm**

He holds his breath, viewing the silly little animation of an envelope being throwing in a mailbox with a taste of satisfaction. Now, he could only sit and wait while he rests his stubby cheek against his knee.

The phone vibrates, once, twice, a sugary ensemble takes to the air as color slowly begins to return to his pale cheeks.

**From Usako: **

_Studying! Quit being emo. _

**5:45 pm**

Mamoru simply stares down at the LCD screen, blinks, once, twice, thrice before he uses his index finger to close his flip phone while gripping it tightly in his fist. Aphrodite the evil seductions that she was took a duo set of barbwire and wrapped it around his still beating heart, crushing it under the metal spikes. His sighs color the air a miserable shade of obsidian; angrily he raked his free hand through his silken locks.

Never.

Never again would Mamoru give up the opportunity, the very _right_ he was prevailed to, destined to obtain: to have his precious Usako to himself, ever again!

No matter the test score.

It was in that dark moment that a synapse was set ablaze, swiftly Mamoru flipped his cell phone open.

**From Mamo-chan:**

_Study date? I'll teach you all that you need and more,_

_if you'd be so kind as to refill my heart_

_its been empty without you._

**5:50 pm**

Ghost-like fingertips pulled at the corner of his lips when the phone vibrated quickly after he'd sent out his message.

**From Usako: **

_Didn't know you could be so corny. _

_Fine; but we're filling me up with knowledge_

_not anything sticky, unless its sugary. ;-)_

_And, I love you too._

**5:51 pm**

--

AN: And so begins the **28 days of Romance** to celebrate not only the everlasting love between Usagi and Mamoru but because of Valentine's Day. I would have started this on the first of February, but I didn't think of it until yesterday and I had to write four drabbles for this to work.

So spoil, spoil my little princess because its reader's choice. What that means is that at the end of each day I'm going to give you the summaries of all the drabbles that I've already finished (New ones will be added as soon as they are done, I'm hoping to finish ten by this weekend) and in your review you leave the name of the drabble you want to read next. The one with the most votes will be posted the following day.

Also to make this exciting I'm going to be doing a trivia contest: The first three to answer the question correctly will be given an advance copy of the chapter of your choice Pm'ed to you. (For those without an account be sure to leave your e-mail). But, if you're choice happens to be the most popular choice aka the next chapter I'll ask you to choose another one so you'll have one before anyone else does.

**Trivia Question: **Why is ChibiUsa's hair pink?

A. Chapter Three of The War of the Roses: Mamoru, Usagi and a bed full of roses, hmm I wonder what will happen? Rating: **M**

B. Gentleman's Alliance: Lewd, forceful digits have their own tale to weave. Rating: **M**

C. Untitled (for the moment): Having perfect vision isn't everything. Rating: **T**

See you tomorrow!

ills


	28. Gentlemen's Alliance

Disclaimer: You know, I own a Sailor Moon doll but as for the actual show and manga that belongs to rich people.

**28 Days of Romance **

**Day 2**

Trivia Contest Results:

Gwen xx, was the only person that got close to the answer I was looking for. Naoko Takeuchi when she was first character designing Usagi she wanted her to have pink hair and when she transformed into Sailor Moon for it to magically turn silver, but the idea was rejected by the editor because he or she thought that it would wash out on the color layouts. So, Naoko settled on having Usagi as a blonde and when her daughter came around she made her have pink hair because that's what she originally wanted for her mother.

It was because of this early idea that in PGSM why Usagi has her natural black hair and then when she transforms she gets her blonde wig.

Next trivia question: First three to get it right will win.

Before Mamoru Chiba was developed who had the name Mamoru, which was later changed to a different name?

Hint: The person that had the name is a **She**.

Story Twenty-Eight: Gentlemen's Alliance

Summary: Lewd, forceful digits have their own tale to weave.

Rating: **M**

Genre: Lust/Romance

--

Petite, slick digits ran along the edge of his top hat, marveling at the smooth texture. With the skill of an expert artist a dash of cherry painted itself across her cheekbones upon feeling the sultry heat beginning to bloom at the pit of her abdomen.

Fingertips that seemed to cease belonging solely to her ran over the length of her bottom lip while undoing the buttons of his white button down dress shirt. The complex, nonreplicable signature that was his musky scent- roses in summer's blooming bust and wild spice blended together in utter perfect- assaulted her senses.

Irises dilated, molded into twin perfectly shaped hearts watched her own spreading thighs in the reflective surface while skilled fingers found her. Bell-like mews and heavy breaths choked the still air, spinning dust motes into a whirlwind frenzy.

"I hope at the very least that you're thinking about me," A husky voice laced with surprised undertones filled the room startling the young blonde.

Turning towards Mamoru, Usagi unconsciously shifted the top hat, which had slipped down to her forehead, away. "You're late," She stated in an accusatory tone watching as Mamoru leaded against his bedroom's door, biting his knuckle as his sea colored orbs studied her.

"So, you decided to start without me and not only that," Mamoru jutted his chin towards her person. "But, choose to put on my tuxedo while doing _that_," He raised an eyebrow at her as she stood, slipping her slick fingers into the belt loop of his pants to keep them at waist level.

Usagi shrugged absently, "They smelled like you," She purred, gliding across the room to meet him at the room's entrance once there she reached up on her toes and licked his bottom lip. "I missed you."

"I'm here, my love," Mamoru dipped down, sliding off his top hat before locking his lips with his precious little girl, his lips sealing a promise of forever on her very soul.

--

An: ills laughs, you know I don't really give a lot of things away in my summaries so I was having such a laugh when this turned out to be the most popular choice. I was like, hmm I wonder if they'd feel the same if they knew it was a tale about gender bender self gratification in front of a shinny object.. hmm? Lol. My tales are never what is expected.

(Oh, and just to let you guys know, I might have a lot of 'Untitled'; I always come up with titles right before I post because for me their the hardest thing to come up with.)

A: Chapter Three of the War of the Roses Series: Mamoru, Usagi and bed full of roses, hmm I wonder what will happen?

B: Vogue: Having perfect vision isn't everything.

C: Cancer: Usagi is sick and has no other choice but to turn towards her archenemies for help. T'ish

D: Untitled: My twisted version of episode 173.

SelenityHyperion, Final Fantasy Princess (Aw, thanks), CharmedSerenity3 (hoped you enjoyed it), BeeDiddy (lol, your answer had me rolling), Simplybored (nice screenname!), Princess of the Rogues (Glad I got you addicted), Roswellachick (You know when I first read your review it was like five in the morning and I didn't have my glasses on when I first saw WotR I thought you wrote WoW like world of warcraft so I did a double take, just thought I should share my blindness. And thank you for being proud, it makes me blush), Roxy630 (Husbands are like that, lol. And yes you answer the trivia in your review and in your case you must leave me a e-mail address so I know where to send your prize if you win), Sakanscales876, Lapinkyla, and Gwen xx (congrats!) THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS, I hope that you guys continue to enjoy the 28 days of romance.

ills


	29. Morphine Laced Lips

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon!

**28 Days of Romance **

**Day Three**

Trivia Contest results:

The answer is Makoto Kino, when Codename: Sailor V was in talks about becoming an anime Makoto was presented as Mamoru Chino, her original concept was quite different from the girl we know today. She was meant to be the leader of a female gang and a smoker.

Ha, so now her role in the war of the roses makes more sense, doesn't it lol.

The first three to get this right were Sakanascales876, The Silver Moonlight and Smile, but unfortunately none of you guys voted for any of the chapters so I don't know what to send you guys. So please message me and let me know! Also, Smile I need an e-mail from you to know where to send your chapter!

You know and looking back I kept on referring to this as the third chapter, but really it's the fifth, damn my tired mind.

--

Story Twenty-Nine: Morphine Laced Lips

Summary: Because, even though you like to fight the feeling, sometimes you just need to be held close by someone.

--

A ravenous dragon coiled, crawling up the length of her seductions form on a bed of lime colored silk. Vibrations echoed, a hummed tune's notes floated, spiraling around the gold plated twin fans she twirled with the expertise of a modern Geisha as she laid back on enormous bedding. Laying down the fans at her sides they reflected his perfectly golden image.

Foreign tasting digits that seemed to cease belonging solely to her unfastened her silk cheongsam, revealing her milky skin.

Confused streams of blood stood an absolute standstill unsure of weather to charge towards his skull or pelvis as Mamoru hung suspended by his dorsum pedis on the ceiling beam. Sea laced orbs descended upon azure, "I take it you liked your gift," He commented with a slight smirk.

Usagi shrugged nonchalant, "It's pretty," Her hands ran over the silk fabric. "But, I have a feeling it would better adorn my floor then," She allowed her voice to trail off as she lifted the floor length dress up her thighs, azure orbs inviting.

Invisible marionette strings gently coaxed his lips into a smirk upon catching the scent of his precious girl's disposition. "Rea_ll_**y**," He allowed his gentle voice to caress the word, releasing his feet he flipped through the air with feline grace, landing on all fours on top of Usagi. "Then by all means, let me be of assistance." He replied, his skilled hand already in motion. Hugging her abdomen he lifted her pelvis off the bedding and with rough movements removed the silk garment, only pausing upon catching sight of her bruised, battered skin.

"What's wrong," Usagi inquired, lifting the dress over her head before tossing over the bed's edge.

"This," Mamoru digits traced her purple skin halting at her side where her flesh was sewn together by surgical sutures. "Who did this to you?"

Azure eyes dulled, "Someone who was of importance to the Dark Moon group, key word being _was_." Her sadistic laced tones were turned light when she let out a chorus of bell-like laughs.

"Was?" Mamoru inquired naively, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I killed him of course, though," Cold azure shifted towards her wounded side. "I was careless, he managed to shoot me before I-" Her words were cut off when he placed his hand over her lips.

"No more," Mamoru pleaded, laying his body gently over hers.

Shaking off his hand Usagi glared up at him, "Does my way of living frighten you?" She spat out. "Good, now you know that you'll never belong in my world."

Sea colored orbs widened drastically and unconsciously Mamoru leaned down trying to capture her soft lips with his own. Mere inches before their lips connected he felt a sharp pain at the base of his throat putting a halt to his impending attack.

"Don't," Usagi pushed the sharp edge of her gold plated fan into his juggler. "You're not foolish enough to think we'll be making _love_, do you?" She laughed coldly. "You're here to provide a service and then get out, no emotions."

Vibrant seas studied her before Mamoru reached down and cupped her cheek. "You don't have to be afraid."

Usagi's eyes widened, "What?"

"You're afraid of opening up your heart," Mamoru traced her bottom lip with his thumb. "You must be so lonely." He spoke watching as her dull eyes turned into liquid with rage but before she could voice her protest he skillfully knocked the fan out of her hand and placed his soft lips on her neck.

With his lips he tried desperately to erase her past.

With his warm embrace he tried to take from her, her own bitter loneliness.

With his hands he tried to shape her still beating heart with his love.

Slick with perspiration Mamoru held Usagi against his bare chest, "You're mine." He whispered possessively in her ear not noticing how Usagi's muscles stiffened at his words.

"Would you like to take a bath with me?" Usagi's voice practically purred as she sat up on the bed before sliding off the edge. Simply nodding in response Mamoru wrapped the sheet around himself and attempted to cover her as well with it but the young blonde alluded him. "Usa," He began.

"Don't worry; it's just down the hallway. I'll stand behind you if it will clam you," Usagi gestured him forward while sliding open her bedroom door.

"Is it really alright?" Mamoru inquired, his eyes scanning her bare body.

"You shouldn't worry so much," Usagi said before pushing him into the empty hallway but no sooner had Mamoru stepped foot into the corridor did every door slide open revealing a legion of bodyguards.

Taken off his guard Usagi was able to snatch the sheet away from the young boy fairly easily. "Remember this silly kenshi," Her voice twinkled with mischief. "I belong to no man, but if you find yourself skilled enough to live through this ordeal I'll consider letting you back into my bed."

Sea colored eyes widened taking in the magnitude of the situation, "Oh shit," He cursed while all the guards simultaneously unsheathe their swords.

--

An: Just three more chapters and this mini-series will be done, and then I can start on my new one. I got the first two parts planned out already and just to let give you a hint it was inspired by part two of Dazed and Confused and it probably going to called the Def Con Level Nine series.

A. Vogue: Having perfect vision isn't everything.

B. Cancer: Usagi gets sick and is forced to turn to her archenemies for help.

C. Untitled: My twisted version of ep 173.

Sakanascales876, The Silver Moonlight (o0o spicy, I like that), Smile (don't forget to give me your e-mail), Roswellachick (PGSM is alright, they changed a lot of things.. like Sailor Luna :shutter: and forced Mamoru into a relationship with another woman.. o.0; I didn't really like the actor playing Mamoru but the show is freakin' hilarious.. like its not meant to be but its just so bad you end up laughing your butt off like Luna is a plush doll not a real cat), Sesshy's Mistress (Protector, that's the name meaning I think), Ummster (Thank you), SelenityHyperion, CharmedSerenity3, Henna Ryans and Gwen xx THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

Oh, since most of my tales are edging more towards the M side I've decided to move it that category so no more warnings on chapters unless you guys would like to me to.

ills


	30. Vouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor do I own Vogue.

**28 Days of Romance **

**Day Four**

Story Thirty: Vogue

Summary: Having perfect vision isn't everything.

--

The everlasting flames that licked on the surface of the damnable lake of fire stood still in mid-motion, frozen: Usagi Tsukino had sat in her booth at Game Center Crown for thirty minutes with an untouched, uneaten chocolate milkshake sitting in front of her. Despair dripped, seemed to seep out of the girl's very pores as it created its own dark astrosphere around her.

"I'm concerned," Motoki commented, refilling his best friend's Mamoru's coffee mug.

"What are you concerned about?" Mamoru glanced over his shoulder, his heart tightening upon seeing Usagi's complete and utter desolate expression. "It could be possible that she's just not hungry."

Motoki shook his head, "Or maybe she's on one of those crazy diets teenage girls are always going on." His gasping lungs resounded, "Oh! You don't think she's being bullied in school do you?" He bit down on his knuckle, "_You're beat_-" Motoki's frantic screech was cut off when Mamoru clapped his hand over the blonde's mouth.

"Shh!" Mamoru whispered harshly. "What's wrong with you!?" He inquired, slowly uncovering the boy's noise hole.

A frown tugged on Motoki's lips, "It's just that," He rubbed his forefingers together. "I don't like seeing my precious," He inhaled sharply, his irises shaping themselves into little hearts. "Milkshake ignored, you know it's a masterpiece in a cup!"

Rolling his sea colored eyes heavenwards Mamoru stood from his seat at the counter. "I'll go see what's wrong with- stop pacing!" He commanded causing Motoki to apologize. "With Odango, you go serve your customers."

"Ok! But be sure to remind her about the comforting flavors of chocolate milkshakes!" Motoki whispered harshly at Mamoru's retreating backside.

"Yeah, yeah," Mamoru called out absently over his shoulder upon crossing the room towards Usagi's seemly empty booth. "Odango," He greeted with a half-smile.

"Yes?" Usagi turned towards him, her usually sparkling azure colored eyes were significantly dulled, laced with her sadden disposition.

No Mamo-baka, that was strange.

A tiny cry resounded within Mamoru's chest and he utmost desired to take the petite girl into his warm embrace but with a lot of effort he stifled the impulse. Instead Mamoru simply slid in next to the tiny blonde in her booth, "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Usagi asked absently and Mamoru simply gestured towards her untouched milkshake as sufficient evidence. Allowing for a sigh to escape past her lips the young blonde fully turned towards the boy at her side. "Well, I guess sometimes it's easier to confess to a stranger then it is to a friend."

Mamoru grinned tightly, swallowing the pain that came from her causally stringed syllables. "Confess?" He chuckled. "Did you do something dirty Odango?"

Usagi shook her head, her golden pigtails swishing around her. "No, nothing like that," She sighed once again. "I went to the doctor's office today," Her voice trailed off, her eyes shifting towards the table top.

Every muscle in Mamoru's body stiffened, "Eh?" Placing his warm hand on top of her he unconsciously scooted closer to her. "Is it- are you-" He simply stared at the young girl searching her azure colored orbs for answers, his thoughts too jumbled to form a proper inquiry.

Nodding somberly Usagi met his gaze, "He told me the worst thing imaginable." She leaned her head on his shoulder and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her small frame.

Fearing the absolute worst Mamoru swallowed the lump that had begun to develop at the back of his throat, "How long?"

"Life," Usagi responded.

Mamoru blinked, shifting away so he could look down at her. "For life?" Usagi nodded, "Wait, what kind of doctor did you go see?"

"An eye one, he told me I needed to wear glasses," Heavy moister began to build at the corners of Usagi's azure colored orbs. "How could he do this to me?"

Eyebrows furrowed Mamoru pushed the young girl away before he pinched her cheek, "Idiot, I thought we were talking about something serious."

Yanking herself out of his reach Usagi held her reddened cheek, glaring all the while at the older boy. "This is serious! I'm never going to be able to get a boyfriend with these," She practically screeched throwing a black case with the word _Vogue_ written on them. "I'm not Ami-chan, I'm not a genius! It makes no sense for me to wear glasses. Oh God! I'm going to have to settle for _Umino_!"

"Whoa!" Mamoru yelled in efforts to snap the young blonde out of her own hysteria. "First of all you don't have to be smart to wear glasses, it's a problem with your eyes not your brain. But in your case," He let the words trail off when she turned the full onslaught of her sparking eyes towards him. "Second, some guys think girls look cute in glasses."

Usagi frowned, "Not the hot ones," She commented, her finger tracing the black case.

Mamoru sighed, "Have you tried them on yet?" He asked, gesturing towards the black case.

Nodding once Usagi answered, "At the store but-"

"-But, not in public yet," Mamoru finished her incomplete statement, watching her nod again in confirmation. "Then close your eyes," He commanded.

"Why? You're not going to do anything perverted are you?"

Blanching Mamoru glared at her, "No idiot!" He yelled, covering her eyes as he reaching into his jacket pocket. Curiosity crept, consuming Usagi easily as she fidgeted in her seat until he removed his hold over her eyes.

Usagi blinked-

Motoki from his position behind the counter eyed the milkshake with dejection-

Mamoru blushed, sitting next to her with his own pair of glasses adorning his proud face. "It will be easier for you if you have someone with you when you try on your glasses for the first time, right?"

Cherry rogue painted her cheekbones, "Mamoru," Usagi said in surprise, touched. Clenching her tiny fists together as she tried to build up her own courage Usagi unzipped her _Vogue_ case, pulling out her glasses.

They were simple plastic black frames with faux diamonds on the side, taking a deep breath she slipped the glasses on before shifting towards the older boy.

Mamoru gasped.

"W-What? Do they look bad?" Usagi inquired, fidgeting.

"No," Mamoru shook his head. "Quite the opposite, I don't know if I want you walking around Juban looking this deli-" He coughed, swallowing the complement before it gave him away completely. "What," He asked after a few moments noticing Usagi's critical eye inspecting him.

"You know, I never noticed before but you're kind of cute Mamoru-kun," Usagi confessed while giggling.

Turning away from the young girl Mamoru tried to conceal his scarlet complexion, "Is that so." He commented catching Motoki's inquiring eye.

"Do you want to share my milkshake with me," Mamoru raised an eyebrow at the young girl's forwardness. "You know as a thank you for making me feel better," Usagi said already tearing open an extra straw to place inside the cup.

Catching sight of her sparkling orbs Mamoru couldn't help but smile, "Sure Usagi," He accepted, leaning in closer towards her as they both took a sip of the milkshake at the same time.

At the counter Motoki bit the end of his handkerchief, "Nerds in love, the wonders my miracle in a glass can do."

--

An: Sorry, I don't have much more choices for you guys today, I was going to write out a week's worth of stories yesterday but I wasn't feeling all that well so I only ended up writing one. Not sure what I'm going to do since tomorrow is always a heavy day at work, wish me luck guys.

A Last Bouquet: My twisted version of ep 173, because Usagi doesn't _do_ lost distance relationships nor does she like to say good-bye, unless it goes a little something like this "Screw you Mamo-baka!"

Mamoru blinks, "What have I done?"

B Cancer: Usagi is sick and in her desperation she turns to med-student and not to mention her archenemies Chiba Mamoru.

C World's Apart: Next installment in the WoTR series: In an act of desperation Mamoru tries to close the distance between Usagi's and his worlds.

Secluded Sapphire, Gwen xx, CharmedSerenity3, Ummster, Sakanscales876, Sessy's Mistress (hugs), Flowerypetal, Simplybored (I think it would lose its charm if it was a full series because I meant for it to be just snippets, takes away from the mystery.. plus I'm fairly new at descriptive writing so I don't think I could write a full fledged chapter in that writing style), BeeDiddy (You won a hug from me, if that helps. I haven't been able to write anymore advance chapters so I am putting the trivia on hold until I do), Arinariena (Kenshi lit means swordsman but only in ref to someone who practices Kendo), Roswellachick ( I liked the switched roles between U and M in WotR's too), Midnight blue08 (Very unfair, but Mamoru manages to escape) and Kireisnowtenshi (It was revenge for him calling her his woman, Usagi in that series doesn't like the idea of being owned or having any feelings for anyone because it opens the flood of emotions she doesn't want to deal with; aka what happened in the pervious chapter with her crying herself to sleep.)

ills


	31. Worlds Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Summary: Can you hear the crying song of pain, baby?

Timeline: Ten days post Morphine laced lips

**28 Days of Romance**

**Day Five**

Story Thirty-One: Worlds apart

The hard packing notes of flesh making contact with flesh resounded through the dark alleyway. The bleeding heavens opened with a torrent of cascading tears, darkening the world, pitch. A muffled groan resounded while a legion of scarlet butterflies took to the air.

Practically touching the stars from her seated position on the rooftop Usagi watched with dull eyes as Saphir held Mamoru while Demando pelted the boy with a series of quick blows. She gritted her teeth together, trying to force herself to shift her eyes away but some perversion kept her planted.

"_You don't belong in my world_," Usagi's own words danced in her mind's eye causing her to unconsciously grip her sword tighter.

Marionette strings cut Mamoru's limp body cascaded to the ground.

With vile curses laced on liar's tongues the two leaders of the Black Moon group exited the alleyway leaving the battered young boy behind. Upon witnessing their exit Usagi stood in attempt to make her own quick escape but found that she couldn't physically take a step away.

Cursing Usagi threw herself off the side of the building, skillfully sliding down the drainpipe all the way to the concrete street below. "This is a really bad habit of yours," She commented towards the barley conscious boy.

Gently Usagi slid down onto the ground and cradled his head on her lap, "What were you thinking picking a fight with them?"

"I was," Mamoru coughed, tasting scarlet. "Trying to close the distance between our worlds," He grinned.

Usagi's lips twitched, "Idiot," She spat out while hugging him closer, unconsciously humming her plaguing sweet lullaby.

--

An: Had a hellish day.

A Last Bouquet: My twisted version of ep 173, because Usagi doesn't do long distance relationships nor does she like to say good-bye, unless it goes a little something like this "Screw you Mamo-baka!"

Mamoru blinks, "What have I done?"

(Comedy/Romance)

B Cancer: Usagi is sick and in her desperation she turns to med-student and not to mention her archenemies Chiba Mamoru.

(Comedy/Romance)

Note: This one is I haven't started yet but I'm confident I could finish it in a couple of hours.

C Sally and Jack: When it came to Chiba Usagi, **possessive** was Chiba Mamoru's middle name.

(Romance/Comedy)

Secluded Sapphire, Tryntee13 (really they do? The ones in the story are actually my new set of frames from Vogue, they have such cute eyewear!), Sakanascales876 (That sentence is actually what started the whole story, nerds in love), Christine (Glad I could make you smile!), xo Usako ox (thanks!), CharmedSerenity3 (thank you), Ummster (Yea, have to agree Mamoru looks adorable in his glasses, wish they would have translated that to the anime: That was scene where Chibiusa falls from the sky and interrupts their kiss), Arinariena, SelenityHyperion, Beediddy (your reviews always make me smile, Cancer actually was tied in second place so _they_ who would take **that**, almost got it shoved in their faces again.), Roswellachick (Talking to you makes me want to go watch a PGSM marathon, but I'm trying to be good and stay focused on this collection.. though it did give me a good maid café drabble idea), Midnight blue08 (Mamoru actually wears glasses in the manga, smexy), Gwen xx (Thanks, it was horrible but that's for the good wishes!), Elmo Street and Lapinkyla (Your bra size, really girly? Stop it, lol!) THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!


	32. Last Bouquet

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Sailor Moon.

Sidebar: Did you know that Naoko Takeuchi reads Sailor Moon fan fiction, 'tis true.

**28 Days of Romance**

**Day Six**

Story Thirty-Two: Last Bouquet

Summary: Twisted version of 173 because Usagi Tsukino doesn't _do _long distance relationships nor does she say good-bye in the typical fashion.

--

"For a year," Mamoru paused, his colored eyes watching the streaming water carefully. "Maybe a little longer. I won't be back, is that ok?"

"Mamo-chan," Turning away from the river Usagi's azure colored orbs caught his own with a slight smile. "I think," She grinned. "We should break up," She stated firmly.

Mamoru, expecting anything _but_ the statement that graced her lips spluttered. "W-what?"

"Long distance relationships," Usagi sighed. "They just, never work out."

"Yes they do," Mamoru insisted. "If you love-"

"-From the other side of the planet, Mamo-chan you know _me_. I can barely stand it if you're across town and I can't come see you right away, imagine this." Defiantly Usagi crossed her arms over her chest. "We should just break up."

"Usako, you just need to give it a chance," Mamoru swallowed, his mind desperately grasping for straws. "Even celebrities have to deal with long distance relationships; it's a sign of maturity."

Snorting Usagi locked azure with the ocean, "You're not _that_ cute."

Rendered speechless Mamoru could only stare down at his petite girlfriend.

"Besides, what if you come back and I've fallen in love with someone else?" Usagi inquired, raising her eyebrows towards her hairline.

Squaring his shoulders Mamoru glared down at her with confidence practically seeping out of his pores. "Then I'll fight for you and win back your heart."

Usagi giggled, patting him on the arm. "No, you won't," She stated, waving her hand dismissively. "You'd wish me luck in my new relationship like a good gentleman would- or should I say, like a good _friend_ would, because you've been officially downgraded. Friend, Chiba-san."

A primal sounding growl ripped its way up Mamoru's esophagus as he caught Usagi's arm upon seeing her beginning to walk away from him. "I'm not saying it will be easy, but our love will survive this."

Usagi snorted rudely once again, "The future can always change." She replied coldly.

Drastically Mamoru's eyes widened, fiercely he yanked the smaller girl back, pulling her into his embrace. "Damnit Usako stop being difficult."

"What do you want me to do," Usagi inquired with hard eyes. "Send you off with a smile?"

"This," Mamoru swallowed, trying to regain his composure. "Will be good for the future, our future. I can provide for you and," He gently placed his hand on her flat stomach, "Anyone else that should happen to come along with a good education Usako."

"I hate the future, the present is so," Usagi paused, searching for the correct word. "Now."

"I'll miss you too," Mamoru whispered in her ear, the simple statement was enough to leave her undone causing her to slump against his torso. Titling her head up with his index finger he rested his forehead against hers. "It will be for the best but please excuse my selfishness," He pleaded, reaching in his pocket for a small velvet box. "Usako," He began, presenting the small box to her.

Opening it Usagi caught sight of the heart shaped engagement ring.

Usagi blinked, shifted her eyes towards Mamoru's hopeful ones and then blinked once again. "Dick move," She bit her lower lip. "So, what this is supposed to place me on reserve for the next _year or more_," She said mockingly. "Chiba-san, enjoy your celibacy because while your gone I'm going to be flirting shamelessly-" Her rant was abruptly cut off when Mamoru suddenly crushed his lips to hers.

"Damnit Usagi! You're going to be a good girl and wait for me! The next year won't be easy on either of us but we're going to survive, its just going to take work. Everyday your going to call me and write to me and, and damnit! Accept the ring!" Mamoru yelled.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi simply stared up at him. "I've never seen this forceful side to you before," Pressing her body up to his she craned herself up on her tiptoes to whisper seductively in his ear. "It's kind of sexy."

Mamoru could only blink, "Really?" He asked, making a move to press his smooth lips against hers once more but she easily dodged his advance.

"But," Usagi smirked at him, taking a few steps away. "I'm still not giving you anything," She playfully called out over her shoulder. "Like I said, enjoy your celibacy."

Catching her hand Mamoru forcefully spun her around, "Shut up," He commanded before roughly crushing his lips to hers again in a bone searing kiss.

--

An: So, I have to work this Saturday, ya overtime, but I will only have one day off this week so I can't ya know write a whole bunch this weekend either. And, I think I'm going to have to come in next Saturday too and you know come in early and stay late since our accounts (One of mine is overflowing) are behind again and you know only 28 days in this month.

Smile, I'm sorry I didn't address this last chapter but I still need your e-mail. When you review there is a place where it says E-mail place it there otherwise it won't show up in your review. Thanks.

A Cancer: Usagi is sick and in her desperation she turns to med-student and not to mention her archenemies Chiba Mamoru.

(Comedy/Romance)

Note: This one is I haven't started yet but I'm confident I could finish it in a couple of hours.

B Sally and Jack: When it came to Chiba Usagi, **possessive** was Chiba Mamoru's middle name.

(Romance/Comedy)

Note: This one is twenty percent done,.

C Untitled: Next installment in the WotR's series.

Mariposa, Sakura, Roswellachick (Well, not totally useless lol, the injuries don't really matter cause the next chapter jumps ahead six months and the final chapter is going to be a year later), BeeDiddy (I usually read em at five when I wake up for work so I can understand the loopy, I'm jealous of your snow btw.. I will be sure to read your story when I have a little time to myself but I'm going to have to be putting in some overtime for the next three weeks at work so I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to.. but I will make a note of it), Anniegirl911, Sakanscales876 (Very kind of you), Secluded Sapphire, Kireisnowtenshi (Hugs), CharmedSerenity3, Lapinkyla, Armond, and Jessica rabbit THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!


	33. Sally and Jack

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon or the lyrics by Three Dog Night.

**28 Days of Romance**

**Day Seven**

Story Thirty-Three: Sally and Jack

Summary: When it came to Chiba Usagi, **possessive** is Chiba Mamoru's middle name.

--

The bitch was laughing.

Torrent seas raged, bleak knuckles formed into fists at Chiba Mamoru's sides upon witnessing the hyena, which should be grateful to be even dubbed an infant, barking at the simplest syllables strew together by his wife, Chiba Usagi.

No, _no_, **no**!

The raven haired boy gritted his teeth mentally screaming at the white haired boy to _get away_ from his wife, he huffed.

_Why_ was **she** encouraging _**him**_?!

When they got home Mamoru was going to- rage infused orbs widened drastically when foreign gloved digits ran along the naked skin of his wife's triceps.

"That's it," Mamoru hissed, shooting up from his seat.

In his irrational state Mamoru took a hold of his chair and slide it across the tiled floor knocking it into the neighboring table next to where his wife was sitting. The loud **clatter** was enough to cause the surrounding patrons to pause, shifting their attention towards the young boy.

Startled Usagi whipped her head towards her husband, inaudible lips moved and before any coherent sounds could escape the blonde felt herself being yanked up out of her seat by her arm. "Go," Mamoru commanded firmly, pushing the petite girl behind him, towards his table. His fierce eyes left no room for protesting lips, "_You_." The raven haired boy began, hissing the word out through gritted teeth. "_Stay away from my woman, Malchite_!"

Malchite, a loyal childhood friend of Mamoru's could only stare up him with something akin to horror dancing in his iris. "_Bro_?"

Having silently witnessed the scene unfolding before him, Asanuma blinked rapidly. Unconsciously he leaned in towards Motoki, "When did Usa-chan become Mamo-kun's woman?" He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "A bit protective don't cha think, and that's putting it mildly."

Emerald orbs shifted towards the younger blonde boy, "Oh, Mamoru and Usagi got married during home economics." Motoki replied rather nonchalant. "But, if you ask me Mamoru is taking this assignment _way_ too seriously." He grinned, "Makoto is my partner in the marriage assignment and see-" Waving his hands drastically he presented the boy to a white basket casually sitting atop of the lunchroom table with a small egg inside. "I'm a papa," He cheerfully boasted.

"Superb," Asanuma commented dryly, his eyes once again glued to his raven haired sempai who was currently leaning over the table top with a bundle of Malchite's shirt in his fist. "Oye! Usa-chan, can you go calm your husband down before Malchite whips out a katana and shoves it up Mamoru's nose." When the girl didn't respond Asanuma rose from his seat and leaned over to take a hold of her shoulder.

Scarlet was painted delicately on Usagi's cheekbones while her rises had shaped themselves into several small stars. "He called me his woman," She stated in a daze before sliding down to the tiled floor.

At a loss for words Asanuma could only stare at the blonde before he choked out a pitiful, "Toki-kun." Turning towards the blonde his lower lip began to tremble.

Sighing Motoki rolled his eyes, "Alright, just stop pouting." He swallowed, "Usa, have Mamoru and yourself gone on your honeymoon yet? Eh, should get pretty steamy."

At the sound of Motoki's statement every muscular fiber in Mamoru's back stiffened. "Hey! Motoki keep your perverted-"

"Ow!" Usagi suddenly screamed interrupting the fuming boy's tirade. "I think I hurt my," She paused, her eyes widening. "My leg," She paused again her mental wheels beginning to shift. "By sitting down too fast?"

Instantly Mamoru, who was obvious to the question in her tone, shuffled to her side, picking up off the ground in typical bridal fashion. "Come Usako, I'll take you to the nurse's office."

Usagi grinned, "I was just about to suggest that." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Smirking Asanuma watched the duo exit the cafeteria, "That Usa sure is a sly one."

Motoki blinked, "What do you mean?"

"The nurse is out sick today," Asanuma replied.

"Oh, that's awful there will be no one to look after Usa-chan's injured leg." Motoki said, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

Quickly Asanuma slapped him in the back of the head, ignoring his protest. "Idoit! Usa-chan's not really injured. Think about it: Mamoru and Usagi alone in the nurse's office with several free beds and a lock on the door. Hello adolescent fueled hormones, good-bye celibacy."

Motoki's eyes widened in response, "Asa-chan, I need you to baby-sit for me." He shoved the basket towards Asanuma. "I need to go find Maokto."

Blinking rapidly Asanuma's eyes shifted from the basket, towards Mokoki and back towards the basket once again. "Dude, it's an egg."

"No," Motoki shook his head. "It's my son."

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth Asanuma crossed his arms over his chest. "I warn thee, if thou shall be foolish enough to leave thou offspring with moi, I shall turn it into an omelet."

"Do whatever you want; I'll off to go get me some Makoto." Motoki called over his shoulder as he ran towards the cafeteria's exit.

A frown tugged at Asanuma's lower lip, "One, is the loneliest number," He sang before glaring down at the egg. "Why didn't you come with bacon?!"

--

An: Wow! Asanuma and Motoki totally dominated this story… weird how that magically happened. Side note, I believe in Japan boys don't take home economics but damnit in this story they do.

Asanuma smiled, "It's because we're star material."

Motoki blushed, "We're just happy to be included."

Maybe I should just have a story where those two are in a yaoi relationship-

Asanuma's eye twitches, "Toki! Make her stop! Make her stop, oh god I can see the wheels turning!"

Motoki pouts, "Not cool, at all!"

Usagi blinks, "Mamo-chan, what's yaoi?"

Mamoru blanches, "Um, well.." His voice trailed off as Asanuma wrapped his arm her shoulder and began whispering in her ear.

"Oh!" Usagi's eyes widened. "That's kind of what Makoto and I did last summer when we had a bit too much sake."

All three boy's eyes began to twitch, "Eh?!?"

--

Same choices as yesterday, too sleepy to copy and paste.

Oh! I feel like I have to defend Mamoru from the 173, look I don't know if it was lost in translation but you know when their on the bridge in the anime Mamoru is actually asking Usagi if its ok for him to study in America. If she would have said no, he wouldn't have gone, hence why he asks "Is that ok?"

The thing with the anime and why we all sort of hate it is because they made Usagi into the damsel in distress, always needing to be saved and dependent. In the manga Usagi is a strong and independent woman who doesn't need to be rescued. Before Mamoru even got his attack, he was always unsure of why he was even re-born seeing as he couldn't even protect Usagi and even his generals made a comment about his fear about be replaced.

But, you really have to look at the season before it to kind of understand why Mamoru wanted to leave and study in America. Maybe, he felt just a bit shamed at being controlled and brainwashed yet again and becoming and inconvenience to the woman he so desperately wants to protect. I would feel the need to want to run away too. Its just in the anime they got everything so **wrong**, every emotion and role that I just had to _twist_ it. To feel satisfaction.

Ah, end rant.

Kireisnowtenshi (Feel you, when I don't see my partner I start to think about bad things then suddenly, end of relationship lol), Angeliclin, Sakanascales876 (That flirting shamelessly line I was going to add _flirting shamelessly with any tranny that looks my way_ but I thought it be a bit much, lol.), CharmedSerenity3 (sure did), SerenityMoonGodness, Arinariena (AW! Thank you!), Henna Ryans, For Eden, Roswellachick (Lol, your "Oh how you toy with me, made me laugh), BeeDiddy (Feel you, Mamoru was my first anime crush. It was your first piece right? If so, I'm not going to review it in the sense of fan to author, I'm going to do it as writer to writer if you don't mind. So, I can show all the good elements, rough patches and how you could weave it together to spin a great tale.. if you'd like. All work and no play), Ummster (fo'real), Gwen xx (Thank you.. ills loves overtime pay so it won't be that bad), Smile (Aw, pouts, how about I send you a cyber hug and cookie), Light'by'day (Thank you), THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!


	34. Innocently Dirty Kisses

An: You know I had every intention of falling through with my word and posting a new chapter everyday but my heart had other plans. I had really terrible chest pains on Thursday and my fingers kept on going numb. Very strange. I thought it would be best to take it easy for the rest of the day plus the pills I took knocked me the f'out. Then the next day I wake up with a flippin' cold. My body has not been good to me, at all.

In other news: GOOD LUCK ROXYK630 ON YOUR INTERVIEW! I'll keep you in my prayers! Study hard girly!

I had been preparing a special Valentine's day story that was going to be incredibly mushy and heart warming with the lovely, golden cast of Asanuma, Motoki and of course Mamoru and Usagi. _But_, I just couldn't get in the mood today so instead I wrote something extremely f-'ed up. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of things like for instance Sailor Moon, Chartreuse, Kahlua or Rosolio.

**28 Days of Romance**

**Day Eight**

Story Thirty-Four: Innocently Dirty Kisses

Summary: How can a pair of lips be so sinfully enchantingly dangerous?

--

Chartreuse colored her eyes wicked, washing her tongue clean of the stale taste of inhibitions. A chorus of twinkling wind chimes wafted; laughing drunkenly Usagi wrapped her porcelain arms around his neck, her fingers stroking the ends of his silky hair.

Slick lips descended upon her own tasting of Kahlua, giggling once again his little innocent pecks proving to rouse her utter amusement.

"'Sagi." A rough sounding voice slurred against the young girl's plump, sugary orifice causing her to smile.

A snort reverberated off the dingy, chipped tiled walls of the bathroom. Amusement colored her features as the young blonde slowly turned towards the older raven haired boy sitting inside a bathtub. "Please don't forget that I'm here," Mamoru spoke before sipping at his bottle of Rosolio; it had been his intention to sound nonchalant but he failed.

"Oh, we won't," Usagi sang, defiantly she moved to unfasten Motoki's belt but was stopped when the sandy haired boy placed his hands above hers.

"Usagi," Motoki spoke her name in warning.

Once again the sounds of gracefully shifting wind chimes dominated the still, tense atmosphere. "You always worry too much," Usagi spoke while smoothing out his shirt. "I was just trying to make Mamo-chan over here a little jealous."

The audible click of Mamoru's tongue bouncing against the roof of his mouth resounded. "Jealous?" He raised an eyebrow. "You forget," He paused, his eyes piercing her own. "I've had you already. Envy is no longer required."

The simple statement caused Motoki to inevitably stiffen at the painful reminder, helplessly he watched as a small smile tugged at the corners of Usagi's lips. "How could one forget that," She paused, untangling herself from Motoki's limbs. "Display." She finished, crossing the small bathroom with only two steps before she ran her slick digits up Mamoru's naked legs which hung over the edge of the bathtub.

Without invitation Usagi climbed into the tub, straddling its solitary occupant while her once pristine white dress floated on the water's surface. "It was pretty," Mamoru breathed against her skin, "Unforgettable."

Wrapping his arms possessively around her waist Mamoru pulled her closer while his hungrily lips gobbled her up. Heated, wanting lips seemed to penetrated her very soul with his inhibited passion serving to leave her quivering all around him.

Motoki's darkened gaze shifted away from the couple, plopping himself down on the toilet seat he reached inside the sink pulling out a warm beer.

Gasping the Chartreuse induced spell shifted for a millisecond, sobriety serving to leave her cold. Moving to once again capture her lips the raven haired boy was surprised when she twisted away from him. He breathed heavily against her cheek, his hold on her waist tightening as his teeth grazed her skin. "You're a horrible girl," Mamoru whispered harshly.

Usagi's intake of breath was quick, sharp; fighting the sparkling moister that threatened to make its presence known she pushed his hands away from her body before standing up. Hoping out of the tub emerald clashed against azure, stepping lightly she traced her fingers along Motoki's cheek.

Catching her wrist easily Motoki twisted, kissing her palm innocently before Usagi could dart out of the hotel's bathroom.

"Why do you insist on purposely wounding her," Motoki began, turning his blazing emerald orbs upon his once best friend.

Mamoru's reply came in the form of a simple shrug as he twisted his body so he could lie down in the shallow, milky water.

"You know," Motoki continued, unperturbed. "This, whatever you wish to dub it would be a lot easier on all of us if you wouldn't insist on loving each other."

Mamoru couldn't help but snort, "Love," He scoffed. "What Usagi loves is a guilty fuck, end of story." Bitter razorblades laced his tongue, "You could go on and on convincing yourself that she's simply confused if you want but as for me I could never love such a horrible-"

"-But, you do," Motoki interrupted while Mamoru bit his inner cheek. "Don't you dare think that I don't love her too," He gripped the bottle's neck tightly before bringing it up to touch his lips.

"So," Mamoru drawled. "What do we do now?"

"What else," Motoki replied sourly. "Fight for her, wait till her heart is _unconfused _as you put it." He squared his shoulders, "Don't think for an instance that I'll be giving her up easily."

Mamoru smirked, "I don't expect you to," He replied, sitting up just as Motoki stood, making his way to the door. "Usagi cries the entire time we're together, _physically_ you know" He began, causing Motoki to stiffen, pausing with his hand on the door's handle. "She fights with me unmercifully and I have to watch her leave every time knowing that at the end of the night it'll be you she'll be crawling in next to in bed." He swallowed, "But, I know without a shadow of a doubt that she looks at _me_ with a hundred times more passion then she would dare gift you with even in your happiest occasion. That girl, _belongs_ to me and-" He broke off, taking a swig of liquid courage. "I'll be sure to invite you to the wedding."

Shuttering, Motoki twisted the door handle before slinking out of the open door.

Running a damp hand through his locks Mamoru sank deeper into the tub already he could hear the heated syllables filtering through the poorly constructed walls. "Usako," His tongue gently caressed his beloved's name into the distilled air as he tried to find refuge in his cold bed of sorts while she lay into another man's warm embrace.

--

An: What can I say, I love writing dramas especially if their on the messed up side. Though, this isn't the ideal Valentine's gift but hey, it's still something. And yes, I'll write a whole bunch of fluffy pieces to make up for my dramatic whims.

Um, I'm going to take this one day at a time, I guess tomorrow I'll either post up Cancer or the next installment of WoTR, whichever I get typed up first. And, then I'm going to do the prequel to Sally and Jack, which will be dubbed Humpty-Dumpty. _Hopefully_, I'll be able to go back to reader's choice by next weekend but if I have to work again on Saturday I won't be able to.

Kireisnowtenshi (So true, at least in the manga.. loved his jealousy with Hakura), Tryntee13, Anniegirl911 (I meant for you to believe they were actually married, lol, then throw a curve ball in there, glad you liked M and A), Henna Ryans (Glad you liked it, I actually was going to take it out, glad I didn't now), BeeDiddy (lol, I always like finding little ways to trick you guys.. I'm sure it's not too bad, you should have seen my stuff when I first started, it was horrible! My English was so bad.), Roswellachick (I read in public too so yea sometimes I'll laugh or yell at the screen and ppl will look at me like I'm crazy too, hugs), Sakanascales876 (fo'real), Midnight blue08, Moon Mage Goddess (Glad to hear it), Roxy630 (Aw hugs I miss your fab reviews, again good luck on your interview! _but in a sexy MWAHAHAHAHAHA sort of way, _LOL, I understood completely! That made me smile so much. Your pleading will be answered, I came up with the prequel. Lol and I adored that you re-reviewed! Good luck!), Gwen xx (Well you know how serious of a student Mamoru is lol), Angeliclin, Tolazytosighin (love the screen name lol omg yes! Usagi's voice actor in the first season wasn't THAT bad but omg the slut that they got to do it afterwards ruined my childhood! I wanted to rip her voice box out; she ruined everything good about Usagi it was like WTF!??!?! Oh my, end rant Go Japanese voice actors!), CharmedSerenity3, Smile (Aw, I'm glad), Jessicam242 (aw hug), Mangamania (You would know him as Alan since you only watched the dub.. and you should def check out the original version, whoever dubbed it cut out a lot of scenes and changed a lot of dialogue, too much that you get a totally different story) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

Oh sidebar: Speaking of the dubbed anime, you know a couple of months ago Viz was doing a survey to see if people would be interested in them re-dubbing Sailor Moon. Oh the horror! :Runs away:

ills


	35. The Split

Disclaimer: I still, totally don't own Sailor Moon.

**28 Days of Romance **

**Day Nine**

Story Thirty-Five: The Split

Summary: Division is never a good thing.

--

He sits, dreaming of fanciful strings plucked by the wind's saucy bows, scarlet colors his cheeks while the constricting typed, jagged words of scholars keep him tied to the ground.

Heart cries: Usako, Usako, Usako; she's all sugar and glitter.

Twirling, twisted with veins of flora she presents him with a water liliy; _don't cha want to? _She cries over and over while dancing towards his bed before disappearing in torrent of rainbow producing bubbles.

The thinker resounds, repeating, to repeat, repeating for the sake of repeating the callous words of Aristotle.

And he sits confused; because when the heart and the mind are divided a man is truly lost.

--

An: You know I did write a fluffly romantic Valentine Day's fic back in July of last year: Juuban District Candy.

Ok, so this is how impulsive your poor author is. I got an idea for a drabble but I'm a visual person so since it involved Japanese Cherry Blossoms I went in search of pictures to better stimulate the image inside my brain for how I wanted to describe the story. Anyways, so I stumble onto a page that sells the tree. Somehow like five minutes into getting into this website I ended up buying an Autumn Flowering Cherry. At first I was like, "This is really cool."

Then, um like half an hour later I was like, "What the fuck did I just do?"

What am I going to do with a tree? I don't even know where I am going to put it (I have no green thumb what's so ever by the way).

Oh, and worst because I bought one Cherry Blossom, they threw in another tree of a different variety for free. So, now I have two trees. Hmm.. your author is too impulsive.


	36. Captured Hearts

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon.

**28 Days of Romance **

**Day Ten**

Story Thirty-Six: Captured Hearts

Dedicated to Starr, or better known in the FF community as Saiyagurl87, (if you remember back at chapter four, she's preggo) well, she just gave birth to a bundle of joy so this ones for you my heart! Miss you, heart you. Enjoy the seven pounds of cubby cuteness! Also, Starr enjoys reviews so maybe you should stop by and leave her one or two for all her fantastic Sailor Moon tales.

--

Turquoise glitter dust colored her perfectly shaped orbs behind a black jeweled mask, lusty digits encased, imprisoned in velvet gloves which ran over the leather briefcase that sat on her lap. Vibrations reverberated deep within her esophagus, turning towards him a smirk pulled at her plump, sugary lips.

Reeling in her expression with his own dream catcher Mamoru took his hand away from the stick shift, caught her own before bringing it to his lips. "You were exquisite," His voice caressed the silence, his eyes shifting away from the approaching four-lane blacktop.

Adrenaline still charging through her veins called on its sister, Euphoria; eyes dilated into twin hearts Usagi threw the briefcase over her shoulder onto the backseat.

Alarm painted Mamoru's face a ghostly shade of bleak when the briefcase opened upon impact, scattering its contents, a handful of sizable diamonds onto the backseat. "What are-" The inquiry died in his throat when his little minx climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

"Shh," Usagi placed a velvet digit over his lips. "Just concentrate on not killing us," She commanded. "I'll," Biting the tip of her glove she pulled it off with her teeth. "Take care of," Reaching in-between them she unzipped him, "Everything."

Hazy, lust laced orbs were briefly aware of the dial rapidly accelerating towards the one hundred and ninety mark, a smile tugged at his lips as he reached over with his long limbs and undid the latches to the roof. Bell-like laughter was carried off with the wind as the roof of their own commandeered vehicle flew briefly before hitting the asphalt behind them.

"What did you do that for?" Usagi questioned huskily in his ear, the wind's wild hands swirling all around them.

"So the whole world can see how much I," Her nails embedded themselves in his shoulder blades when Mamoru suddenly buried himself to the hilt. "Love you," He hissed out through clenched teeth.

Liquid sugar melted in his mouth, blue and red flashing lights went ignored on the highway as the duo lost themselves in their own euphoria induced high.

--

An: Playing cops and robbers is fun, lol. Your dear author has tried this on a Harley, though not with cops chasing after her but by no means recommends it; keep it in your pants while driving kids!

Anyways, so it seems whenever I write a really imagery and dreamy pieces most people don't get the situation (which saddens her) so for the people that didn't get the last chapter: _Cough_ Mamoru was trying to study but he kept on day dreaming about wanting to **bleep** Usagi (Who was not really there, just in his imagination). His mind was trying to keep him focused but you know the heart wants what it wants, so hence the spilt.

Oh, update on the tree situation, I got myself a gardener of sorts, aka I ended up telling my mother. Whose whole life is dedicated to plant life to the point of jealousy really, sometimes I smile when one of her flowers dies, it's sad but true. So, now I'm a little less worried, lol.

Thank you for all your reviews! I've gotta go work on more fiction so I'm sorry that I haven't been able to thank you individually!

ills


	37. Beauty in Misery

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**28 Days of Romance **

**Day Eleven**

Story Thirty-Seven: Beauty in Misery

Summary: Love, its such a clingy little bastard.

Timeline: Six months after World's Apart.

--

_Happiness is fleeting; war, malice and suffering are the things that are branded eternally one the soul. _

Strings belonging to a violin saturated the atmosphere, thick on the rising vapors of the bath and serving to solely penetrate the everlasting soul. Water lilies glided elegantly on the water's surface, petting porcelain before turning around only to escape on a ripple, much like a blushing school girl. Polished fingertips absently ran over the water's surface, azure hypnotized by dancing steam emanating from twin waterfalls at the center of the bath.

A knowing smile tugged on Usagi's bottom lip, "You don't really know the definition of the word _stealth_, do you?" Her bell-like voice inquired; tilting her head back she caught sight of the glass sky light being propped open.

"Not all of us went to ninja school like yourself, Usako." Mamoru's laughing response reverberated off the walls of the large bathhouse of the Kino residence. Reaching for a small brown bag he held tightly at his side he untied the string. "Thought you were due for a reminder of my love," He stated before flipping the bag over.

Thousands of rose petals descended down towards the bathwater caught by Gravity's wicked, fanciful strings. Plucking a solitary petal from the strings Usagi gazed up at him appearing utterly defeated.

Warm sea colored orbs caught, cradling azure for the briefest of moments before a fowl curse sliced through the atmosphere. Panicked oceans darted away as the muscular fibers in the young girl's back stiffened.

Puckering his smooth lips Mamoru blew his treasure a kiss before disappearing into the thick night's air just as the door to the bathhouse slid open. Makoto couldn't help but raise a solitary eyebrow at the scene before her, "Have you developed a flower fetish or has-" She allowed her velvety voice to trail off receiving her answer when Usagi dipped under the water's surface to conceal her scarlet features.

Makoto smirked, "I do believe you're falling deep within a rabbit hole, my dear." She commented, slipping off her green robe.

Azure froze, hardened, unconsciously the young girl crushed the rose petal inside of her clenched fist as she caught a hold of the many scars that littered the brunette's once perfected flesh.

Makoto had loved once, that love had left her battered, owned.

Self-consciously Makoto hid the most predominate, jagged scar across her chest with her arm as she caught Usagi's critical eye. "You're," The brunette began, sliding into the water next to her. "Not repeating my mistakes."

"_Hmpt_," Usagi crossed her arms across her chest, sinking in deeper into the milky water.

Hadn't she?

Her walls had been dominated, seized before broken.

Now, she'd been so willing to accept, ready to hand over something so preciously fragile that it made her stomach twist.

How long would Mamoru stay unchanged, unaffected?

Growling Usagi flung her arm across the water's surface, "I hate roses." She declared before jumping out of the water. Unaware was she that a piece of Mamoru's love clung to her shoulder blade, refusing to detach itself.

--

An: You know I found out something _new _about Tuxedo Mask that I wasn't aware of before. Le gasp, and I nearly fell out of my computer chair. Ready? Ok. Shirota Yuu played him when he was seventeen in the Sailor Moon musicals… omg! Why didn't no one tell me!?!? And, for that matter where was he when they were casting for PGSM, bs I tell ya! He was robbed! So, now whenever I picture Mamoru, his face pops up sooo, these drabbles might get really sexy.

Sidebar: One more left in this series.


	38. Devil May Cry

Disclaimer: I ran out of creative ways to say that I don't own Sailor Moon, but hey it adds to my word count.

**28 Days of Romance**

**Day Twelve**

Story Thirty-Eight: Devil May Cry

Summary: Can it be called a beginning or an ending?

Timeline: Three years after Beauty in Misery.

--

The crimson lotus has begun to bloom; drenched in scarlet and porcelain colored robes, dull orbs helplessly watch the city below with a critical eye. Overwhelming grief seemed to saturate, overflowing from her very pores. A sigh carried by the breeze was flung back into his welcoming expression and for a moment she seemed completely unapproachable.

A nightmare had crawled, carried by morbid karma and with the uncanny deadly precision of a black mamba. At the moment when all the families had aligned it decided to strike, allowing its poison lined fangs to be utterly exposed. Unbelievable as the situation was he'd seen the pyre for himself, witnessed the eternal flames licking at the rotting corpse of the once proud Kunoichi.

"I must say," Usagi stiffened at the unexpected sound of his velvety voice. "It's getting so much harder to get to you since your position changed. I miss our high school days," Mamoru commented wistfully hoping to rouse a smile from the desolate girl but failing miserably.

Squaring her shoulders Usagi kept his eyes on the reddening sky, "What do you want?" She weakly snapped towards him.

"What I alw-" Mamoru paused, having caught sight of her face.

Pink puckering skin had been inked to utter perfection, a solitary rose coiling around her left eye, its thorny steam seeming to practically be piercing her icy orb.

"That's new," He smiled. "Perhaps it could be interpreted as a possible confession?"

Usagi snorted, whirling around she closed the distance between them. With forceful digits she undid the buttons of his coat before reaching into his pocket, retrieving his signature. "You're very predictable," She commented dryly. "I do enjoy roses, I admit but," She paused, crumbling the rose in the palm of her hand. "Not for the same reason as yourself."

Scarlet washed down her arm as she crushed the rose, steam and all in the palm of her hand. "Do you understand, silly little kenshi." She spat, "I'm not _her_, Tokyo no longer satisfies me anymore."

Once torrent seas calmed before hardening as he encircled his larger hand over hers, "Then you'll need a man to support you. I'm no long the insufficient boy you once knew-"

"-I need no such thing," Usagi hissed.

"You know," Mamoru began, his free hand coiled around her inked neck taking a hold of her locks. "I'd heard before that a rabbit that isn't loved will end up curling up and dying all alone." Yanking on his fist full of locks he licked her parted lips, "I _refuse_ to allow you to have that fate."

A dark chuckle reverberated through her throat, "Well then, prove your usefulness." She challenged before he crushed his lips to hers in a hungry, bone searing kiss.

--

An: Le fin. I'm in a really bad mood right now so I will thank you guys later… but Light'by'day I found out on Wikimoon, there are also videos of him playing TM on youtube and yeah I had read that he lived in Spain for a couple of years growing up, hotness. You should watch some of his dramas. Though, I'm still holding out for Toma Ikuta to play Mamoru one day.. what, it could happen.

ills


	39. Intoxication

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**28 Days of Romance**

**Day Thirteen**

Story Thirty-Nine: Intoxication

Summary: Apparently bunnies and H2O mixed together have some very interesting chemical properties.

--

He must have been drunk.

Yes, that was the only explanation as to why he'd done something so stupidly-

Idiotic?

-dense and not to mention dangerous.

But, it had been the only way to prevent bubble gum lips to cease smacking together, forming syllables he just didn't want to hear causally stringed together.

She'd been asking too many unnecessary questions- so, he pushed- well, that's extreme-

-He was a gentleman after all-

He gently, ever so _gently_, feathery light really! Of course it wasn't _his _fault she weighted no more than a gallon of milk. He'd jabbed her, causing her to fall from the dock into the warm, awaiting waters below.

She had come up, dripping with scathing fury, all humor temporary erased from her sparkling orbs.

"Mamo-baka!" She shouted. "What if I didn't know how to swim?!?" She hissed, her little arms flaring around her lithe body in efforts to keep her afloat.

"But, here you are, swimming," He replied lowering himself onto his knee.

"I said," She grounded out through clenched teeth, "What _**if**_?!?"

"Yes, I recall that sentiment being thrown in there, but really there is no need for research or speculation to in that query, Usako." He replied with a smirk.

Tilting her head to the side she raised her eyebrows in question, gesturing grandly with her arm for him to- please- elaborate.

"If you hadn't known how to keep afloat, of course I would have just dived into this _monstrous_ body of water and simply rescued you." He replied, chivalrous sparkles surrounding him almost blinding the young girl.

For a moment Usagi appeared utterly defeated.

He reached down to take her hand, assuming that he'd won his rightful place back into her good graces- the placed where he belonged- stupidly.

Never had he suspected-

-never fathomed-

-that in actuality his little, **innocent** Usako was actually, very-

_**Evil**_.

No sooner had their digits slid against once another did she clutch his hand, yanking with all her tiny, insignificant measured might- comparatively speaking.

But, balance and gravity sided with the former Princess.

Mamoru found himself coughing up lovely lake water next to his eternal Princess.

"Oh," Mamoru pushed his wet bangs out from his eyes. "You think this is funny?"

"Maybe," Usagi teased.

"_Oh_," His orbs lit up, "I'll show you funny."

He moved- catching her by the waist before coming to complete and utter-

_**Halt!!!!**_

Every muscle, fiber, organ- well, except for one, but that's besides the point- completely froze.

Damn you H2O, damn you to the deepest regions in that eternal lake of fire.

He wanted to know what he'd ever done to make H2O want to – need to – seek revenge against _him_?

Ok! So, once he'd pee'ed in this very lake.

But, he'd been five.

It shouldn't hold a grudge.

Hmm, _ew_, he was getting off topic.

Oh, right. _Damn _you for making his precious Usako's school uniform top completely and utterly transparent.

Not to mention she was currently pressed against him-

-Wait, was that a green bra?

Green, just happened to be his favori-

Ah, focus.

He needed to get away-

-far away befo_re_!

Usagi moved against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mamo-chan," She spoke, innocents coloring her features. "Your cheeks are really red; you're not catching a cold are you?"

Yanking him down she pressed their foreheads together, "You feel a little warm, we should get you out of the water and out of those wet clothes-"

Usagi continued speaking but he was completely unaware of the colorful syllables her plump lips were stringing together.

Mamoru was distracted.

Yes, very distracted and not to mention intoxicated.

No matter that he had never had a drop of beer in his entire seventeen years on this green- ah green, distracted – **earth** – focus – he knew, without doubt that he was drunk on _her_.

Vintage, sixteen years aged fine liqueur that was simply velvet on his tongue.

"Mamo-chan?! Are you even listening?!" Usagi huffed, incredulously.

"No," He answered honestly and before Usagi's cheeks could balloon out in anger he wrapped her leg around his waist, nudging himself up her skirt.

Eyes widening and her small, delicious mouth formed a distinct O; appearing absolutely delectable.

"What are-"

-A sugary voice interrupted, before the wolf could take a bite out of his captured white bunny-

"-you guys doing?" Chibiusa questioned, appearing quite like her future mother, all sugar and naivety.

Mamoru had to remind King Endymion to hide her one day-

-because, boys much like himself, were distracting.

Mamoru smiled, "Clumsy Usako fell into the lake and took me down with her." He explained, ignoring the glare that was burning at the side of his face. "Hey! Chibiusa do you remember where I set my school bag down?" She nodded, her cotton candy hair bouncing with the motion. "I have some money stashed in the inside pocket, go buy as much ice cream as you want."

Fiery orbs lit up, "Really?!"

And, before he could gesture in confirmation her afterimage was nothing more than a shadow of cloudy dust.

"So easy," Mamoru commented, turning back to his treasure.

Usagi was frowning, "Why does _she_ get ice cream?"

"Usako, I'm about to give you something much more," Mamoru pressed her waist down onto his pelvis, "Sweeter."

"**Mamo-chan**," Usagi's tongue lashed out in warning.

A serious _warning_, much like a small bunny standing up to a wolf-

-he smiled.

Because, _really_, who was she kidding.

"We can't-"

"Can't we?"

Mocking tones lit up in vibrations at the base of his throat.

"Someone will _see _us, what if Chibiusa comes back?"

They both knew that the argument was weak-

-she was weak up against him, trembling even.

A zipper was being lowered.

"Hey," She grabbed the sides of his face. "You never did answer my question-"

-he sighed.

"Who do you like better, Chibiusa or me?"

She huffed, eyes dilating.

He was unmercifully deep.

Clenching her teeth together she hissed, "Answer me with you mouth not your-"

Mamoru kissed her-

-before pushing her under the dock- purposely enchanting- determined to have her flushed, dripping and quivering- drunk off of his wine.

--

An: With this forgive your dear author for not updating all week, our end of the month was a mess and I ended up working subsequent twelve hour shifts all week. The first day was fine, second was alright, third was nail gripping and by Friday I was crying in my cubical from sheer exhaustion. And, then I slept all Saturday.

CharmedSerenity3 and Mangamania thank you for being the only two to review chapter 38, for the rest of you, **shame** on your houses for making your poor, exhausted author sad from lack of reviews!

StarryNight101, thank you for your review on chapter 2!

Roxy630, that sucks that you have to wait till April, if I were you I would be driven crazy by the wait. But, maybe you're a patient person? Keep me posted, I'm glad you did well though! Good luck.

As for the rest of you, I still love you but you know, review!

**News**: Ok… so, I've been thinking about doing this since January and actually why I kind of started the 28 days of Romance was to get some stuff out there and give you plenty of presents before I- sheesh, I'm rambling.

Anyways, I have a lot of neglected fics, which I haven't worked on in a while.

And, um, I'm addicted to TONI.

And um, I need to quit you cold turkey if I have any hope of finishing the rest of my works.

So, I have to place TONI **on hold **_after _the 28 days of Romance are over with until I finish some of my other works.

I'm sorry.

But, hey you at least have fifteen more installments until I disappear to work on Tokyo Bambi, Chizuru, Down the Rabbit Hole, Playing Cupid, One Wish, Little Busters and Masked Idol.

Holy shit, I have a lot of stuff to work on.

And then, giggles evilly, I can start on a whole slew of more Sailor Moon fiction, muhahahha!

Kill me now dear readers.

Ills


	40. Don't mess with Cupid

Disclaimer: These lawyer people won't leave me alone until I say for the thousandth time, I don't own sailor moon.

**28 Days of Romance**

**Day Fourteen **

Story Forty: Don't Mess with Cupid

Summary: Because, Usagi can be excessively protective too.

Vocabulary Words:

Yumi: Exceptionally tall bow.

Otoya: Female ya (Arrow)

Ippongake: One finger glove used for beginners of archery

Oni: Demon

--

Leaning against the chain link fence that encircled the quad Mamoru couldn't help but frown-

-just where in the world could his little bunny have scampered off to?

Searching through the throng of chattering school children his sea colored orbs clashed against a set of maroon painted ones. Eyes widening Mamoru pushed himself off of the fence-

-it couldn't be! Could it?

-Upon watching the once familiar figure skillfully weaving through the crowd of high scholars towards him.

"Your highn-"

Waving his hand- almost violently- in front of his own face he successfully caused the older woman to pause in her greeting. "One, propriety isn't required. Two, what if someone heard you calling me that, Setsuna?"

A smile spread across Setsuna's rosy colored lips- a very, naughty kind of smile.

One, which caused the former Prince to gulp.

"My mistake," Pausing, she placed her index finger on her lower lip. "We wouldn't want a rumor to run through this faulty grapevine, would we?"

Setsuna flicked her green hair over her shoulder-

-Mamoru gulped once again.

"What are you-" His eyes fell onto the pristine lab coat that was draped over her shoulders. "-doing here?" He finished lamely.

"Work," Setsuna replied. "I'm the new school nurse," She smirked. "Whenever you're feeling down," She eyed him. "Come see me and I'll fix you right up."

She was messing with him- teasing- that much he was aware of- that and the faulty control he had on his hormones was beginning to slip.

Dear god, where was his bunny?

"Ah," Eyes widening Setsuna leaned in closer to the boy. "You have an eyelash on your cheek, let me-"

No sooner had her hand come millimeters from Mamoru's epidermis did a streak of bamboo shoot in-between them causing Setsuna to jump back, startled.

Blinking the pair couldn't help but stare down incredulously at the otoya causally embedded in-between a crack in the concrete.

Setsuna eyed the white sheet of paper attached to the pristine swan feathers.

Unfolding it she read the poorly scrawled lettering.

_**Mamo-chan is my Mamo-chan! **_

Smirking Setsuna tossed the white sheet of paper towards the younger raven haired boy. "Never mind, use your powers to heal yourself Mamoru-sama and be sure to only stop by my office when you and Usagi-sama plan on making my pristine sheets, dirty."

Blushing madly he watched her depart.

Only one question plaguing his inner thoughts-

-Just when had Usagi joined the archery club?

.

.

.

Up atop of the school's rooftop Usagi stared at Setsuna's retreating figure with malice dripped from her chartreuse infused orbs. "Oni!" The young blonde shouted, giving the older woman the finger.

"Usagi," Makoto removed the black, clove cigarette from between her lips. "You know she can't hear you," She exhaled twin streams of smoke through her nostrils. "Don't you think your being kind of silly, I mean Mamoru-"

"-Hey!" Usagi perked up. "Isn't that Asanuma? Whoa, he's talking to that busty-"

"Where?!?" Makoto screeched.

Usagi pointed, "-school president."

Biting the bud of her cigarette at the corner of her mouth Makoto rolled up one of her sleeves of her school uniform top. "Give me that yumi," The brunette commanded, propping her leg up on the raised edge of the rooftop.

Surrendering the yumi and a spare otoya Usagi could only watch- fingering her ippongake nervously- as Makoto took aim, "Wait- I should show you how to-"

-But, it was entirely too late.

"Sempai!" Makoto screeched through a cloud of smoke.

Allowing the Ya to fly, whizzing through the air-

-a distinct _ahieee_! Rattled through the school courtyard.

Makoto cigarette fell from her clenched teeth-

-Usagi's mouth formed a distinct O shape-

-The courtyard below them broke out into a panicked frenzy.

"Great," Usagi mumbled. "I'm _so_ getting kicked out of archery club for this one." Angrily- though with a hint of amusement coloring her orbs- she twisted towards the stiff brunette at her side. "We're suppose to steering woman away from our lovers not shooting them- In. The. _Butt_!"

Down, below them, propped against Asanuma's chest was the school president, with a distinct arrow sticking out from the back of her pleated school skirt.

"Usa," Makoto mumbled, voice sounding ominous. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Agreed," The blonde responded, ditching all forms of incriminating evidence before the duo high tailed it through a set of double doors.

--

An: Ah, so two chapters in one day, yah for me. I was going through some of my old stuff and I found some old Sailor Moon playing cards and on the back of each one was a baby Usagi, dressed up like Cupid, so cute, and then_ boom_ I got this strange idea.

CharmedSerenity3 (I will be sad not seeing your guys happy reviews too! But, thank you for the support), Henna Ryans (giggles), Lesalanna (Thank you), Secluded Sapphire (Yes, sleep, you know I slept all yesterday and today and I'm still sleepy and tired.. and I have go back to work tomorrow eww), Beediddy (Oh no! Not the trees! Lol, they actually haven't arrived yet, though I'm hoping they will this week.. Toni stands of Tokyo One Night Illusion), Mangamania (Thank you), Adoore1 (Aw, thank you!), PosionIvy89 (Aw, it was only six days and will do.) THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS!


	41. The Patron Saint of Destruction

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon.

**28 Days of Romance**

**Day Fifteen**

Story Forty-One: Patron Saint of Destruction

Summary: Sometimes it's just easier to just watch the world burn.

.

.

.

Razor blade kisses littered, tasting cooper sourly he distastefully gurgled, flinging scarlet laced wetness. **_Splatter_**, tainted porcelain.

Choking, bruised muscles sounded a chilly kind of scream.

Gripping the sides of the porcelain skin with trembling gloved fingertips he leaned all his weight against it, hoping that neither of them gave way.

He desolate sighs colored the atmosphere a tainted bleak, grey.

Was it even worth it anymore?

Lust-

Pride-

Envy-

Gluttony-

Sloth-

Greed-

-and

Wrath.

The band of seven- had all wrapped their powerful thighs around this very city, threatening to suffocate its own patrons.

And, he was tired.

So, very tired.

Morality compromised- lust, greed, envy and even pride had all gotten their little ghost-like fingers embedded deep within his epidermis.

His mask slipped-

-and, he wanted nothing more then to witness this city burn. Allow for the youmas to choke, feast of the remaining mortality that existed in the concrete jungle.

A cruel smile, much like one the Angel of Destruction might wear, adorned lovely across his face.

"_Tuxedo Kamen_," A voice much akin to wind chimes plucked across his ear drums.

Sighing, he glanced up.

Glass no longer reflected brooding silhouettes but instead showed him the reason to the insanity. Carefully, ever so carefully, afraid to ruin- taint- the perfect image, he traced her bottom lip with gloved, scarlet laced fingertips.

"_Let's protect this planet together_," The voice continued to whisper, fluttering over the strings that connected their hearts.

This city, this world might not have been worth saving-

-but, _she_ was.

---

An: I always wanted to play with the idea of one of the sailors like falling, losing their will to protect the city and world. And, you must admit, Mamoru looks so adorable with he is brooding.

So, my tree got delivered today.

You know, I was expecting this monstrous thing to show up on my door step, but instead-

-I got two twigs.

Hmm.

I was greatly disappointed.

Henna Ryans (Me too! Though, I know in Japan flipping the bird is done completely different but I can never seem to describe it, but she does it a lot in the anime.), Arinariena (I am going to make a chapter that has that, soon.. but I don't know how soon, lol), Ummster, Mangamania, Charmed Serenity (awesomely funny, I love that wording lol), Secluded Sapphire, Roswellachick (Hugs! I bet you can help him out lol, You too?! We're exhausted buddies then, let's go fall asleep in some strange places and then have no memory on how we got there, shall we? Lol.. get some rest girl, hope life looks up for ya!), JoFlake (I've noticed that I distract a lot of people away from their homework, lol. No worries mate, I'm glad that my little ficlets could keep you company while you were sick. I hope that you get better soon! Good luck with school!) and Gwen xx (Hugs! Good luck with school! I hope all goes well! I think Makoto x Asanuma are cute together.. she even told him her sailor identity in the manga… but I go back and forth between Makoto x Motoki (because of PGSM) and her and Asanuma. Le sigh) THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!


	42. Sleeping Knights

Disclaimer: Nope, I've checked all my pockets and I still don't have the rights to Sailor Moon, darn.

**28 Days of Romance**

**Day Sixteen **

Story Forty-Two: Sleeping Knights

Summary: Dear lady, won't you be a dear and join me in this pit of corruption?

.

.

.

He was convinced that this was entirely _her _fault-

-_really_.

With all sugar and naivety she had hugged his arm, her fingers brushing over the ornately carved wooden doors.

_Can I see- _

-blushing, her nose scrunches up quite adorably.

_Where the Prince sleeps? _

Of course, she'd meant to just see where this Prince finds a few intimate moments to himself each day away from self-serving families and lobbying politicians with crooked smiles.

To somehow feel closer to him just by breathing in this atmosphere.

But, he had other plans.

Serenity had forgotten that he was bred with the needs of a man-

-and she was: scalding, tempting an enchantress; and he wanted to bury, suffocate, burn deep within her while devouring her completely.

_Endymion, Endymion, Endymion_; Chanting his name as if it were her own personal consecrated mantra her lethal hips curved up to meet oncoming exposed flesh.

Meeting Serenity's graze now Endymion had to remind himself that she was no simple woman; Chambermaids, Countesses, Duchess or peasant girls were easy, safe.

But, now with every one of his rough, violent movements he was defiling a _Princess_.

Her betrothed- the mere thought of her belonging to another caused him to unconsciously squeeze her closer, going _faster_; **rougher**- if, she indeed even possessed one, was being robbed, blindly.

Endymion, aware of his own treason against the Lunarian royal house contemplated the consequences dawn would bring; war, simple and absolute.

Still, he could hardly find the will to care, because simply in this precise moment Serenity solely belonged to _him_ and that good sir was worth a trip to those sultry gallows.

.

.

.

An: Ah, smut. I should really do more stories with Endymion and Serenity; they're too cute for words.

CharmedSerenity3 (Me too, well in the anime, I don't think Usagi would but I think Manga Usagi would. I could see her feeling that but trying to cover it up, fooling everyone except for Mam- ooh, hmm, fan fiction. ^.^), Secluded Sapphire (Yes, brooding men are smexy! I planted them both in some pots and am going to transplant them when they are not so, twig'ish,) Roxy630 (I have to agree about anxious, I would not be able to sleep. Thanks for keeping me in the loop and I'm glad I can be of some service. And me too, I should totally get in touch with the company that did the anime and give em some new ideas for episodes.),

Anniegirl911 (OMG!! I'm sooooo glad I could convert you to adoring Blood Dupre! Have you seen the pics from the game where Blood and Alice get married? Hot, hot, hot. I wish I knew how to read jap so I could play the game, its one of those types where you can get Alice to fall in love or **bleep** anyone of the characters. But, the manga is my fav! I'm so sad that though that it's been licensed so I won't be able to find out what happens in the next chapter till vol five comes out in the states. Ew. Ah, I'm ranting. I'm just so happy that I could get you to like the manga, and yes Tokyo Bambi soon, I need to get so many smutty chapters out of my skull)!!!

Beediddy ( ^.^ ), Mangamania (I sent you a PM explaining) and Gwen XX (I agree. Eh, I just thought they were going to be monstrous, but my mother said that they were meant to come like that, so I guess not. But, my twig is kind of cute; I just want him to grow.) THANK YOU FOR YOUR REIVEWS!


	43. Parfait d'Amour

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon.

**28 Days of Romance **

**Day Seventeen **

Story Forty-Three: Parfait d'Amour

Summary: A string of snippets laced together around the love between Mamoru and Usagi.

.

.

.

_The first time he learned to run. _

It had to be a hoax.

Blinking Mamoru rubbed his tired sea colored eyes hoping, praying that the image before him would dissipate but when _it _didn't, invisible strings pulled the corner of his lips into a tight frown.

Meanwhile Usagi appeared ever so joyful-

-ah, the shock.

"So miss." A man, who was _gaudy_ perfectly defined, stepped next to Mamoru's blonde haired beauty. "I understand you're here with your boyfriend," He wiggled his pink eyebrows suggestively. "_On a date_," He finished with a tight smile. His curly top red wig sliding down his forehead a fraction as he leaned in closer towards Usagi, pressing a microphone underneath her delicious bubble gum lips.

"That's right," Usagi replied brightly, her twinkling orbs locked with the equally shinny camera lens that was almost shoved up her nose.

"How long have you two been dating?" The host asked, continued to probe.

"Hm," Usagi shifted towards him, her blonde locks sashaying with the movement. "Two weeks."

At her side Mamoru wanted to slap her across the back of the head but kept his twitching, itching hand restrained.

Really, his little bunny meant two _months_.

It was the nerves of being on TV for the first time; he tried desperately to convince himself.

"Would you," The host wrapped his long arm around Usagi's shoulders-

-Mamoru saw red.

"Consider your relationship to be a good one?"

"Yes," Usagi chirped automatically forcing Mamoru's tense muscles to relax somewhat.

"We_ll_," The host drawled. "What would you say if I proposed that you ditch your boyfriend, right here and now-"

-Mamoru growled.

"-to be a contestant on our internationally watched dating show, where you could not only be paired up with _Mr. Right_ but also win an assortment of fabulous prized which included:-" He pulled out a giant neon green cue card. "An all expensive paid trip to Paris (the city of** love**), VIP tickets to tour le chocolate factory-"

-watching as Usagi's irises morphed into twin beating hearts Mamoru twitched at her side.

"-and finally, an unlimited-"

-gasping, Mamoru instinctively wrapped a possessive hand around her petite one, having seen a preview on the viewing monitor of the final prize, barbed wire tightening around his heart.

Dear god, _**no**_!

"-supply of-"

-unconsciously licking her lips in anticipation Usagi leaned away from Mamoru, ever closer to the colorful host, excitement coloring her features. No sooner did the loss of her warmth touch the raven haired boy did he a.b.s.o.l.u.t.e.l.y. l.o.s.e. _his_ s.e.n.s.e.s.

Biting his inner cheek Mamoru used his superior, enhanced human abilities to scoop his love into his arms before dashing into the sunset leaving the perfect molded dust afterimage of themselves in their wake.

"-milkshakes at the famous Game Center Crown."

.

.

.

_The First time he knew she was absolutely crazy._

The tip of her nose was painted scarlet, her heavy breaths freezing upon being touched by the licking winds of which Jack Frost conjured. Sticking out her delicious pink tongue in concentration she squished two matching pieces of burnt coal into a pile of gathered snow.

A proud smile illumined Usagi's face, turning she presented him with the poorest constructed abominable snowman Mamoru had ever seen.

"I knew it," Mamoru threw his hands into the air in frustration, leaning against the chilled wooden wall. "Odango, you're-" He whispered against the glass, sly strings pulling at the corner of his lips. "Absolutely insane."

Usagi must have been crazy, stepping out in the middle of a blizzard just to build a snowman to witness his smiling, ecstatic face.

Yes, certifiable crazy- crazy, in love.

.

.

.

_The First time they made __**love**__ together._

Cheekbones flushed, painted ever so carefully she's all golden and glitter, spilling over.

"Shh, love," He takes a hold of her small hand into his warm, powerful ones. "I've got you, easy." He insists, guiding her along the edges.

She laughs, the sound of wind chimes caught on a summer's breeze watching him cut, shaping _it _into the perfect mold of their united affection.

With a heavy sigh he finds it complete, pulling out their creation for the stars to see.

"See," Mamoru smoothes the lines, "Chibiusa making a Valentine's heart isn't _so _difficult." He insists, holding up the constructed paper heart proudly between him and his lover, Usagi.

"I see," Chibiusa responded, her scarlet eyes sparkling.

Smiling Usagi leans over the table towards the smaller girl, "Why don't you give it a try?" She says, handing her, her golden glitter.

Cotton candy hair bounced as the five year old shook her head in agreement before gently taking a hold of a pair of scissors ready and willing to lose track of the sun in delightful arts and crafts.

.

.

.

_The First time she became an artist. _

Butterscotch.

Sticky, melted butterscotch lined the delectable paintbrush that is her tongue. In swirls, stripes, zigzags and monstrous loops she loses herself completely in the smooth canvas that made up the plains of his chest.

.

.

.

An: Hope you guys enjoyed my snippets. Hm, I know some of you were thinking some pretty dirty thoughts for the third one, weren't you? Lol. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my internet crapped out on me so I couldn't post anything.

I'm soooo in the weeds at work so if I disappear again it's because I'm very behind in my job and I'm so sorry.

Secluded Sapphire, CharmedSerenity3 (Thanks for the out of the box comment, that always makes me smile), Roswellachick (lol), Beediddy (Nope, can't say that I have.. but, I don't really read SM- wait, before you get the pitchfork let me explain- I have a tendency not to read in the section that I'm currently writing in. I find that that's how fan fic cliques start so I always try to stay away until I am writing heavy in another section. Weird huh?), (Two words: Thank you), Mangamania,

Anniegirl911 (Hmm, what came up in google search I wonder? Lol Ok because FF doesn't allow Urls I will have to write it out.. Three W's dot my-neoromance dot com.. you have to join the website, its free and then in the gallery go to QuinRose and then click on Alice.. in their they have an whole bunch of screen shots from the game and they even have two scalated chapters that they did. Enjoy. Yea, I know what you mean; I wish I knew jap so I didn't need a translator either! Le sigh, I can't wait till vol five comes out in English already, which should be _next year_. ew)

And final but not least, Roxy630 (hearts and stars to you), thanks all for the reviews!

And yes, there will be another chapter to Sleeping Knights, to be written whenever I get the chance.

ills


	44. Due

Disclaimer: Nope, I'm sorry you're mistaken because I still don't own Sailor Moon. Though, a girl can dream.

**28 Days of Romance **

**Day Eighteen **

Story Forty-four: Parfait d'Amour part Due

Vocabulary:

Parfait d'Amour: Translated: Perfect love; also a liqueur, purple in color and is flavored with rose petals, vanilla and almonds.

Due: Translated: Two.

.

.

.

_The first time they missed one another. _

"Are you eating your carrots?"

Caught off guard Usagi pulled her cell phone away from her ear, staring down at the glowing numbers in disbelief before rolling her azure colored orbs towards the ceiling. "I hate rabbit food," She said rather distastefully into the speaker reveling in the deep, velvet reverberating chuckle that came from the other end.

"How ironic," Mamoru replied, his fingers absently running along the smooth surface of his work desk.

"Shut it," Usagi snapped playfully. "Are you enjoying America?" Her voice softened, "Meet any pretty girls, Asanuma was telling me that all American girls are gorgeous."

An audible snort filtered through the phone's speaker, "Like I've had the chance to notice anything besides the inside of my text books, Usako." He licked his bottom lip, "What are you doing?"

"Lying in bed," Usagi replied, squeezing her pillow closer to her chest with her freehand.

"Sleepy, baby?"

Although she knew that he was unable to see Usagi still nodded out of sheer habit, "Yup."

"I should let you go then," Mamoru's voice box tightened as his tongue ran over the farewell syllables.

Leaning in towards her phone Usagi blew an audible kiss into the speaker, "Good night."

"_Oh_," A smile pulled at his lips, "Right on the cheek." He chuckled teasingly, "Bye Usako." Pressing the glowing **END** button he flipped closed his cell phone feeling quite giddy. Standing up he made his way around his dorm room to his mattress, his smooth fingers closing the top of his leather suitcase.

Picturing her shocked, delighted face in his mind's eye colored his features now ecstatic, "Just a couple more hours Usako." He promised before gathering his belongs and heading out the door.

Continents away inside of her quite bedroom in Tokyo, Japan a blonde girl lay in her bed, hugging closely to her chest a round fare ticket to Cambridge.

.

.

.

_The first time he saw her nude form._

He'd absolutely, without a sliver of doubt gone completely mad.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon cried out when the older boy pushed her into the nook of a vacant alleyway, eyes wild. "What are you-" The unspoken syllables choked, dying a quick death embedded deep within her esophagus.

For Tuxedo Kamen's pristine gloved digits were resting in-between them, on top of her immaculate brooch. Squeezing she was left all aglow in shinny, pink ribbons.

Before syllables of protest could form Usagi felt herself being pulled into his warm embrace, his smooth, plump lips finding themselves on the bruised, swollen skin of her chest. "I should have been faster," He hissed out through a set of clenched teeth, Lady Guilt entrapping him in her gilded cage.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," Usagi breathed out, hugging his shaking frame ever closer.

.

.

.

An: So sleepy. I have so much freakin' work sitting on my desk and one of my accounts is busting at the seams. Ah! Oh, keep me in your prayers; they are doing my evaluation tomorrow to see if either illy should get a raise (yah!) or the boot (no!).

Remember without a job illy can't write any fan fiction.

Secluded Sapphire (Good thing for Mamoru, I personally would have thought that she would have been swayed until she saw Mamoru's crumbling face and then totally gone with him), Flowerypetal (lol), Mangamania (Um, maybe re-read? Because it totally says that Mamoru runs off with her before she can hear what the host says ^.^; so I don't think there should be another to explain that), Midori-kokoro (thank you), Sakanascales876 (You know I went to go look and he does, but I was going for a clown image personally.. I still have go to see that movie), CharmedSerenity3 (foreal.. she'd probably just ask for both, or Mamoru covered in milkshake lol), and Beediddy (I like Chibiusa fine in the manga but in the anime ehhh) thank you for your reviews!

ills


	45. Tre

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Sailor Moon.

**28 Days of Romance**

**Day Nineteen **

Story Forty-five: Parfait d'Amour part Tre

Vocabulary:

Tre: Three

.

.

.

_The first time she knew what love really was._

Feeling splendidly unabashed Usagi allowed a sliver of drool to run its course down her chin.

Azure captured sea colored orbs, piercing them with an onslaught of emotions-

-curiosity, excitement, delight-

-before shifting away, cascading down between them.

It was so-

-_**big**_.

She'd imagined it to be smooth-

-possibly the kind of thing that would simply just _melt_ inside of her warm, wet mouth.

At the mere suggestion her inner thighs twitched, a strange warmness pulling at her lower abdomen.

It was decided; she wanted **it** inside of her mouth, stat!

Azure glanced up towards the very seas themselves once again, seeking approval.

Smirking Mamoru nodded once in encouragement.

The golden girl was all glitter and sparkles as she leaned down taking it in the palms of her hands-

-she drooled.

Before Usagi brought the double cheeseburger up to her lips and took a big bite, "Oh _my_."

Laughing quietly to himself Mamoru stretched his long legs underneath the table while bringing his cup to his plump lips, taking a sip. "You're," He absently poked her ballooned out cheek with his index finger, "Too cute when you eat."

Blushing adorably Usagi leaned in closer to him a smile coloring her features while he met her halfway, brushing his nose against hers before tasting her lips.

.

.

.

_The first time he knew he was in love. _

Quite deliberately Usagi crossed her legs, her short skirt slipping up her inner thighs with the movement.

Mamoru gulped.

"A part of the China sea is 5968 fathoms deep," Voice purring, her slick tongue caressed each tone sensually. "What is the depth in meters if one fathom is the equivalent to six feet?" She finished, leaning forward causing her black rimmed glasses to slide adorably down the bridge of her nose.

Twitching in his little makeshift desk Mamoru quickly spluttered out the answer watching as her azure colored eyes shifted down towards the notebook she held in her possession. "Correct," Azure pierced nervous seas, dexterous digits undoing several buttons of her white shirt, slowly.

Gulping once again Mamoru could only view helplessly as she slid off the counter, crossing the room in quick, easy strides before kicking his desk to the side. It fell over with an audible _clatter _which rose up to greet deaf, distracted ear drums. Roughly jerking the shirt from off her shoulders Usagi quickly straddled his lap, biting his lower lip she felt him twitch underneath him, a sharp breath escaping past his lips.

"Why don't we move on to the," Usagi reached down between them touching his belt buckle. "Theory of relativity."

.

.

.

An: Sleepy. So, I bought a Japanese Snowball tree, which came with another free plant. I don't know why but it was so cute I just had to have it! The flowers look like pop corn. I don't know, taking care of my twig everyday gave me a soft heart to plants now.

Ah, I did really well on my evaluation, out of 250 I got six wrong and two weren't even my fault. But, I just found out that my section boss has to do her own evaluation on me too.

Damnit.

Ah!! Did you guys see the Eclipse teaser trailer! And the full one comes out tomorrow! YAH!

CharmedSerenity3 (Feel you, I envy them too, makes me want a boyfriend), Secluded Sapphire (Cambridge, Mass it's where Harvard is, so yea she went there and Mamoru went to Japan. Glad you liked the second one!), BeeDiddy (thank you), Gwen xx (thank you), and Midori-kokoro (thank you!) thank you guys for the reviews.

So, been noticing that my review count has gone down, by a lot. I was just wondering if the one-shots are coming out stale or not to non-reviewer's enjoyment. Please let me know so I can work on the issues if there are any.

ills


	46. Quattro

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon.

**28 Days of Romance**

**Day Twenty **

Story Forty-six: Parfait d'Amour part Quattro

.

.

.

_The first time he grieved. _

Agony, pure and simple was a clear glass, half-empty filled with bourbon. He knew of the taste well; smooth, with a salty hint of a fine woman's blackened tears.

A familiar yet disenchanted weight rested on his shoulder, turning now he saw a boy spun of gold and emerald. "It will get better with time, Mamoru." Motoki presented him with a half-smile, a kind gesture for the corpse of a man sitting on his front porch. Patting him gently on the shoulder he left the shell some privacy as he reentered the house, savoring its warmth.

Time, Mamoru mused was an ill-fated mistress of life. It had never been a friend, rather a stranger hidden in a desolate alleyway, ready and awaiting to stab your essence out with the ugly truth.

Rubbing his puffy, tired eyes now he tried to calculate the truth in his left, methodical mind now.

_If _he dared to see, touch, burn deep within _her_ now then Death would surly lick at her bones, sucking the quintessence bubbly sugariness, which he loved, right out of her.

Growling, he downed his liquid agony in one deep, quick gulp sans chaser; _Time_ was an eagerly wicked mistress indeed.

.

.

.

An: Sorry, I've been playing opera music and classical all day hence _angst_. I'm going to try to get another chapter out before the end of the day if I'm not tired after doing some exercise and washing moi hair.

So news, one of my plants is budding, though it's not my Cherry Blossom so I'm pissed. But, my Cherry Blossom has changed colors and I was told that was a very good sign. So ya! I actually found myself talking to it too, lol. I've bonded with my twig. And my snowball tree is in route to my house as we speak!

Secluded Sapphire, Ummster, CharmedSerenity3, Roswellachick, Midori-kokoro, Mimi the Pop (Less smut, will try. I was just wondering cause it started going at a very steep decline as of lately and I have over a hundred people on this story on alert and favs so I wondering if the latest batch of stories was just… off in some way or something. But, thank you for your theory.), Mangamania, Flowerypetal (Glad I could keep you in the loop! Did you like it? I was excited when I saw Victoria's leap and then so disheartened when I was reminded it wasn't Rachelle; I'm going to miss her so much in eclipse. She's such a beautiful person inside and out, le sigh), and Beediddy (fake naughty lol) thank you for your kind reviews!

ills


	47. Cinque

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon.

**28 Days of Romance**

**Day Twenty-One**

Story Forty-seven: Parfait d'Amour part cinque

.

.

.

_The first time she grieved._

A saxophone swallowed by insatiable green vines, choked, penetrating through its bell as it leaned indifferently against a slab of slate. Swollen, dull azure colored eyes scanned the impending atmosphere taking in the graffiti'ed words painted on limestone. _**Liquor kills**_, it read. The causally, hate-filled syllables caused her heart to throb, unconsciously she squeezed the tiny hand she held lovingly in her own.

Finding _his_ eternal resting place Usagi descended onto her knees, turning towards her six year old, sugary child. "Go wait over there honey," She commanded, receiving a nod in return, Chibiusa's cotton candy hair bouncing with the gesture.

Naked digits ran over the granite headstone over the engraved words, _loving father_. Heavy blackened sparkles gathered at the corner of her azure colored orbs. "I miss you," Trembling tones escaped past her lips, tears cascading down her chin.

Usagi sniffled.

"You should see her," Usagi paused, glancing over her shoulder at her daughter. "She's beautiful."

Silence engulfed the heavy atmosphere, replacing the wilted flowers in the vase next to the headstone Usagi sighed heavily. Unexpectedly she felt a small pressure on her hand turning she caught sight of lavender.

"Usako," Her King breathed out, squatting down behind her.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi turned into his embrace as she spoke out his name.

"Come," Mamoru gently coaxed, lifting her up and walking towards her daughter leaving behind the eternal resting place of one loving father, Kenji Tsukino.

.

.

.

An: Went crazy and ended up buying six more plants. Yah, I'm going to have my own little garden.

CharmedSerenity3, Anniegrl911 (Its ok, I appreciate you reviewing now!), Chimichurri and Beediddy (It was set during R season, during the break-up.. I know, I didn't think it would be this exciting but I ended up really liking raising these plants.) thank you for your reviews!


	48. Knots

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

Story 48: Knots

.

.

.

_Rainwater washes away all sense of remembrance, cleansing both this land and the physical body. _

Blood coated soles made the journey across the tatami mats, slick dexterous digits tightening around her metal chain, azure eyes weary. Hidden within a shadow's embrace he watches her with liquid eyes, the hard pad of his thumb petting Japanese steal impatiently.

Wind's gusty advances sauntered through the room, illuminated wicks nestles in wax bowels in its wake. "Come," A man who is more boy then anything else gestures the duo forward.

Sparking orbs follow the soft lines of the boy's robes upon stepping closer into the light, exposing her lethal blonde form. The sea's orbs are more hesitant, wearily he shuffles into the circle, yearning for the darkness's comfort all the while.

"Ser-" The white haired boy began but was immediately cut off when the raven haired man raises his katana a fraction.

"No formality," He commands, his velvet tongue serving to caress the words.

The boy bowed his head, the golden projectile which lofty rested at his crown pointed towards the raven haired man with the movement. "My apologized dear Prince, I was misinformed." He pauses, raising his head. "Usagi, Mamoru, face one another."

Shifting her weight Serenity watched Endymion compensate for each of her movements with one of his own, stepping ever closer.

"Because you two will remember each other always-"

Seas penetrated azure, locking tightly around them, meanwhile his muscles contracted, shifting his katana horizontally.

"-you'll never truly lose one another. You'll live and breathe, existing in one another for many millenniums till your decaying corpses no longer exist in this life or the next."

The metal chains of her kusaigama held the steel in a cat's cradle before entrapping it.

"Sadness, grief will forever be heard-"

Endymion's naked hand moved to grip the steel's lusty tip; scarlet drops cascaded down to Serenity's pale digits.

"-but never felt in your eternal bond," Helios bowed his head once again, lifting a velvet pillow he held in his possession.

Without stringing together unnecessary syllables Endymion removed his hand from the hilt, grasping a band of gold which he carefully slipped onto her scarlet coated digit. Following suit Serenity presented him with a simple silver band.

"May your union be a blessed one," The young priest announced before vanishing into a shadow.

Outside, past the shoji screens the heaven's tears cascaded, washing this land free of its old prejudices and hate in hopes that the new dawn would bring peace to the warring planets.


	49. Iron Roots

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

Story 49: Iron Roots

.

.

.

He was a boy born of the almighty tree, rooted to the ground, stable. Everything, like the ever-changing seasons ran on a strict routine.

She was a girl born of the fiery sun, illuminating the world with each step. Life to her was a blank canvas in which she wanted to fill with chipper brightness, overshadowing brushstrokes of bleakness.

He thought he didn't need her but unbeknownst to him, it was her job to give him the light and nourishment that he needed to grow into a man.

.

.

.


	50. Catastrophic

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

Story 50: Catastrophic

.

.

.

He fell-

-quite literally and figuratively, all in the same instant. Harsh winds whipped at his skin, stretching and burning, supplying him with an unfathomable level of sensation. Invisible metal chains bound him, compelling him in his fast decent towards the earth.

The collision was inevitable, unstoppable- not that he'd had the desire to prevent it. Bracing himself he met the dirt with more force then a simple gentle kiss, scattering leaves and roots upon impact.

A soft musical giggle greeted him once he was about to form a conscious thought. "How insanely interesting, Endymion." The bell-like voice mused, watching him with sharp orbs as he stood from his self-manufactured crater.

In vain Endymion tried desperately to stretch his clipped wings, only resulting in a slight twitch of the scarlet soaked stumps that penetrated his backside.

"Don't worry, they'll grow back in a brilliant shade of black," Serenity promised, unconsciously stroking his own blackened feathers from her position, loftily perched on an aged tombstone.

Sighing both in frustration and fatigue Endymion took a step closer to temptation. "Why are you here? To simply mock me? I don't need-"

"-But," Serenity glanced down at her red, sharp nails indifferently. "Yet you do need me." Encircling him with her wings she drew him ever closer. "Now, there will be no one who can stop us."

Temptation personified leaned in closer to him, pausing mere millimeters away from his lips, thoroughly annoying him. Endymion sighed once again before closing the gap knowing that all of this pain is simply because he couldn't or wouldn't resist this devil's kiss.

.

.

.


	51. Unwanted

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

Story 51: Unwanted

.

.

.

Feeling the _ba-thump_ of her rhythmic heart through cotton laced backside caused his unusual sea colored eyes to tighten by a small fraction. Holding her now he felt some semblance of peace in the shallow, murky waters his consciousness resided in.

Viewing her bottom lip pull her expression down into a cruel frown in the glasses reflection pulled on too many barbed wire strings of remembrance.

Of a constantly weeping child and a boy who could do nothing more than watch in agony and pure, perverse fascination.

Unconsciously he held her tighter, confusion shifting through her sleeping expression.

.

.

.

"_It was thoughtful of the orphanage to suggest we live together," Usagi, the optimist that she was, voiced upon entering the rotting apartment with a single brown duffle bag in her possession. _

_It was a lie. _

_Rules and regulations had forced the orphanarium's hand, causing them to dispel the newly turned eighteen years old, Mamoru Chiba. Unable to help himself he'd only demanded one item as a parting gift. _

_A carry-on if you will: Usagi Tsukino. _

_With promises of violence to all those in opposition Mamoru took a hold of the young girl, slipping easily onto a liar's tale before hauling the petite thing behind him. _

"_Yes," He inclined his head softly. "Thoughtful," Somehow he managed to twitch his lips into his own awkward version of a smile. His long, lonely digits flexed, yearning for her own comforting embrace. Before they could be captured the young blonde scampered off in exploration, her expression shifting to that of a young, curious child._

_Unperturbed by his surroundings Mamoru softly shut the door behind him before slinking into a shadowed corner in the sitting room. Breathing in the stale, moldy air he shut his damnable eyes, leaving them closed until he heard a familiar set of soft footfalls drawing ever closer. _

"_Mamoru," Usagi began voice forlorn. _

_Cocking an eyebrow Mamoru stared into her deep, worried eyes. "What is it?" His usual stoic voice hitched in concern. _

"_There is only one futon," Usagi stated softly, scarlet staining her cheekbones. _

"_Oh," Mamoru rubbed his chin. "We'll just have to share for the time being." His lips twitched, "It will be like when we were young." _

"_Idiot," Nervously she dug her big toe into the flooring. "It's different now," She stated conscious of her own changing, budding body. _

"_Doesn't have to be," Mamoru stated simply, raising his hand in invitation. Crossing the room Usagi swallowed the easy lie, nestling herself in-between his legs while he cradled her. _

.

.

.

The two blue eyed children were a product of an unwanted generation, their eyes forever giving away their impure ancestry and giving them the mark as children of abandoned alleyways. In this unforgiving world all that this young boy was certain of was the love he had for the small girl he held in his warm embrace.

.

.

.


	52. A Taste of Scarlet Envy

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

Story 52: A Taste of Scarlet Envy

.

.

.

The heady scent of incense chokes the frenzy air, burning embers surrounded them desiring to imitating thousands of twinkle lights. Gritting her teeth Serenity dipped deeper into a crouch, her fingers gripping the metal chain of her kusaigama.

Opposing her was a creature, twisted within a mask of envy. Her read, medusa inspired hair whipped around her as she bounced from foot to foot. "I'll kill you for disgracing me," Her fingers curved around the hilt of the zanbato she wielded. "For stealing what is-"

"-Yours?" Serenity laughed, raising a disbelieving eyebrow while swinging her sickle skillfully at her side. "What you are is a glorified peeping jane, Endymion is mine."

Beryl hissed, screeching she made a move to rush forward but no sooner had she contracted her muscles did Serenity's figure disappear. Biting her lower lip in anger her snake-like eyes scanned the room. "Little Princess, you do not know what you are trifling with." She hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes widening when she felt something cold winding around her ankle.

"Really, I don't?" Serenity questioned, tugging on the chain with great force she hurled the shocked woman into the fires that threatened to consume the Golden Palace.

Heart wrenching screams pierced the still air and unable to stand the sound Serenity turned, pausing when she caught sight of a familiar shadow.

Blinking the figure locked eyes with her, "I'd rushed here thinking I would become your white knight but-" He paused, watching the still writhing body of his former fiancée, feeling something akin to pity well up in his chest.

"No, I don't need your protection," He frowned as she drew closer to him. "But, I would like to receive your love Endymion," She finished, yanking on his breastplate and pulling him into a bone searing kiss.

.

.

.


	53. Spiky Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Story 53: Spiky Interlude

.

.

.

"You must never, under any circumstances sleep with Chiba Mamoru, do you understand?"

Usagi, pale with fright, eyes boggled and face twisted with utter perplexity, shivered, hugging the brick while she stared into orbs that mirrored her own. "I-I d-d-don't know any Mamorus." She spluttered, "More importantly h-how did you get my face? Plastic surgery to steal my features isn't cute."

"I told you," Serenity crossed her arms over her ample chest. "I'm your future self, I've come to past to prevent a horrible mistake. Now in review, Chiba Mamoru, you must never fuc-"

"-I haven't even have my first kiss yet, of course I won't do something that intense. Besides I don't know anyone named Mamoru," Usagi managed to retrieve some semblance of courage as she yelled at the more refined woman standing before her.

"But you will, and your first kiss, he steals that while your drunk," Serenity smirked upon hearing Usagi's startled gasp. "Soon, you'll meet him. Don't fall into his trap; catastrophe will fall on your house if you do." Unconsciously Usagi shivered in fright. "Besides he does something really terrible," She whispered, leaning closer to the fourteen year old.

"What," Usagi questioned, biting her lower lip.

"I don't know if I-"

"-Tell me," Usagi insisted.

"Well," Serenity paused. "He **snores**," She finished ominously.

Usagi blinked, "Well." She scratched the back of her head. "_Gee_, that sounds, awful," She replied in faux disgust.

Serenity shook her head, "Hopefully you'll be spared." Pushing the small girl out of the alleyway she smiled, "Now go off into the wide world my young girl."

"Ok," Usagi replied, eyes wild as she continued down the street.

What an unusual day.

First she'd had to deal with receiving the lowest test score in her class, further lowering her rank and now she'd become delusional. Usagi raised her hand onto her forehead. 'Maybe its shock', her mental voice chimed.

Shaking her head Usagi reached inside of her skirt pocket and pulled out her test paper, growling. "I can't show you to mama," She hissed, crumbling the paper, throwing it over her shoulder.

"Ouch," A velvet voice called out from behind her, faintly she was aware that the older boy was commenting on her test score but her orbs were distracted, pinned to the nametag that was stuck to his school jacket.

It read, _**Chiba Mamoru**_.

Usagi blinked, paling.

"Are you listening Odango?" Mamoru called out, closing the gap between them.

"No," Usagi gasped out. "_**It can't be**_," She screeched out, slapping the older boy with her school bag before running down the street. Upon impact Mamoru fell back, shocked, landing on his bottom.

"Oi!" Mamoru growled, holding his stinging red cheek.

Watching the scene unfolding from her hidden position in the dark alley Serenity couldn't help but snicker.

"You," Startled she jumped upon feeling a familiar arm snake its way around her torso. "Shouldn't mess with the past, Pluto will be upset," His velvet voice whispered lovingly into her ear.

"_Hmpt_, I'm sure you'll find a way to ease her fury," Serenity replied in a clipped tone. "While I'm at it, maybe I should tell Usagi that Demando is her true love."

Ignoring her threat Endymion laid his cheek against her hair, "Her confession is meaningless Usako." A smirk spread across his lips, "But, I must admit, seeing your jealousy is always quite adorable."

In vain the young Queen tried to wiggle out of her husband's tight hold but he easily pinned her up against the brick wall, pushing his knee up to divide her legs.

"Too adorable," Catching her chin he forcibly craned her neck back, feasting at the exposed flesh while he hitched up her dress. "I just can't help myself," Dipping down he whispered the words that always served to end their feuds, erasing all semblance of malice. "I love you."

.

.

.

An: One more to go before I pack my bags.


	54. You Don't Know Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, sad but true.

Story 54: You don't know Jack

Summary: Asanuma, Motoki read an interesting statistic and decide to put it in play.

.

.

.

Usagi blinked numbly, brow furrowing while unconsciously her tiny fists balled at her sides. "H-," She spluttered, pausing to take a deep breath before parting her lips once more. "How could you," Unclenching her tiny fists she reached over and clutched at Mamoru's green jacket for support.

Mamoru's lips quirked, letting out a tiny cough he tried to compose himself. "I just-" He cleared his throat, glancing away.

Feeling annoyance curling in the pit of her belly the petite blonde couldn't help but stamp her little feet, "Explain." She out rightly demanded, staring at the duo's interlocked hands.

Gesturing grandly Mamoru nodded, "Yes, please," His lower lip quirked once again, fighting a grin. "_Explain_."

The pair blinked in unison both eagerly anticipating an answer from the two gentlemen, or rather the pair of gentleman and _lady_ at his side.

Asanuma coughed lightly, his hand moving to cover his smudged ruby lips. "Let me start by stating that _this_ was not my idea." He stated, self-consciously tugging at the ends of his tiny mini-skirt.

Quickly before Asanuma could mutter out another discrediting syllable Motoki stepped in front of him, "What Asa-chan is trying to say is." He turned, hugging Asanuma's shoulders and poking at his dimpled cheek with his index finger. "We didn't mean to fall madly in love with each other."

Paling Usagi's mouth formed a tiny O, Mamoru placed his hands at his waist desperately trying to maintain a straight face while Asanuma's eyes widened.

"So, when you found out," Usagi coughed, interlocking her digits. "That you were in love, Asanuma also discovered he was always meant to be a woman?"

Mamoru snorted, swallowing his laughter orbs scanning over Asanuma's disheveled appearance: A long blonde wig sat loftily atop of his crown, falling in ringlets past his shoulder, a pink tank top hugged awkwardly at the boy's torso while the pinnacle of this awesomely bad sundae was the tiny black miniskirt that hugged his waist.

Growling Asanuma angrily took a hold of Motoki's hand and led him away from the pair. "Excuse us for a second," Motoki called out over his shoulder. "_**What**_?" He whispered harshly, entering a secluded alleyway.

Biting his lower lip a flush of scarlet lined with embarrassment colored his cheeks. "Tell me why I have to endure this humiliation again."

"Because my man," Motoki made a mover to touch his friend's shoulder but Asanuma slapped his hand away.

"Don't **touch** me," Asanuma hissed through a set of clenched teeth.

"Ok," Motoki took a step backwards. "Remember what this is for bud; channel that frustration into that goal. Think of Usa-chan and Mamo-kun, they_ need_ to be together. And, think of it, **if** we're able to accomplish that goal we'd be the best matchmakers in all of Juban if not," He gasped. "Japan."

Shifting awkwardly, unused to the six inch stiletto heels, Asanuma's expression of irritation didn't waver. "But, _w_**hy** do I have to wear pantyhose?"

Motoki snapped his fingers, "Because One: Your legs are atrocious," Asanuma growled but the gesture went ignored. "And Two: I read a statistic that women are more prone to seek out love when they are currently envious of a fabulous couple and who better for her to be jealous of then us handsome devils."

Asanuma could only blink at his faux lover.

Enthusiastically Motoki patted Asanuma's shoulders, "Now fix your make-up and let's go back out there and create some magic," He stated, slapping him on the behind before darting out the alleyway.

Across the parking lot Usagi grinned watching Motoki exit, "Do you think we should just tell them?" She whispered towards Mamoru.

Waving his hand in greeting Mamoru discreetly leaned towards Usagi, "What tell them we've been dating for the past year and ruin all their _generous _matchmaking attempts." He whispered, shaking his head, "No way." He stated, sharing a giggle with the girl he loved.

.

.

.

**News: updated 4.20.10**: I will issue out a formal apology in the next chapter and beg you all to forgive me.


	55. Sei

Disclaimer: Ah'm berry sowy, but I still don't own Sailor Moon!

Part 55: Parfait d'amour part sei

.

.

.

_The First time he Stole from her_

A hallow voice ferried by the night's wind feathery embrace cried out a passionate warning. _**Don't**_, its ghost-like hands wrapped around his exposed neck but the sound seemed to rise up on deaf ears.

"Go," The shadowed figure muttered and with a shake of his broad shoulders the sightless raven resting on his armor took off in the vast skies with a cry of defiance.

With the proficiency of a master thief his gloved digits found entrance through the glass window. The moonlit night's sky poured onto the downy sheets, illuminating her figure. No sooner had he crawled onto her bed her eyes popped open in alarm.

"Endo?" She breathed out, gasping while shooting into a sitting position. Confusion pained her face as she watched the man who was the perfect doppelganger of _her_ Mamoru crawling towards her. "My father-" She began, his cold body covering hers.

The threat choked, dying a quick death inside her voice box when he flashed the full onslaught of her pupil-less orbs on her.

"Usa," He crooned, his hands moving to undo her odangos.

That small gesture, string of syllables was enough to allow her heart to swell, leaving her completely undone.

Kissing her now he laid her down onto the bed, enveloping her torso in his strong, icy arms. She felt the pull almost instantaneously, her life's energy being pulled through her parted lips.

And while he unbuttoned her pajamas top an unmistakable voice Usagi would never forget cried out, begging for her forgiveness.

.

.

.

An: First I just wanted to extend my deepest apologies to each and every one of you for my behavior in the author's note in the last chapter. I was going thru a bout of insomnia and when you're up for over twenty-four hours you make emotional decisions not based on rationality.

I was never going to leave writing (a lot of people thought that and I'm sorry for that), I just was going to end this early and start another collection called _Tokyo Zombie_. I figured since this one was sliding maybe a fresh start would make me feel better and pull more of you guys back into my twisted tales.

Its like, the stuff that I put on this website I write for an audience not really for myself, so when a lot of people don't respond I instantly think, oh my, that really must have sucked.. nobody liked it and lose my confidence completely. That's why I'm always so thankful for people when they do leave a nice comment it gives me encouragement to grow.

Again, I'm really sorry; it was indeed irrational and selfish.

I hope you guys can forgive me.

ills


	56. Sette

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon.

Story 56: Parfait d'Amour Part: Sette

.

.

.

_The first time he trusted her_

Fingering the sharp edge of the blade the blushing school girl fidgeted, keeping her eyes downcast while she spoke. "Do you trust me?" She questioned timidly, unconsciously tightening her muscles, awaiting his retort.

Sitting in front of her vanity the boy smiled brightly in the glass's reflection, "Of course. Honestly Usako," He crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. "If I didn't trust you I wouldn't be here."

Giggling Usagi felt completely reassured and utterly bewitched, "Well, there isn't anything to worry about; I do this for papa all the time."

Continuing to smile broadly Mamoru nodded, "I know, you've told me several times."

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up, "Have I?" Blushing she rubbed the back of her head in slight embarrassment before scooting closer towards him. "Guess I forgot," Sticking out her lethal pink tongue at him Usagi combed the back of his head, raising the pair of scissors. "Hold still."

Now it would seem that whoever controlled the couple's strings was apparently intoxicated that day because no sooner had Usagi's scissors approached the trusting boy did a small bird crash into the girl's closed bedroom window. The crash served to startle, unconsciously Usagi tightened her hands into fists.

"Uh-ho," Usagi muttered, catching sight of several clumps of raven colored hair descending towards the ground.

Biting his inner cheek Mamoru could only stare at his girlfriend's reflection. "You're so lucky I love you," He spoke, swallowing liquid annoyance.

.

.

.

An: My Kwanzan buds have started to open up, yay leaves; it's a real shame that I won't be able to see his or my other's cherry bloosom tree's flowers until next spring. Le sigh.

Roxyk630, Anenihan, Nikitamjo, Moonprincessnece, Beediddy, PointofNoReturn76, DAsDesiredRose, Sakanscales876, Henna Ryans, Lindsay, HarryPottter'sgirl17, Tryntee13, Secluded Sapphire, thank you so much for your continued support.

Oh! And a few of people PM'ed me saying I spelled Mamoru's name wrong, **Endo** is actually the name that Mamoru used when he was brainwashed in the manga. Everyone should know by now that I love the manga more so then the anime by now, unless I'm twisting an episode.

ills


	57. Otto

Disclaimer: Oh boy, I still don't own Sailor Moon.

Woot! Its double story Sunday!

Story 57: Parfait d'Amour: Part otto

.

.

.

_The first time he drank liquid disappointment_

A lullaby's promise stung diabolically in the damp humid air, skillfully fashioned digits undid the knot of her drawstring pants and unconsciously she lifted her hips towards him with the gesture. "Usa," He cooed heatedly, rolling up her shirt revealing her navel.

Smiling to himself Mamoru inhaled before blowing perfumed baby's breath onto her soft epidermis, watching in fascination when her stomach trembled in response. "Usa," He called, running his index finger down the length of her neck. "Usako," His tongue caressed her very name, his fingers circling the circumference of her top button.

"U**sa**_ko_," He said more feverishly, moving to undo the button but no sooner had he moved did her lips pucker. Every muscle in his body stiffened, awaiting her response, would it be in allowance or disapproval?

Usagi's lips parted-

-his heart spluttered, ears straining.

A snore escaped through her plump, pink bubble gum lips.

Eyes dull, Mamoru's brow furrowed, "Usa?" He spoke, voice rough before lowering himself down to plant a butterfly kiss on her feathery lips. Parting, he felt slick annoyance coloring his aura as this prince found he couldn't break his sleeping beauty out of her algebra induced spell.

.

.

.

An: Guess what!? I got the most wonderful surprise my mother came knocking at my door and as soon as I opened it she presented me with this beautiful bonsai. When I was in middle school a bonsai was actually my first plant so I was super excited, ear to ear smile. It's my first, early b-day present lol. Unfortunately the card didn't tell me what kind it is, hmm but its staying in my bedroom with me and I put it next to my alarm clock so it's the first thing I see in the morning.

Hmm.. I should really take pictures of all my plants and show em to you guys.

Tell me if this is strange, I started naming all my plants too, lol.


	58. Back alley deals

Disclaimer: I ran out of creative ways to say I don't own Sailor Moon a long time ago, so deal with my boringness.

Chapter 58: Back ally deals

An: So, I was wrong, its triple update Sunday. This chapter is thanks to Sakanascales876 who suggested that Asanuma should be a barber.

Summary: Because nothing is ever for free.

.

.

.

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth Asanuma leaned back in his leather seat, his fingers unconsciously running over his black comb. "I sort of can't believe you were able to talk Mamo-kun into being my practice dummy for my final exam in beauty school Usa-chan."

Smiling Usagi nodded once, practically inhaling her cheesecake flavored ice cream cone. "You're welcome," Her brows furrowed. "Just don't dye his hair an odd color or something." With her free hand she scratched at her temple, "Except pink." She declared, her little pink tongue darting out to lick the corner of her mouth. "Like cotton candy, yum," She began, her eyes morphing into little stars.

"Usagi," Motoki, who was sitting next to her on the wooden bench, snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. "Focus," He commanded and smiling kindly at him Usagi went back to devouring her tasty treat utterly unaware of the probing glance the duo were shooting at her. "So, Usagi," The sandy blonde attempted once more.

"Hm?" Usagi muttered, raising her eyebrows towards her hairline.

"You have to tell me Usagi, just how in the world did you manage to convince Mamoru to allow-" Motoki paused, sparing Asanuma a weary glance.

"-hey, hey, hey," Asanuma interjected, waving his comb at the older boy. "I'm a fine beautician-in-training, I'll have you know I got-" He sputtered, swallowing. "Well, I didn't completely fail my last examination." He scratched the back of his head, "It wasn't my fault that old lady didn't want a perm, how was I to know?"

"Did you ask?" Motoki inquired point blank.

"_**P**__shh_, I don't _need_ to ask, my hands," Asanuma gestured grandly. "Know what the hair desires, needs more so then these pitiful mortals do."

Clearing his throat Motoki slowly turned towards Usagi, who was still busily eating her ice cream. "Usagi, I'm sure you know that a guy's hair is his mantel piece, right?" She nodded, distracted. "I'm just wondering, how it was possible that you convinced Mamoru to place his trust in-" He gestured with his chin towards Asanuma, who simply glared in response.

"Oh!" Usagi swallowed. "It was easy enough; you just need to know how to work Mamo-chan."

Blinking Asanuma leaned forward in his chair, "And how does one go about _working_ Mamo-kun?" He inquired, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, bargaining helps," Usagi supplied.

Before Asanuma could inquire further Motoki cut him off, "Spit it out Usa-chan."

"It wasn't much I just told him that I would-" Outside a bullhorn went off obscuring Usagi's tainted syllables. "-him until he-" Quite suddenly a shrill, high-pitched ring penetrated the still air, one which all parties thoroughly ignored. "-all over my face." She finished, her scandalous tongue darting out to lick at her delicious treat.

Across the street a lovely, innocent songbird abruptly fainted upon catching wind of the young girl's sound waves coming off her confession.

Asanuma allowed the comb that he was holding fall to the ground.

Slack jawed Motoki appeared as though he wanted to cry.

And at that precise, awkward moment Mamoru, who'd been in the bathroom, turned the handle and reentered the studio. "Ok," He clapped his hands together, "Lets get this- hey, Motoki you don't look so-"

"_**Mamoru, how could you**_?" Motoki began, paling. "_**To Usa**_?" Trembling, he found that he couldn't continue.

"Mamo-kun," Asanuma stood up from his seat, tears pooling at the corner of his orbs. "You're my hero, my _dirty _hero." He confessed.

Mamoru furrowed his brow, placing his hands on his hips. "Why am- Usa_gi_!" Whirling around the young boy was surprised when he caught sight of an empty beach seat, his blonde haired girlfriend nowhere to be seen. "What?" He snapped, meeting the graze of his angry looking best friend.

"You know, I'm not even going to lecture you," Motoki stood, reaching into his pocket, retrieving his cell phone. "Instead-" He blinked three times and snapped his fingers four times, "Operation Shanghai," He called out suddenly and caught off guard Mamoru never saw as Asanuma charged at his legs but felt when his underclassman sank his teeth into his thigh.

"AHHH!" Mamoru shrieked, trying to pull the younger boy off.

"Instead, I'm calling _**Tsukino Papa**_," Motoki stuck his tongue out at him, "Asanuma keep him occupied!" He called out trying to head towards the back door but before he could make it out Mamoru, with Asanuma still attached to his thigh, leapt towards the young boy.

Sitting on a small wooden box in the back alley Usagi watched through a small glass window as the three boys rolled around the studio floor, each fighting for dominance. "Just add jello, yum." She declared licking her plump bubble gum lips.

.

.

.

An: I couldn't help myself; so sleepy. Also I'm glad to know that you guys name your plants as well!!! Brought a smile to my face!


	59. Nove

Disclaimer: I still really don't own Sailor Moon.

Story 59: Parfait d'Amour: Part Nove

.

.

.

_The first time he entrusted his life to her_

Excitement defined, Usagi's irises formed multiple sets of bright stars, her trembling digits running over the bumpy leather. Aura practically squealing she turned towards the boyish man who sat next to her, grinning.

"Alright," Mamoru began, uneasily his stomach fluttered, palms perspiring. "_Slowly_, take it out of **park** and shift it into **drive** before gently pressing your foot down on the gas petal." He instructed through a set of gritted teeth, unconsciously his hands formed fists on his lap as Usagi slammed her foot on the gas petal.

.

.

.

An: Could you imagine? Lol poor Mamoru.


	60. Decina

Disclaimer: Oh, noes, I still don't own Sailor Moon.

Story 60: Parfait d'Amour Part Decina

.

.

.

_The first time she didn't trust him_

It had started off as an ill-fated warning, a deliberate thing that had twisted her very soul with torment.

_Every boy has __**that **__on their brains Usagi, I bet even that Chiba fellow has some salacious reading material hidden somewhere in his bedroom._

With that final gut wrenching declaration Kenji stomped out of the room, irritation lining his very being leaving his daughter completely distraught. An invisible string tugged at her constricting chest pulling her through busy streets, up many flights of stairs and through his unoccupied bedroom door.

Trembling digits had searched through countless drawers encountering only disappointing pieces of cotton. 'Where could they be,' She pondered, her string tugging her towards the pristine bed.

Lowering herself onto her knees her orbs widened drastically when Usagi spotted a small stack of magazines lying neatly against the far wall. Swallowing a deep angry breath she reached over and took a hold of the tainted magazines, sliding them towards herself.

Unable to look at them for a moment Usagi gulped trying desperately to calm her beating heart before she shifted her graze down at the magazines.

Usagi's heart stilled- jaw slack.

Mamoru Chiba was indeed-

-such a nerd.

A few small giggles, bordering hysteria escaped past her lips as she ran her fingers over the glossy cover of her boyfriend's physics magazines. "Wait! Are all of these like this, he couldn't have hidden-" The thought broke off into action when she gripped the magazine by its binding, utterly surprised when a small photo descended towards the ground.

"H-huh?" Usagi spluttered automatically upon seeing her own face staring back at her, imbedded in the photo's glossy surface. Her eyes immediately caught sight of the words imprinted at the bottom of the photo, which served to leave her completely undone.

_My beloved treasure – July 20_

But still, Usagi couldn't help but wonder how Mamoru had gotten a photo of her in a bikini eating a hotdog in the first place.

.

.

.

Asanuma frowned, frantically searching through each of his bedroom drawers, "That evil bastard Mamo-kun."

.

.

.

An: If you didn't quite get it go re-read the Dazed and Confused saga chapter Quatre.

So, the antibiotics didn't work so I went through some minor surgery on Friday, I'm still very sore! And the heat is killing all my baby's leaves, wahhh.

Thank you guys soooo much for all of your kind reviews!!!

Anniegrl911- its Italian.


	61. Water Nymphs

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

Story 61: Water Nymphs

Summary: Underneath the surface, he awaits.

.

.

.

Fireflies, taking the form of burning globes of wax encased in paper lanterns glided quite elegantly across the water's surface. Hypnotized by the moon's reflection on the rippling water, azure colored eyes wavered, drunkenly.

Bleakness cast its impenetrable, invisible strings down the Princess's gullet, yanking up colorful sighs that littered the balmy air. Already she could hear her name being spoken on a variety of foreign tongues but she paid them no heed.

Naked toes danced upon the lake's surface spelling in other worldly script her desire for something utterly familiar. No sooner had her tolerance all but disappeared did she spot a small guppy swimming towards her toes, eyes refocusing. Invisible strings pulled the corner of her lips into a smile, for a brief moment she was content. Still, the picturesque image shattered upon felling something wet coil around her ankle, pull roughly at it.

"Eekk!" Serenity cried out in surprise before clamping her mouth over her parted lips.

His orbs seemed particularly haunting underneath the water's clear surface. Deliberately Serenity searched over her shoulder, trying to note if she'd gathered any unwanted attention. Seeing none she shifted once again towards the grinning boy, eyes blissfully wicked. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Shh!" Endymion placed his index finger over her lips, eyes inviting. "Trust me," He spoke, pulling her down into the warm waters, licking at her shivering skin.

Swallowing her protests through parted lips Endymion lowered them down, beginning their eternal waltz as he spun her into their own sweet oblivion.

.

.

.

An: Sad face.. the sun is trying to kill my plants and my bonsai can't survive in my room so I had to move it to the kitchen. Le sigh. Why can't they just grow on my love?


	62. Undici

Disclaimer: Very, very standard yes, but still no, I don't own Sailor Moon.

Story 62: Parfait d'Amour Part undici

_The first time they played a game_

.

.

.

"Did you happen to lose your wife?"

The words were simple enough, shadowed with a deep fervor in her tone that was simply unmistakable.

"No." His sighs colored the air, answering with an addition shake of the head. "More like," He paused, biting his lower lip. "Discovered a new aspect of her."

Skin still aglow with sparkle dust she slid closer to him on the silk sheets, the feathers of her mask, a memento from the night's gala, obscured her heart shaped features. "How so?" She questioned, moving to straddle his bare torso, hiking up her abundant skirts as she did so.

He laughed; the deep vibrations making her insides churn quite pleasantly. "Hmm," Titling his head the side he studiously studied her orbs. "I never deemed you capable of sheer torture." His sighs once again graced the lavender infused air as he tried to capture her within his grasp but the metal chains that kept his bound to their wooden bed frame did not give.

"It's because good sir," She smiled. "You don't know your wife very well, do you Mamo-chan." She crooned the old name, which only served to be mentioned in the most intimate of moments, silkily before leaning towards him. Cascading golden tresses sheathed his bare skin as she allowed her heart shearing kiss to be the perfect end of it all.

.

.

.

An: Sorry, I haven't been around in a long while. I got surgery on my leg twice a couple of months ago and after it I just got into this funk/depression and just couldn't write a thing to save my life.


	63. Oddity

Disclaimer: Just how many times do we have to go thru this? Le sigh, ok, one last time. I don't own Sailor Moon, but girls can dream, right?.

Story 63: Oddity

Summary: Freaks just happen to be alluring, don't cha think?

.

.

.

Childhood nostalgia choked the humid still air of midnight and with each intake of shaky breath told whispers of days of old that she longed to embrace. Carelessly discarded popcorn bins and greasy hotdog cartons littered the dirt path and although she paid them no heed she knew from memory that glowing eyes awaited in the gloom; mice waiting to steal a meal.

Black boots wrapped in guitar strings led her to find him in a shadow's warm embrace, his fox smile pulling back his lips to reveal carefully sharpened teeth that seemed to glow. Stepping towards her he ignored the rust bitten chains that tried to keep him at bay, the moonlight highlighting the black, inky letters that were strewn across his jugular; _**vicious**_.

"_**Usa**_," His scratchy barley-there-voice crooned, his long pale fingers penetrating the space in-between his cell's steel bars. Calling, a gust of wind heeded his command and released its furry, its sturdy hands untying an ember color ribbon from her hair before carrying it to his eagerly awaiting outstretched palm.

Gently wrapping the trophy around his wrist his ocean colored orbs seemed to penetrate her own serving to unleash within her a tempest of unfiltered memories that crashed against her mental eye.

.

.

"_Vam," Her childish voice wailed dreamily, her dimpled hand reached towards the bars while he watched delighted, a toothy grin spreading across his jaw. _

"_**Usagi!**__" A woman's panic laced voice shrieked in undiluted horror and before the small child could even turn to see the source of the sound a pair of hands gripped her, pulling her away from the cage. The small girl could only watch, filled with disappointment as the boy behind the bars crooked his index finger in silent farewell before retreating into the shadows._

_._

_._

_A cheeky grin was set on the young's blonde's innocent lips, a red balloon securely tied to her dainty wrist. "What's your name?" She paused, awaiting a response from the seemingly uninterested boy behind the cold bars. Pointing to her own green jacket where a white patch had been sewn to her breast pocket, illustrating a cartoon'ish bunny. "Mine is U-sa-gi," She mouthed carefully. _

_He approached her now, sliding across the straw lined floor that made up his pen. His red tongue darted out to lick his pale, crusty lips. "__**Usa**__," A raspy voice that should only belong to a soulful jazz singer crawled out from between his lips. _

_Glee overflowed from her very being but before she could respond a shadow engulfed the young girl and caused the boy to shoot back in his cage. Wide-eyed Usagi turned towards the person casting and was relieved when she saw the familiar face of the ringmaster staring back at her. _

_His shinny boyish face had always been plastered around town annually announcing the return of his oddities under the big top. His emerald orbs that seemed so inviting in the photograph now turned cold, smile tight. "Miss Tsukino, how many times will I have to tell you not to wander off back here?" He sighed, reaching down to take a hold of her bicep, receiving a chilling __**hiss**__ from behind the bars in return. The ringmaster clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, his orbs promising pain. "I'll deal with you in a moment," He shifted towards the girl. "Come, your mother has already turned frantic child." _

_._

_._

Adolescents had shaped the blonde with lines of defined rebellion. After her mother's sheer refusal of bringing her to watch her precious _vam-vam_, as Usagi once childishly dubbed him, when the circus rolled around annually in the fall Usagi had grown accustomed to sneaking out her window in search of the boy behind bars.

"_**Usa**_," His raspy voice caressed the syllable, lifting up his wrist to bask in the scent of her hair. Blood visibly rushed, painted her cheeks with a scarlet brush and as her orbs dilated she found an unpronounced heat building within her.

"Vam," She found herself slipping into the old childish name upon stepping towards him, her heartstrings getting tangled up in her throat. He smiled devilishly, his midnight colored hair billowing in the soft breeze. Standing in front of the nameless boy, who'd turned into a man in her ever-changing orbs, seemed almost overwhelming.

Without warning his hands shot out from between the bars taking a hold of her upper arms causing her to tremble. The move hadn't frightened her in the least but served to rather form a strange knot of heat in the pit of her stomach that further intensified when he began to draw designs on her creamy flesh with his long, pale fingers.

Orbs inviting he whispered her name again before his hand left her, cold instantly washed over the girl. Before she could protest his hands encircled the bars and with a loud groaning sound the bars yielded to his command, bending out of his way,

"Oh," Usagi breathed out in awe, having never witnessed his amazing strength on stage. Breathing turned ragged his orbs locked on hers, speaking volumes of his desire and without hesitating she leaned in towards him.

His mouth surprisingly tasted of honeysuckle, warm and caressing her while his hands cupped her cheeks. Clumsily his sharpened teeth nicked at her wandering pink tongue, slashing droplets of sticky sweetness onto his tongue. He groaned, eyes dilating before he whisked her up into his embrace, pulling her towards the comforting shadow of his cage. Vowing to the night's sky to take an eternity to explore all that comprised this, his little precious girl.

.

.

.

An: With it being October I couldn't help it, tee hee.


	64. Dodici

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon and that's just how the world turns sometimes.

Story 64: Parfait d'Amour Part dodici

The first time she felt like breaking something

.

.

.

The sun was setting, the sky closing and she couldn't help but feeling cold. Her feet stop moving for casually; ever so casually her vision had slipped, seeing _them _over the side of the bridge.

_She_ had her arms wrapped around him, laughing, always smiling.

It was sickening.

Later, he would tell her that it was nothing.

Nothing but a friend.

That is, if she were to open her mouth to ask.

Sighing, they caught each other's orbs as he grinned and for some reason he waved up at her from his position on the side of the bridge – a small gesture of acknowledgment. Nothing more, nothing less.

Her heart stirred without her consent and she stood, frozen wishing that she hadn't worn her knit hat to cover her odangos today, the very odangos which he habitually jested.

Routine – that was the defining world; would he speak to her if it wasn't so expected?

Lost; she couldn't move, couldn't sway as the sun continued to set.

"Odango," His husky voice crept up from behind her, smelling of mint.

_It was nothing_, what she witnessed because it shouldn't mean anything to her.

They just had a routine.

A simpleness, a defined simpleness that everyone knew of.

But, still why did her heart flutter?

"Odango, did your face just stuck like that?" He jested, placing a warm hand on top of her knit hat.

A simpleness that she was compelled to adhere to.

"Odango," He tried again. "You shouldn't hide," He stated simply, moving her hat and unintentionally causing her heart strings to loosen.

Would it change the world if she broke the binding tapes of their routine?

She didn't know.

Pressing her lips together she turned, roughly wrapping her arms around his neck just like the girl had done earlier but she didn't stop. Yanking him down she swallowed his protests as she tasted his lips, because well, fuck the usual routine, she wanted so much more.

.

.

.

An: Thanks for all the good wishes for my leg, I actually got the surgery done in May so its all better. ^.^ The scar tissue still bothers me some days but I think that's normal.

I got a new boss at work, so things have been getting better.


	65. Her Claiming

Disclaimer: Don't now, nor will I ever, own Sailor Moon. Got it?

Story 65: His and Her Chronicles:

Her; Claiming

.

.

.

He itched.

Suffocated even.

Digits, sheathed in violet tainted leather, rhythmically fingered that –_insufferable_- pieced of sewn monstrosity.

He sighed, the action tasting stale.

She, the momentary beast should be burning with shame but instead he found her humming away- was she _laughing_?- the impossible uptight horde digging their claws into her creamy flesh.

Like a toddler he wanted, oh so very desperately to stamp his feet and moan at this injustice.

For he could feel them now, the heated whispers, small suppressed girlish giggles that made his insides want to invoke the Red Queen; _off with their heads_.

Ocean painted orbs wonder, falling onto an ornately carved looking glass and with a sigh he lowers his gaze until they fall prey to the ghastly pageant sash that lay across his chest. Fingering it once more he titles his head, reading the magic marker scribbles: **Property of Chiba Usagi**.

Grinding his teeth together he glances up just in time to meet his wife's alluring gaze from across the crowded room; she smiles, knowing that he is hers and now the world knew of it.

.

.

.

An: Wow, it's been a while, I feel really rusty. Sorry I haven't been around more. Just been dealing with a lot but I finally got my last surgery on my leg at the end of January and am feeling a whole lot better. So yay! I'll try and be around a bit more.


	66. His Claiming

Disclaimer: You know it's just sad that we've been together all this time and you still need me to tell you that I don't own Sailor Moon.

.

Story 66: Her and His Chronicles

His Claiming

.

.

.

_Tap, tap, tap;_ digits drumming against the wooden counter provided the very soundtrack of irritation. Clenching his teeth together he could practically feel the sour, metallic flavor of anxiety pooling at the tip of his tongue.

"Is there something wrong with the coffee?" Motoki inquired, feeling a tab bit offended that his creation had been left untouched for the past hour.

Eyes locked on the ma- no, correction, _boy_- sitting at the corner booth of the small arcade Mamoru offered a small shake of his head as an appropriate response.

"Hmm, then," Motoki touched his chin delicately with his index finger. "Would you like me to fetch a syringe from the first aid kit since you don't seem to want to ingest it orally?" He asked, eye twitching slightly. When his patron failed to respond the young blonde haired man found himself clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth in annoyance. "Oh," He smirked devilishly. "Doesn't Usagi-chan look a bit different today?"

"Ah," Mamoru couldn't help but nod in agreement, his ocean colored orbs drifting to her figure momentarily before locking them once again with the enamored blonde haired sip of a boy.

'_Stop'_, Mamoru's mental voice practically screamed across the room.

"But, I can't seem to pinpoint-" Motoki tilted his head in thought.

"Her hair is three inches shorter," Mamoru crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "Approximately," His sighs colored the air around him, painted black in his very unease.

"And there seems to be someone else whose noticed her- how do you say, _sparkle_," Motoki teased ignoring the almost primal growl that licked at the back of the ebony haired man's throat. Taking hold of the full coffee mug the blonde haired man smiled, "I'm just stating the-" the syllables died a very quick death at the edge of the young man's tongue, Mamoru's digits froze as they both watched the boy slide out of his seat before beginning to make his way towards Usagi.

Before the logical part of Mamoru's brain could restrain him he found himself pushing himself off the stool. "Oye!" Motoki's protest fell on deaf ears while Mamoru practically found himself jogging across the crowded arcade, successfully reaching the young girl first. Face warped with disappointment Usagi could only watch as the neon GAME OVER sign flashed on the screen in front of her. "What else could go wrong today?" She questioned, scornfully before too much at her surprise she felt a pair of hands land on her shoulders, forcefully turning her around. "Mamo-baka! What do you want?" She bit out through clenched teeth.

"Nothing in particular," Controlling his thick voice to remain indifferent he reached down and took her petite hand gently into his own.

It was a small gesture.

A small, insignificant thing that conveyed _his _possession; surprised the young, nameless boy shifted his course midstride, his face coloring slightly.

Confusion wrapped around the girl in a thick blanket, "Mamo-baka?" She whispered, "Is this some sort of new punishment game?"

Embarrassment washed over Mamoru causing his mouth to twist oddly, "Ah," recovering quickly he snatched his hand away from hers. "Just an experiment, nothing more, and," He shrugged his shoulders, turning away coldly. "I won't bother to explain since someone on your level wouldn't even begin to fathom its complexities."

Face flushed with anger, Usagi quickly slipped back into their usual routine, "BAKA!" She cried, the sound of her shriek echoing off the arcade's walls.

.

.

.

An: I feel soo rusty. I know it's been a while, just been dealing with a dry spell. Writer's block sucks people.

Anyways, my leg is at it again so I'm going to be stuck in bed all holiday weekend so maybe I can produce another one shot.


	67. Tokyo Dreaming

Disclaimer: Yeah, wow, still don't own Sailor Moon. Not that it's surprising.

.

Story 67: Tokyo Dreaming

Summary: Because, she was quite frankly running out of time.

.

.

.

She had no face; none that the young blonde could decipher anyways. (Or, one could note that the suffering coursing through her veins had blinded her, leaving her completely unaware of all recognizable shapes.) _She_, could have been anyone really, she thought that must have been the point, just not Usagi.

A painful echo of a lullaby ripped through her ear cannel, humming, biting unmerciful deep inside her very soul.

"'dango," Perfectly arched eyebrows shot up in bewilderment at the sight of the young blonde before smoothing out, calming his proud face. "Have I introduced you to my fiancée?"

Heart bruised, suffocating inside her cavity skipped a beat before it stifled sound. Lips moving, warm, ocean colored orbs smiling he continued- with what? Her name?- She couldn't be sure, but she knew without doubt that she didn't **want** to know.

"Odango?" Face contorting with her own aching she twisted away from him, willing his departure. Instead the rich timber of his voice grew louder still, and without her hearts consent she felt the warmth of his hands on her shoulders.

Excruciating, pure and simple; why couldn't he just leave her be?

"Odango!" The voice grew louder until '_Usagi_' was screamed and the atmosphere, her surroundings- the street in front of Game Center Crown- dissolved.

Blinking, once, twice the veil over her azure orbs softened before being yanked off completely and instead she found herself in her usual corner booth inside the arcade.

"Finally Odango," He sighs with what she thinks is relief. "I was worried that you might have slipped into a milkshake induced coma." Shoulders fighting, orbs narrowing he glares at her. "What were you thinking, falling asleep in a public place like this? I know that Motoki-" He went on lecturing the petite girl but she ignored his warnings.

"Mamrou," Usagi began timidly. "Where did she go?" She inquired.

Mamoru blinked, feeling utterly confused. "Where did _who_ go?"

For a moment the young girl didn't, couldn't answer her small hands clutching at the fabric of her skirt, "Your girlfriend."

Eyes narrowed, Mamoru crossed his arms tightly across his chest. "What's this? Now we're jabbing at each other's romantic lives?" He laughed darkly to himself. "Well, since nothing seems to be off limits now you should know that I'm as utterly single as you appear to be Odango."

Eyes wide, the missing puzzle piece fell tightly into place and she absolutely lost control of the moment, caution destroyed. "Then why don't you go out with me?" She questioned, innocently, her tongue moving on its own volition.

"Eh?"Shock plain on his face Mamoru coughed, painted scarlet. "Do you have a fever?" He questioned, lowering himself so to place his forehead on hers. "You don't feel hot," He spoke absently.

Before he could separate himself from her Usagi took advantage of his proximity, wrapping her arms around his neck as to place one small, chaste kiss on his lips. Breathing against him, she spoke barley above a whisper. "I don't want to lose you to anyone."

Eyes softened, he reaches for her, drowning her in his embrace. "I'll tell you a secret," Smiling he leans towards her ear, whispering. "I don't want anyone to have you besides me either."

.

.

.

An: Have any of you guys ever cosplayed before? Last month, I did just that for a certain convention. And, it was one of the funniest things I've ever done but I must admit one of the funniest moments came as this. My brother saw me in my outfit and he blinks, "You look like that girl from sailor moon or something." I was actually dressed up in black sailor outfit was a black medical mask with a biohazard symbol on it. I'm surprised he even remembers sailor moon really.


	68. Other Drugs

Disclaimer: I don't know what to tell you, I know you had your hopes up but no. Still don't own Sailor Moon. Also, please be warned I have the flu and am currently on meds so if you see any boo-boos, my bad.

.

.

.

Story 68: Other Therapies

Summary: He'd give anything to have her come back to life, even if it meant breaking her in half.

.

.

.

"_Why are you here?_"

It, a question so casually strung together, was an inquiry he'd made so very long ago; to think of it in its proper season first played across his silver tongue would leave his head in a tizzy. Hold his breath he inclines his white, pristine gloved hand slightly, a small gesture which a highly trained guard notices quickly, moving to unlock the door. He does not release the breath that he's held until he's crossed the threshold; a tired routine for this old fool.

The sound of foot falls loudly marching across the tiled floor does not serve to stir him, transfixed is he to the image of the girl laid before him. "Dr?" A pixie haired girl playing nurse speaks behind him, her irises drawn into little hearts. "Where should I?" The novice glances around the small cell, nervously fidgeting, a plastic tray lying on her upturned forearms.

"Place it on the nightstand, then leave," And, although his face was stoic, revealing nothing his tongue was stern as he shinned his penlight into the dull, unreflective mirrors one might dare to call eyes.

Biting her lower lip the pixie girl continued to fidget, "But-" She pauses. "Isn't it more proper if I stay?" She questions, "I mean-"

Sighing, he fights the urge to pitch the bridge of his nose, "I do not require your assistance with this one."

Tensing her small shoulders her irises turn to daggers as her small feel stamp noisily across the tiled floor, slamming the tray down onto the nightstand. Making a noise of sheer disapproval she pivots on her heel before exiting the cell.

"She's like a child," He apologies, tongue tasting disgust- to what can only be described as a unmoving, hallow, casket of the once fiery girl he'd first encountered.

_These pills, oh how they stifle the real me._

"I'd wish you'd behave," He clicks his penlight off. "Then possibly we could get you into a room with a view," The joke feels solemn, his ocean colored orbs rolling over the bare padded walls that ensnared her. "You've lost so much of your natural color already."

Her skin, that had once been the color of a rip peach in summertime now reflected a desolate grey, seeming almost sickly translucent. The fabric that laid woven of the quilt of her life had come undone, its frayed ends loosening, escaping and leaving her completely empty.

_She needed salvation; escape._

Biting the very tip of his gloved finger he pulled his hand free, elegantly as could be expected. "How are the new meds making you feel?" He questions, expecting no response and without realizing it he places his ungloved hand on her cheek.

Touching her was a compulsion, devouring through his fingertips all that remained of this helpless girl.

"Your younger brother came to visit today." Her listless eyes widened by a mere fraction but he'd memorized her so well that it made him take notice.

It was a low blow indeed, but what more could he do?

"I, personally spoke to him, he wishes to see you better yourself. His new family," He almost choked on the word. "Is taking good care of him and they will do the same for you once you've-" Allowing the thought to drift he closed his eyes. "Well," He coughs knowing this is ill-advised. "He says he doesn't blame you for the fire."

Sour heart picking up into a frenzy, the young girl stirs in the creaky four post bed but the restraints at her ankles and feet keep her steady. "You," She manages to hiss, wetness streaming down her doll-like face.

"_Why are you here?_"

"_I killed my parents." _

"_Usagi, your parents died in a fire, the police ruled it as being accidental." _

"_It was mine-"_

"_Just because it was your object that started the fire doesn't mean that anyone blames you." _

"_They should."  
_

Pain; red hot searing pain and the reminder of what happened was about the only thing that brought her a little closer to him. Purposely he leans down licking the tear track, insides quivering. "Usako come back to me." He pleads; capturing her lips with his he hopes to breathe back the life into her unanimated body.

.

.

.

An: So you know my birthday is come up, reviews always make me happy. Also, I've gotten a couple of ideas for the Dazed and Confused series, and I'm wondering would you guys like me to continue it or place these new ideas into another story?


	69. Shapeless Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Though, one can dream.

Story 69: Shapeless Tomorrow

.

.

.

Summary: His poetic tongue wishes to not lose control of the moment.

Genre: Romance/Lust

Rating: T'sih

.

.

.

_O flames that threaten on knife's edge to consume. Congregating on these rough fingertips which brush upon your lace curtains; unabashed orbs spying thru their tiny holes. Sun kissed skin, oh so fine, framed by honey colored hair as you lay encased on a bed of velvet, light streaming thru window planes, illuminating thee. Painted parchment serves to entertain, a coy tug at the edges of her rose colored lips. _

_O these lips. _

_Please I beg of thee, ensnare me._

_O these arms. _

_Disarm my every resistance, envelope me._

_O finally these shapely legs._

_Simply imprison all that is me. _

_For, I'm now as I've been since my first breath your awaiting slave._

.

.

Blinking in astonishment Usagi closed the leather bound book in her lap, crossing her hands over it. "Wow, I was just," Pausing, brow furrowing she searched the filing cabinets of her brain for the proper words. "Only, reading a manga," She clicked her tongue across the roof of her mouth. "Really, you have such a distorted vision."

Irritation rose up, swelling in Mamoru's broad chest and he found himself crossing the room in three long nervously lined steps afterwards snatching the leather bound book from her delicate hands. "No one told you to read my journal." Throat suddenly dry he turns away from her, cheeks burning. "Besides, I was trying to be poetic."

She laughs; the sound of bells and although normally he would welcome such music at this moment it brings nothing but displeasure.

"The key word is _trying_," Usagi grins. "But it was a bit silly don't you agree?" He whirls taking in her wicked orbs. "It's quite surprising to find myself in love with such a corny gentleman such as yourself."

Eyes shifting to something akin to feline in hunt; he draws to her ever closer his body overtaking her petite one as he lays her down on his apartment floor. "Alas, I'm sure that," Using his knee he parts those shapely legs of hers. "The word that you carelessly described me as should," He guides her arms as he speaks, hooking them onto the back of his neck. "Have started with an **H**, my love," He finishes laying a chaste kiss onto the tip of her nose.

Titling her head to the side Usagi grins a little, "That two." She agrees, capturing his lips with hers, tasting mint and finally giving into the flames that take her over now.

.

.

An: Thank you for all the bday wishes and I wanted to say happy bday to all my fellow Taurus bibbiesparks. Mine was on the 20th.

I'll try and get more chapters out shortly. I've already started on over five but my writers block leaves me handcuffed. Does anyone know of any good Usagi/Mamoru fan art? I need some inspiration.


	70. Funeral for Yesterday

Disclaimer: You know, life would probably be so much better if I did own Sailor Moon but sadly I don't! Sad day.

Story 70: Funeral for Yesterday

.

.

.

Summary: When she calls, you have no choice but to obey poor soul.

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

.

.

.

It rolled in, deeply laced within this impossibly thick fog that coated the ocean's surface, resembling gently plucked strings of a harp, a faint splash of color stamping across the human drum. Dangerous, whimsical and went without mention that it was utterly otherworld in its notes that never failed to lift the soul and swell the heart; eternally entrapping its receiver. Clammy palms gripped the wooden rail so fiercely that his knuckles turned the palest of whites, his eyes, darkened with desire staring into the fog.

The ocean which had blackened with night's sky, illuminated only partially by their lanterns and full moon now seemed a cruel mistress indeed. Its waves blessed him now by carrying this intoxication of a song to him ever so gently but then cursed him in same instance by pushing his drifting sea vessel away.

"_Endymion_," A voice cried out appropriately laced with surprise. "Master what are doing out of bed-" He paused, blue orbs morphing to frantic. "Come, these are dangerous tides, please-"

"Asanuma, can you hear it?" Endymion interjected, turning around his orbs glowing faintly of yellow around its rims.

Gasping aloud the young man crossed himself, trice, "Heavens, she's bewitched you." His breath stank of accusation.

"Who?" Shuffling forward he grabbed a hold of Asanuma's smaller shoulders. "Who is she, I _must _know," He cried, yellow orbs flashing.

Gulping and trying desperately to reign in his fright Asanuma placed his rough hands over his master's. "Endymion forget her, ple-" His pleaded broke off with a slight winch as Endymion ruthlessly tightened his grip on the boy's shoulders. "She's one of the sleeps with the serpent, who was sent to Earth for the sole purpose of devouring young men's souls: A Siren. The island dwellers at the last port said that her name was Serenity."

"Lies, _lies_, _**lies**_!" Endymion sneered from behind clenched teeth throwing the boy onto the deck, resisting the urge to begin pacing he couldn't help but to ball his hands into fists at his sides. These words he decided without much comprehendible thought couldn't have one drop of truthfulness embedded within them. Nothing that could cast such a hauntingly gorgeous tune could possibly know evil.

Determination crossed Endymion's features which honestly scared the young boy, "Please, allow me to wake the priest master." He started but found that his words were far too late as he could watch helplessly while his master dove off the ship's side into open waters. "_**Endymion**_!" Asanuma shrieked, running to the railing, peering over its side. "Wait, please! Fetch the rope," He turned crying to the motionless crew to no avail.

Floating in the water's surface Endymion closed his eyes, letting his beauty's song anchor his heart and at once grabbing a hold of its invisible string as he swam feverishly to her. Because, not in this lifetime or any other would Endymion ignore Serenity's most delightful call.

.

.

.

AN: Did you know that Sirens are part bird? Yea, while doing research on them I stumbled upon that fact, strange. Still hitting all kinds of lows with my writers block, I have almost twenty pages filled with story ideas and one shots that I've started and yet cannot for the life of me finished.

Le sigh.

In wonderful news, my older bro is getting engaged tom! WOOOOT.


End file.
